A Picture Says All
by PrettyPurr
Summary: Meet Spines Rose, son of struggling single mother Amy Rose and a hedgehog who's softer than he looks. Also meet Alice Acorn, the princess of Acorn who's tougher than she looks. Two students, but one secret that makes them linked to one another. How could this have happened? Has Amy been keeping something hidden from her son? Read and Review. Couples: Sonally and Sonamy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Enter Spines the Hedgehog**

 _It's been over ten years since the team went on their last adventure and saved the world from evil. However they finally went their separate ways to live their individual lives accordingly._

 _But during those years...turned out to be something life changing.._

"Spines? Wake up, it's time to go to school!" a feminine voice called.

"Coming…" the sleeping hedgehog replied.

The one sleeping in the bed was named Maurice "Spines" Rose, who was described as a tallish blue hedgehog, with emerald green eyes, a light tan muzzle, and a long pointed nose. Spines was noticeably different than other hedgehogs, for one he resemble somewhat closely to a "werehog" and was noticeably more furrier than the average hedgehog. His intimidating appearance made nearly everyone fear him and develop opinions of him, without knowing that Spines was actually a true sweetheart inside.

He yawned before preparing for the school day by dressing up in a red muscle shirt, dark blue jeans, a spiked collar, and black sneakers. He grabbed a backpack and ran downstairs and saw his mother Amy Rose, who was sipping her tea.

"You know you overslept, young man." she pointed out. Amy has matured over the years, she was still the same height but her appearance changed in other ways. Her quills were now down to her butt, her figure was still slender but she developed some curves. Despite being in her thirties, she still appeared to look at least eighteen.

"I know, mom…" Spines replied, slightly annoyed. "I forgot to set my alarm this morning...anyways shouldn't you be at work?" His mother was a waitress who worked at a small diner in the Kingdom of Acorn.

"Well I decided to work the night shift." Amy said as she stood up and approached her son. She marveled at how tall he's gotten. "Why look at you...you've gotten quite tall...I remember when you weren't even taller than my knee!" she cheered.

Spines chuckled slightly and smiled at his mother, rubbing his quills sheepishly. "Well..you know..you always told me to eat my vegetables." he joked which made Amy giggle.

"Oh son, you're so funny! Just like your father.." Amy complimneted.

"Yeah...think he's watching us in heaven?" Spines asked. "You know I wish I would've met him...by what you tell me..he seems like an amazing person..

"Oh I know he is!" the pink hedgehog replied. Now did you clean your room?"

"Of course, mom. You know me as "Mr. Neat Freak." Spines replied.

Amy nodded and winked. "I wouldn't have expected less….by the way, have you heard the news?" she asked.

"What news?"

"The bank was robbed this morning...thank goodness the criminals were arrested...but they were just students from your school…" Amy replied.

"I see…"

"Yeah..so I want you to be careful…"

"Mom, you know I will."

"Son, I mean it!" Amy yelled which shocked Spines.

"Mom?..."

"I'm sorry...it's just that school is rough..if I could get you into a better school I would, sweetie!" Amy cried.

Spines hugged his mother and allowed her to cry in his chest. "Hey..it's okay, mom...I know you do your best…"

Amy wiped her tears and calmed down, she looked at her son with a warm expression. "Thank you….NOW GET TO SCHOOL OR YOU'LL BE LATE!" she yelled.

"Whoa, okay, I'm going! See ya!" Spines replied, shocked by his mother's change of tone. The blue hedgehog ran out the apartment as Amy smiled, watching her boy off.

The pink hedgehog decided to check her mailbox, after unlocking the door she received a bunch of bills but what stood out to her was a yellow flyer. She turned her attention to the flyer that was in the mail pile and scanned through it.

"Chaos District School..located in Knothole.." she read, suddenly the pink hedgehog got an idea...something that will change her son's life…

 **To be continued…**

 **So relax...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Chance**

Drugs, gangs, sex, and violence...that's all that happened in the school known as Hard Rocks, which was located in a poorer part of the kingdom. There was barely any education, even some of the teachers were sketchy by selling drugs and sleeping with underaged female students in secret.

Spines put his stuff in his locker, despite the school being rough...he was quite feared due to his appearance. However it came to his advantage, at that school if you weren't seen as tough you would get picked on, but he had no friends because of this.

He carried his books, while being stared at by the other students.

"That's Spines the hedgehog?" a brown cat asked.

"Hell yeah, with that scary face...no doubt." a white seagull replied.

"He's kinda cute...in an intimidating kinda way...momma like… " a purple bat commented before smoking her cigar.

The hedgehog sighed at all the stares he was receiving. He wish he never looked like this, he wish he looked like a regular hedgehog like his mother. But instead, he resembled a monstrous werehog.

Spikes sat at his desk in his English class patiently while his foolish peers did nothing but yelled at each other loudly, texting on their phones, and just minding their own business as they disrupt the class. There was no teacher in the class so nobody could stop them.

Suddenly the bell rung, which meant there was an announcement. The students immediately stopped their chatter to listen.

"Could Spines Rose please come to the office?" the secretary announced over the intercom. "Again Spines Rose, please come to the office."

Spines sighed and got up with the students just stared at him like zombies. After the blue hedgehog left the room, the students started whispering to each other about him.

Spines arrived at the office and saw the principal, the secretary, and Amy Rose, Spines's mother.

"Mom?"

"Hi son!"

A tall blonde hair, blue eyed human with a grey suit approached them. "Spines, why don't we head to my office." Spines nodded and followed the principal and Amy to the principal's office. The three sat down while Spines was confused.

"So..what's going on, Mr. Smith?" Spines asked.

"Well, your mother here came over and told me she wanted to pull you out of school." the principal explained.

"What?!" Spines exclaimed. "Moooom!"

"Son, I just found this new flyer to school!" Amy cheered. "It's called Chaos District High."

"Chaos District? Isn't that at the in the middle class side of the kingdom?" he asked.

"Yep, and it's free!" Amy replied. "Besides, it's not too late to sign you up for the semester."

"Mom, you can't just pull me out of school!" Spines yelled.

"Nonsense! My boy is about to start his final semester in high school and I want you to go out with a bang!" the pink mom said. "It's already been decided."

"You may be a senior, but you're still underage so your mother has the final say." the principal informed.

"Fine…" Spines muttered.

"Thank you, Principal Smith." Amy said. "Now grab your bag and return the textbooks, because you are going to a new school!"

"Mom…"

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Enter: Alice the Chipmunk**

A week passed and it was the first day of the second semester at Chaos District High. Spines couldn't believe that his mother pulled him out of there in so little time, but he had faith in his mom that this school will be different.

The blue hedgehog admired how the school looked, it was bigger and cleaner, also the woodland scenery was quite stunning. Spines however was still being stared at by the other Mobian students, which didn't really bother him as much as it would years ago, but he truly wished he wasn't born this way.

Suddenly Spines bumped into a figure that was in front of him. The figure was a short, brown female chipmunk with red spiky auburn hair and beautiful green eyes. The chipmunk turned around and had a scowl on her face; she looked quite pissed.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped.

Spines back away slowly, shocked at how feisty she was. "I-I'm sorry…" he apologized.

"I'm SORRY? Is that all you can say? Just because you're a big guy doesn't mean you shouldn't watch where you're going!" the chipmunk yelled.

"What the hell is this chick.." Spines thought.

"Look, I said I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it." Spines apologized again.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT, IDIOT?!" the chipmunk yelled.

"N-No, I don't fight girls!" Spines protested.

"Oh because I'm a girl, you think I can't fight?!"

"NO, that's not it at all!" The two were suddenly interrupted by the bell, which meant that the students needed to head to class.

"Meet me at the flagpole...straight after class." the chipmunk ordered before leaving. The crowd was curious on how this fight was about to turn out. A tall guy like Spines vs a short girl like that chipmunk girl. However, Spines was more surprised that the girl wasn't intimidated by his appearance.

"Who is that girl…" Spines whispered.

"Looks like you have a fight with Princess Alice." a voice said from behind. Spines turned around and saw a white furred male hedgehog with red eyes, tanned muzzle, and red stripes on his quills.

"You know her?" Spines asked.

"Who doesn't...by the way...I'm Drake...Drake the Hedgehog." he introduced.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Who's that Lady?**

"Nice, man. I'm Spines." Spines replied as he shook his hand. "Although it's kinda weird that you add "The Hedgehog" after your name...I mean, I know what species you are."

"Sorry, it's a family thing." Drake replied. "You got language class?" he asked.

"Yeah." Spines answered.

"Cool I know the way, let's go." Drake led Spines to the language room and sat next to each other.

"By the way...that Alice girl...how long has she been in this school?" Spines asked.

"She actually just enrolled this semester." Drake replied which made Spines's eyes widen

"What? She's new?! But she seems popular already!"

"Yeah, this morning she fought a guy for flirting with her." the white hedgehog said.

"So that's why.." Spines thought.

"She really beat up a guy just for flirting with her?! That little girl?!" Spines asked. "That's crazy…"

Suddenly the guys in the class turned their attention and started hollering and whistling.

"Speaking of flirting.." Drake deadpanned. "Here comes my sister…"

A voluptuous white bat walked into the room and turned the boys heads. She was described of having white fur, a tan muzzle, beautiful ruby colored eyes, and long white hair. She wore green eyeshadow and red lip gloss. For a teenager, she had a curvy body with long legs that made the boys go crazy. She was so beautiful that she was offered a modeling contract at one point.

"Who's that?" Spines asked, mesmerized by what she saw.

"Topaz…" Drake replied.

"Hey boys!" Topaz greeted, giving a seductive wink.

"Hi, Topaz!" the male students replied as they drooled which made Drake growled.

"Why those little.."

"You gotta admit, your sister is pretty cute." Spines teased.

"Shut up!" Drake defended. "Look...she may be annoying..but she's my sister. I don't want one of these idiots getting her pregnant and then she'll have to drop her dream." he explained.

Spines nodded. "Fair enough...by the way..what is her dream?"

"She wants to be a model. She got offered a contract one time but our father made her turn it down so she can focus on graduating high school." Drake replied. "AND IF THOSE GUYS WOULD STOP DROOLING OVER MY SISTER, SHE'LL HAVE A CHANCE OF BEING CHILDFREE!" he yelled so Topaz can hear.

"What can I say, a man's weakness is a woman." his sister replied.

"Your sister's right, ya know." Spines joked. "Least you guys get to go home and you can protect her more, Drake."

"Meanwhile...I have to fight some psycho girl.." Spines thought as the teacher came in, ready to teacher her class.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Spines vs Alice**

When lunch arrived, the students went to the cafeteria to get free hot lunch. Spines and his new friend Drake decided to take this opportunity; however after receiving the lunch, he regretted fully. The "meatloaf" looked like dog food, the mashed potatoes were bland, the peas were overcooked, and the cookie was stale. Only thing that was edible was the milk.

"They call this lunch?" Spines asked, looking at how disgusting the food looked.

Drake shrugged and was already eating his meatloaf. "Meh, better than what my mom can do. She said she's in cooking class but I think she skips." he explained. "Besides, you think you can do better?"

"Of course I could. I cook for me and my mom all the time. No big deal." Spines replied humbly.

"She can't cook or something?" Drake asked.

"She can, but she's always busy with work. It's actually been a while since I've had one of her meals." the furry blue hedgehog replied. "I swear, she's actually a better cook than I am.

"Guess I'll have to come over." Drake joked before he sipped his milk. "I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll see you in a bit." the white hedgehog added before leaving.

Sitting at another table was Alice and her two childhood friends, Kristen the Fox and Frisk the Echidna. Alice glared at the blue hedgehog that was sitting with the white hedgehog.

"Look at him..he pisses me off.." the chipmunk growled.

"Isn't that the guy who bumped into you?" Kristen asked. Kristen was a soft brown eyed, cream furred fox with a white muzzle. She was the calm kind-hearted friend of the group who also loved science and nature.

"Hell yeah.." Alice replied.

"You really getting mad over a guy who bumped into you?" Frisk asked. Frisk was a dark red echidna with baby blue eyes and a long pointed light tanned snout. He also had a white stripe across his chest, a trait inherited from his father. He loved to fight but was pretty laid back compared to Alice, however he still had a temper.

"And why shouldn't I?" the chipmunk asked.

"Cause everyone bumps into each other at some point." Frisk explained which made Alice even more angrier.

"UGH! WELL HE SHOULD'VE! THAT'S IT, FORGET THE FIGHT AFTER SCHOOL. I'M GOING TO FIGHT HIM NOW!" Alice yelled, storming towards the tall blue hedgehog.

"Why is she so angry…" Frisk sighed. "She's been like this since what? Tenth grade?"

"I don't know...she used to be happier when she was little…" Kristen replied.

Alice tapped the blue hedgehog from behind which got his attention. Spines turned around and his eyes widened immediately. He recognized that girl from earlier, and she looked even more angrier than ever.

"H-Hey? Y-You okay?" Spines asked nervously.

"Hey, big guy. Remember me? I changed my mind, we're gonna fight!" Alice ordered.

"Right now?!" he asked.

"RIGHT NOW!" she yelled.

"Geez.." Spines thought.

"Listen, I'm not gonna fight you..like I said, I don't fight girls!" Spines explained as he stood up to get away.

Alice clenched her fists and growled. "You're just a coward…" she commented. Suddenly the chipmunk leaped towards the hedgehog reading to punch him. "WHO WON'T FIGHT ME!"

Spines turned around and quickly leaped away to dodge the punch. "Whoa! I said I'm not gonna fight you!" he yelled before having to dodge another punch. The students gathered around in curiosity. He kept dodging the chipmunk's attacks, hoping that it'll tire her out.

"PUT UP YOUR DUKES!" she yelled.

"I told you, I DON'T FIGHT GIRLS!" he protested.

"FIGHT!"

"NO!"

"FIGHT!"

"NO!"

"FIGHT!"

"Hey Spines, did the bell ring yet?" Drake asked as he came back. Alice heard his voice and turned her head and saw the handsome white hedgehog. She immediately was distracted and stopped fighting. She dreamt that she and Drake were running through the flower fields, holding hands while birds flew around them as they bask in the sunlight.

Spines felt confused, as soon as Drake came back, Alice stopped fighting him. She looked smitten.

"H-Hi…" she sighed dreamingly.

"Hey, princess." the white hedgehog replied nonchalantly.

"OMG he called me princess, that cute guy called me princess!" Alice thought as she squealed.

"Nah, the bell didn't ring." Spines replied before the class bell suddenly rang. "Well, spoke too soon."

"Ah, let's go, we got History, right?" Drake asked as the two hedgehogs left.

Alice suddenly snapped back to reality. Her two friends ran up to her while the other students headed to respective classes.

"Alice, are you okay?" Kristen asked.

"Who was that beautiful man?" Alice asked. "Tell me!"

"The white hedgehog? That's Drake. He's been here since freshmen and is now a senior." Frisk replied.

"And he's friends with that big blue loser that didn't want to fight me?!" Alice asked. Suddenly the chipmunk got an idea on how to use the blue hedgehog to his advantage.

"I got an idea.." she thought.

After the school day was done and said his goodbye to Drake, Spines decided to walk home. He used the spare key that was under the door rug to get into his apartment.

"Mom?! I'm home!" he called, but no one was home. The blue hedgehog went into the kitchen and found a green note that was stuck on the fridge.

"What's this?" He asked, taking Amy's note from the fridge. He started to read it word for word.

" _Dear Spines,_

 _Decided to take the afternoon and night shift. Won't be back until tonight. Make sure you eat dinner and keep the kitchen clean._

 _Love,_

 _Mom :)"_

"Looks like I got the place to myself." Spines said to himself. The blue hedgehog went upstairs in her room and placed his backpack on the floor. Feeling tired, he decided to take a nap on his bed. He laid down but felt a lump on his bed.

"OW!" a voice screamed which made Spines jump in surprise.

"What the-?!" he started. Suddenly Alice emerged from the bed, with a pissed off face, which made her look adorable.

"Watch where you're laying down at!" she yelled.

"It's YOU! What are you doing in my house?!" he asked.

 **To be continued..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dinner**

Alice glared at the blue hedgehog with her piercing emerald green eyes before finally speaking up.

"I...need your help." she admitted.

Spines blinked twice, feeling confused. "You..need my help?" he asked.

"What are you deaf?! Of course I need your help!" she snapped.

Spines sighed and looked at the chipmunk. "Alright..guess I have no other choice..what is it? Need help a tutor or something?" he asked.

"No...it's about a guy. That super duper gorgeous white hedgehog with the red stripes on his quills! She's so dreamy! I wanna impress him!" Alice squealed. "Not that you'd know anything about romance." she added.

"So why would you need my help impressing Drake?" Spines deadpanned.

"Oooh..so that's his name...so manly..." Alice thought.

"Well...because you're his friend, right?" she asked.

"Yeeeah? We just met each other."

"But you got to know him! So please help me!" she begged.

"Guess this girl is desperate…" Spines thought.

"Well lucky for me, I actually know a few things about romance. My mom is actually a firm believer in it, so she passed on that trait down to me." he explained.

"Have you ever even had a girlfriend?" Alice asked.

"Well..no...but I've had a crush once in elementary school...her name was Mindy…" Spines admitted. "Light magenta hedgehog...long quills..green eyes...the sweetest smile...too bad her family moved…but she had the greatest smile..I'd always share my cookies with her during snack time…"

"She sounds like she's out of her league, so of course you'd give her cookies." Alice replied.

"Shut up!" Spines yelled. "Like you could do any better!"

"Oh yeah I can, and I have!. I kissed….one hundred guys!" she lied.

"Tease.." he muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she yelled which slightly scared him.

"L-Listen...now about your problem..I think I can help you." he said, changing the conversation. "First...I'll admit that you're a very cute girl but seriously you can't be fighting and yelling at people all the time."

"Why not?" she asked.

"It makes guys not want to be around you." he replied truthfully. "Well anyone to be honest...try being more nice...my mom's a waitress so she has to smile at the customers to make them feel comfortable. Guys wants to feel comfortable around girls, that's how we start liking them."

Alice nodded and took a mental note. "Okay...there's another thing that I worry about."

"What's that?"

The chipmunk bowed her head in embarrassment and blushed deeply. She was about to admit one of her most personal insecurities.

"My….c-chest…" she whispered.

"Your chest? What about your chest?" Spines asked.

"JUST LOOK AT IT!" she yelled as she pointed to her flat chest. "It's flat as a board….it's not fair because my mom was developed when she was my age..."

The blue hedgehog shrugged. "Your chest is flat." he said.

"No shit, Sherlock!" she snapped.

"So what if it's flat? If a guy doesn't like you just because of your boob size, he's not worth it. There's nothing wrong with the way you look." he explained which made Alice's eyes widen. For a teenage guy, he was wise in her opinion.

"Really?" she asked.

"I mean yeah, you're pretty and all that. Besides, there's guys who like flat chests." he explained.

"So do you like them?" Alice asked.

Spines shrugged. "Boobs are boobs. I don't care if they're flat as a board or bigger than your head. If you got a cute face and even better personality, it's all good." he explained.

"Really..?" she asked, as her eyes glistened.

"Yeah...besides I'm more of a leg guy." he bragged.

"You just ruined the moment." she deadpanned. "You pervert!"

"What? A pair of nice legs and I'm sold." Spines admitted. "Now..you gotta ask him about himself. Guys like questions."

"Okay..what kind of questions?" she asked.

"Stuff about him..like hobbies...and all that, but nothing too personal like how much rings he has or stuff like that." he explained. "But just be yourself..your kind self."

"Pffft...I'm not kind.." she muttered. Spines only shrugged at her remark.

"Anyways, since you're at my house. Wanna stay for dinner?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Alice replied, before climbing up the hedgehog's back and sitting on his shoulders.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" he asked.

"I want you to carry me downstairs! Now go!" she ordered. The blue hedgehog sighed and did what he was told. He placed Alice on the couch in front of the TV then headed to the kitchen.

Spines started to prepare chicken and fried rice for the two of them to eat. The aroma filled Alice's nose which made her drool, but she suddenly wiped the drool knowing the "ladies don't drool" rule. Soon dinner was ready and Spines called the chipmunk into the dining room.

"Dinner's ready!" he called.

"Bout time." Alice said, walking into the dining room. She saw two plates that were across from each other that were filled with chicken fried rice.

"You..made this?" Alice asked.

"Yep, mom taught me when I was little." the blue hedgehog replied. "So help yourself."

Alice sat down and slowly started to eat the rice. She savored every flavored as she chewed before swallowing it. Spines soon joined her after getting some lemonade.

"So you like it?" he asked.

"It's...okaaaaayyy...could use less pepper." she criticized.

"This is the most amazing fried rice ever…" she thought.

"Whatever you say." Spines replied. The two ate quietly for a while before deciding to make conversation.

"So..you're a princess?" Spines asked.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Picture Says All**

Alice paused from eating her rice. "Who told you that?..." she asked darkly.

"Uhh..well Drake did.." Spines replied which changed Alice's mood.

"OMG HE DID?!" she squealed. "He must be paying attention to me!"

"Well...it's hard to ignore a girl who starts brutal fights." Spines deadpanned.

"Shut up, anyways why are you interested about me being a princess?!" Alice asked.

"Well I'm trying to make conversation..I mean..you bust into my home for advice...now you're eating dinner in my home that I prepared..and the only thing I ask is a decent conversation." he explained.

The chipmunk sighed. "Yeah...so what? I'm the princess of Acorn, which is one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world!" she explained.

"Didn't it get taken over by some fat guy?" Spines asked.

"Yeah, so? We got it back! Well..my parents did...mostly my dad though..he's amazing." Alice explained.

"Ah, so that's where you got your fighting skills from." Spines replied.

"You're not as stupid as you look." she commented. "So what about your father? Where is he?"

"Well..he's dead..so it's just me and my mom.." Spines replied.

"Oh..I see…I'm sorry for your loss.." Alice said sadly.

"It's cool, besides...I never got to know him...nor do I know what he looks like... He died when I was little, besides I'm happy with mom." Spines assured. "She taught me everything I need to know and I'm grateful."

"You and your mom seem so close...I wish I had that relationship with my parents.." Alice replied. "They're always busy and we used to be so close!" she complained.

"I see…" Spines replied with sympathy.

"Anyways, It's not a problem. But I do carry a picture of dad in my purse." Alice said, as she zipped open her purse. The brown chipmunk grabbed a picture of her father from it. It was a torn half of a picture which had a young blue hedgehog on it giving a thumbs up while winking.

"Here we go. That's Sonic the Hedgehog..my father." Alice slid the picture across the table over to Spines, who picked it up.

"That's the king?" he asked. "Where's his crown? Matter of fact, where's YOUR crown? Er..do you guys wear crowns?"

"I'm not supposed to wear crowns to school, idiot! It might get lost!" she replied. "And to answer your other question..this was my dad when he was younger...like sixteen years old...before he became king. So he didn't have a crown."

"Wonder why he kept this picture for so long..and why is it torn?" Spines asked.

"Father told me it's extremely special to him so he gave it to me...and I've been trying to figure out the same…" Alice replied.

"You know...I have something like that…" Spines said. "Be right back."

The blue hedgehog ran upstairs and grabbed another torn half of the picture from his cabinet. He returned downstairs back to the table where Alice was at.

"So what did you get?" Alice asked.

"This." Spines replied, showing a torn half of a picture that revealed Amy Rose when she was young. She wore her traditional dress and her hairband in the picture. Her quills were also short and her smile was quite happy and dazzling.

"This is my mom." Spines replied.

"That's your mom?!" Alice replied shocked. "She's so pretty….tell me how did she give birth to you again?"

"Shut up. Your dad is a hedgehog and you're a chipmunk. How does that work?!" Spines asked.

"Genetics, idiot.." Alice deadpanned. "My mom is a chipmunk, the infamous Queen Sally.. only thing I inherited from my dad look wise was my eye color….come to think of it..you have the same eye color as me and my dad…

Spines stared at the picture of the hedgehog. "You're right…" he replied. "You don't think.."

"Let's see." Alice said, reading his mind. The chipmunk grabbed the two town halves of the picture which revealed a perfect fit.

"Whoa.." Alice gasped. The picture showed a blue hedgehog with his thumbs up while his other arm was around Amy's shoulder. The two looked extremely happy in the beautiful grassy background together.

"This can't be…" Spines whispered.

"The two halves of the picture fit...we both have the same spines eyes…and...you kinda look like my dad..somewhat.." Alice said.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Spines asked in which Alice nodded.

"No...impossible...my mom told me that my dad was dead!" Spines protested. "Unless...when were you born?"

"In February ." Alice replied.

"Hmm...I was born in late November….you know that hedgehog..is he alive?" Spines asked.

"Of course he's still alive." Alice replied. "But can't you see?...we actually might be..bother and sister… I don't know how..considering that my mom and dad have been married before I was born"

"No way...something is up...something is definitely up.." Spines thought.

"When mom gets home, I need to speak with her…" Spines said. Suddenly the front door unlocked and a figure entered the apartment room.

And that figure being Amy Rose...the one with the answers…

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Answers**

"Mom!" Spines exclaimed.

"H-Hi, baby.." the pink hedgehog yawned. A tired Amy Rose in a diner waitress uniform slowly dragged herself to the couch and plopped herself on it. She started to snore loudly without a care in the world.

Alice approached the two hedgehogs. "Guess she's back huh?"

"Yep." Spines replied.

"I see….WAKE UP, WE NEED ANSWERS!" Alice yelled, but without any luck. Amy didn't budge.

"Shhh! She just got back home...I'll talk to her about it tomorrow.." Spines said.

"You mean we?" Alice corrected.

"Say whu?"

"I'll be staying here for the night with you!" Alice exclaimed.

"What why? Don't you have a castle to go to?!" Spines asked.

Alice shrugged. "My parents are busy, so they won't notice..besides...we might be brother and sister, and siblings sleep in the same home."

The blue hedgehog sighed and placed a blanket on Amy's sleeping body. "Fine, but I don't want any guards invading and chopping my head off because they think I kidnapped ya or something."

"Great, so which room do I take?" Alice asked.

"For now, you'll sleep in my mom's bed. Just make sure to keep her room clean by morning." Spines replied.

"Fine, you can always depend on me." Alice bragged. "By the way..think we'll get our answers tomorrow?" she asked.

"Let's hope so…" Spines replied.

The next morning, Spines and Alice quickly got dressed and ready. Alice decided to wear her clothes that she wore from yesterday. The two ran downstairs with their backpacks to find Amy and grab breakfast.

The pink hedgehog slowly yawned, adjusting herself up. "Where am I..?" she asked.

"Mom!" Spines exclaimed, running towards her along with Alice.

"Morning, sweetie." Amy replied before noticing the brown chipmunk next to her. "Oooh who's your friend?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Alice Acorn, Princess of Acorn." Spines introduced.

"She looks so familiar...no...it can't…" Amy thought.

"N-"Nice to meet you, dear!" Amy cheered. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Save it." Alice snapped. "I want answers."

"Answers?" Amy asked confused.

"Mom..we have something.." Spines started, as he hold up a taped picture of the two halves.

"That's….that's the picture we took…" Amy thought.

"Alice here had the other half...we combined the two which made a perfect fit…" Spines explained.

"I see…" Amy replied.

"So mom..do you know a Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh look, you're going to be late for school!" Amy exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"WHAT?!" Alice and Spines yelled in unison.

"You have no excuse for being late! So hurry hurry hurry!" Amy exclaimed, shoving two granola bars on their mouths before pushing them out the door.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked.

"She's hiding something...but we need to get to school quickly." Spines said before the two started running.

Soon the house was quiet and Amy sat on the couch. She looked at the taped picture of her young self and Sonic the Hedgehog. She remembered the day when Sonic was betrothed to another which devastated her completely. The thought of her hero choosing another woman..

"Oh Sonic...our sins... are catching up.." Amy thought. Recalling that one event that changed her forever.

The event that made her a mother…

 **To be continued..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Alice and Drake**

 _He was my first time_

 _He took my virginity_

 _He made me feel like a woman_

 _It was my dream_

 _And I didn't want to wake up_

 _But he belonged to someone else…_

Amy sighed and continued to look at the picture which made her think about her son's confrontation. He wanted answers in which she keep from him all his life. She could continue to hide it and feel the guilt grow even more or tell her son which could possibly change her life forever. Amy had to make a decision not for herself, but for Spines.

Spines walked with Alice to math class before heading to language class, where he saw Drake the hedgehog listening to his ipod.

"Hey! Drake!" Spines called out, tapping his shoulder.

Drake removed his earbuds and turned around. "Hey Spines, what's up?"

"Nothing much..say can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Depends.." the white hedgehog replied.

"I need you to have lunch with a girl." Spines said.

"A girl huh….who we talking about?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." the blue hedgehog answered. "Think of it like a blind date." he added.

Drake shrugged. "Fine whatever, so just meet in the lunchroom?" he asked.

"Yep, the girl knows who you are, so she'll find you."

"And where are you going to be?"

Spines shrugged, probably going to take a walk around campus." he lied. "It's a nice day anyway."

An older sheep woman wearing large glasses, a red top, and a black pencil skirt walked up in front of the class. She had a sharp glare and rarely smiled, showing her strict nature in the class.

"Morning, class." the sheep said in a monotone.

"Morning, Mrs. Bah." the class replied in unison.

"Take out your language textbook and start reading Chapter one...it's gonna be a long period." she commented.

"Don't have to tell us twice…" Spines thought.

After the lunch bell rang hours later, the students ran to the lunchroom to collect their hot lunch. Drake sighed, holding his tray of meatloaf, yellow potatoes, peas, and a small carton of milk. He sat alone at the table.

"Wonder where this girl is…" Drake thought.

Meanwhile at the corner, Alice was practically shaking in her boots while Spines comforted her. She was about to have lunch with her crush, she never had a date,, let alone lunch with a crush. Normally at her castle, she would eat alone while her parents were in a dinner meeting.

"Spines, I can't do it!" she panicked, checking out Drake's long and spiny quills and his defined chest hair. "He's just so gorgeous!"

"Relax, he's a pretty nice guy." Spines assured. "Besides, how are you going to get to know him if you don't hang out with him?" he asked.

"I hate it when you're right…" Alice muttured.

"Well get used to it." Spines added, slightly shoving the girl out of the corner. "Now get out there. I'll keep an eye on you from her."

"Creep…" Alice whispered.

Spines smirked. "Or I can leave you two alone and not be there when you panick."

"Okay Okay, I'm sorry!" Alice panicked. The chipmunk grabbed her hot lunch and walked over to the white hedgehog, who was sitting on his own.

Drake looked at her. "Alice..you're the girl?"

"Yeah…" Alice replied, mentally squealing in her mind.

"But I thought..you and Spines weren't friends." he added.

Alice laughed slightly before sitting. "Welllll….you know..we became friends so quickly ya know?" she answered.

"Cool." Drake said. "So, you liking school so far?"

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." Alice replied "Taking a small forkful of meatloaf. She nearly gagged over the bland taste, but decided to swallow it carefully. She saw Drake casually eating the lunch with no problem.

"You..like that stuff?" she asked.

Drake shrugged. "Better than what my mom can do. When you ignore the smell, you can eat it with no problem."

"You're weird.." Alice commented. Drake gave a small chuckle at her comment which made her blush deeply.

"Well you're pretty straightforward...I like that." he replied. Alice immediately felt comfortable and giggled softly, which made her look even cuter. The other students subtly stared at how happy Alice looked, including her friends Kristen and Frisk.

"Awww..she looks so happy." Kristen cheered with a warm smile.

"What's he got that I don't?" Frisk asked.

"Well for one, he is a bad boy and quite handsome." Kristen admitted.

"Who asked you?!" the echidna asked in anger.

Spines smiled a bit, seeing how happy Alice was which relieved him. "Maybe she'll finally be nice to me…" he thought.

After the bell rang, the students headed to their respective classes. Alice and Drake said their goodbyes after getting to know each other. Alice headed over to a proud Spines, who had a grand smile on his face.

"You seems happy." he commented.

"Hell yeah! We laughed, joked, talked..you know...stuff." she replied.

"It's a start." Spines added.

"Oh shut up, not like you can do any better!" Alice defended. Spines frowned and looked away from her.

"That's not important, right now..I really want to get answers from mom." Spines said. Alice looked at him with sympathy.

"Yeah..me too." she added.

Spines got an idea and turned to the chipmunk. "How about we go to my mom's diner after school and talk to her." he suggested.

Alice smiled and nodded. "Sounds good." The two gave each other a high five and smirked at each other proud. Suddenly the bell rang, indicating that class has started.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU MADE ME LATE TO CLASS!" Alice yelled.

"WHAT? ME? I WAS HERE TALKING WITH YOU!" Spines defended.

Alice gave the hedgehog a slap across his cheek. "OW!" Spines yelled, rubbing the red mark on his cheek.

"Fine.." he surrendered. "I made you late."

Alice smirked. "Good, now walk me to class and tell the teacher that you made me late." she instructed. Spines sighed and escorted the chipmunk to History class.

After school was over, Alice ran to Spines. "Hey Spines!" she called out. Spines turned around and waved.

"Had fun?" he asked.

"You idiot, since when is school fun?!" she asked. "By the way... Drake asked me to accompany him at the mall on Sunday!" she squealed.

"Huh..that was fast." Spines thought. "Nobody's ever asked me to hang out with them.."

"Oh yeah? When?" he asked, surprised.

"He asked me when I was on my way to gym, it made me late to class but it was soooo worth it!" she replied.

Spines rolled her eyes. "So when I make you late, you get mad but when he does it, it's fine...double standards." he pointed out.

"Oh stop whining!" Alice instructed as the two started walking. "And let's go to the diner your mom works at. By the way, since she works there..do you get free food?"

Spines nodeded. "Yep, but I rarely go there. I cook at home."

"What? Why not?" Alice asked.

"It's not healthy to eat out everyday." Spines said.

""Oh, well I never get to eat out." Alice said.

"Really?" Spines asked.

Alice nodded. "Yeah..my personal cooks prepare food for us. So what kind of food does the diner have?"

"Usually, burgers, hotdogs, fries, etc." Spines said. When they arrived to the diner, Spines opened the door for Alice which confused her. She stopped in front of the opened door.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked. "I'm not in my castle."

"What? Opening the door?" Spines replied. "Cause it's what gentlemen do." he answered.

"Commoners open the door?" she asked, walking in the door.

"Uh..yeah. Usually men do it for women." he answered. "So could I at least get a thank you?" he asked.

Alice hmph, feeling too prideful to open the door. Spines sighed and decided to ignore it, walking into the diner. The two were greeted by Amy Rose, Spines's mother.

"Why Spines, hello there!" she greeted, giving her son a big hug.

"H-Hey mom.." he replied shyly.

Amy looked up at her son before turning her attention to Alice. "Ohh and you're that Alice girl right? Welcome." she greeted.

"Listen, lady. We want answers." Alice started. Spines covered her mouth immediately.

"Hehehehe...ignore her, mom. She's just hungry." Spines assured. Amy blinked before smiling.

"Well then, let's get you two to a table." she said. The pink hedgehog escorted the students to a clean booth and gave them menus. Alice looked around the semi empty diner and the older, classic vibe it gave. She was quite amazed by it, it was simple and peaceful. It was nothing fancy like what she was used to but it was perfect to her. However, the food was what mattered most to her.

"You like this place so far?" Spines asked.

"Yeah...kinda...but I need to try to the food first." Alice said, looking through the menu.

"Fair enough." Spines said, already knowing what he wanted. "Know what you want?" he asked.

After giving a glance, Alice closed the book, content at what she wanted. "Mhm." she nodded.

Suddenly Amy returned with two glasses of water and placed them on the table. "Know what you guys want?" she asked.

"You go first, Spines." Alice suggested.

"Er..okay...I'll get a jumbo chili cheese dog with fries and a Cola." Spines said. Amy wrote it down before turning her attention to Alice.

"And I'll have...a chicken salad….with a triple bacon cheeseburger with extra special sauce, three chili dogs with cheese, a chicken sandwich, the jumbo fries, and chocolate sundae, and apple pie with ice cream on top..with a large diet cola." Alice ordered. Spines and Amy's eyes widened while Alice sat there confused.

"What?"

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's note: I'm planning on doing a lemon on a seperate story of Sonic and Amy's hookup. Once it's posted, I'll give you guys a warning on an upcoming chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Amy's Confession**

Amy giggled nervously and wrote down the order. "Will that be all? She asked.

"Hmmm….could you put ice cream on the cola? Alice asked. The pink hedgehog wrote it down before leaving. Spines sat there still surprised at the girl's order.

"Not to sound rude..but do you usually eat all that?" Spines asked.

Alice glared at the hedgehog. "How rude!...and no I don't, but since I don't eat at the castle...I'll eat whatever I want." she said.

Spines shrugged. "What do you usually eat?" Amy brought the colas before leaving the two.

"Usually fine cuisine." Alice replied. "I hate it too! They don't give you enough food!"

"Really? That sucks." Spines commented.

Amy approached the two and sat next to her son. "So what are you two doing here anyway? You usually cook, Spines." Amy asked.

"Well...mom..thing is..we want answers." Spines said. "You know that picture of you and that blue hedgehog?"

Amy sighed defeated. She had no other choice. "This isn't really professional of me..but I might as well get this out of my chest.." she admitted.

"So who is he to you..er..is he related to me in anyway?" Spines asked.

"Son...he was my love...and...he's your father.." Amy admitted.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!" Spines and Alice asked in unison.

"Shhhh! Keep it down!" Amy instructed. "People are eating here."

"But mom! That's Alice's father…" Spines commented.

"He's also yours.." Amy said nervously. Alice kept her eyes widened..she was going to fight her supposed brother…

"B-But...my father is alive..how can he be mine and his father?! My parents have been married before his birth!" Alice yelled.

"It's complicated, dear…" the pink hedgehog said.

Spines sighed, upset that his mother has been keeping this for years. He remained calm because she was still his mother, but he needed more answers.

"Mom...tell me everything…" Spines whispered. Amy could tell the subtle anger in his voice, but she felt as if she deserved it.

"Okay...it was years ago..when I was fifteen.." Amy started.

 _It was after Queen Sally got married. Sonic the hedgehog, was now king and married to the queen. The kingdom cheered and celebrated this new couple..however I was devastated. So one day, I confronted the king hoping to snap him out of it._

" **Sonic, but why...we were destined to be together!" Amy protested. "The tarot cards…"**

" **The tarot cards are a lie, Amy!" King Sonic defended. "It's time to get back in reality! I'm with Sally and that's that!"**

" **Sonic, you know you don't want to be king, it's not you! And you and Sally have been on and off, it's not healthy!" Amy said.**

" **The only thing that's not healthy is your constant obsession!" he yelled. "You chasing me, hugging me...it's annoying and I wish you didn't do that!"**

 **Amy felt her world grasping away from Sonic's brutal opinion. She decided to give up as tears formed in her eyes.**

" **I see...if that's how you feel..then I'll see myself out." Amy said. Sonic refused to say another word as Amy ran out of the castle with tears in her eyes.**

 _But I had no luck..so I ran away from Knothole and the Kingdom of Acorn..left my friends and headed to Mercia, my homeland. I stayed with my parents, who took me in and stayed there. I had no interest of meeting anyone after that, but things slowly got better without the king around…a couple of years later...the king and queen had a baby..._

"That baby..was that me?" Alice asked.

"Correct..the baby's name was Alice Acorn..the daughter of King Sonic and Queen Sally Acorn." Amy explained. Alice took this information all in.

"But that still doesn't explain how I was born!" Spines said

"Well...it gets a little more complicated." Amy replied.

 _ **To be continued..**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Sonic and Amy**

 _I was eighteen years old and still staying with my parents. That day, my mother told me to fetch some apples for the pie my mother was making. My cousin King Rob O' Hedge, King of Mercia, came over to along with his family to have a family feast. After returning home with a bucket filled with apples..I saw him..King Sonic the Hedgehog talking to my cousin at the table._

 **Amy dropped her bucket of apples with her jade eyes widened at what she saw...her only and only guy she ever loved was there..in her house.**

 **The two male hedgehogs turned around and saw the pink hedgehog. "Hello there, cousin. Is everything alright, you look like you've seen a ghost." Rob commented.**

" **Yeah…" she answered.**

" **Hey..Amy.." King Sonic said nervously.**

" **Why is he here, Rob?" Amy asked, as her hurt feelings returned.**

 **Suddenly a red female hedgehog with blue eyes and a fair muzzle walked in with a cheery smile. "Oh, sweetie. King Sonic came in and he'll be joining us for dinner!" she cheered. The woman was Amy's mother, Dizzy Rose.**

" **..." Amy just stared, not saying one word to him. Suddenly Mari-An came into the living room holding Jon, an echidna and the son of Mari-An and Rob.**

" **Dinner's ready everyone!" she said.**

 **The group headed into the wooden dining room. A white hedgehog, who resembled Sonic, with jade green eyes and a light tanned muzzle was at the end of the table. He was Amy's father.**

" **So..allow me to bless this wonderful meal prepared by my wife and niece-in law." said Amy's father.**

" **Oh John, you're making me blush!" Amy's mother squealed.**

" **Well Dizzy, I gotta give credit where credit is due." he replied before giving a glare at Sonic for breaking his daughter's heart.**

 _After my father blessed the food...we ate..but my temper got the best of me..I started yelling at Sonic during dinner..I couldn't stand him...I hated him at the time….after that I left the table to head to a lake, furious. Sonic went after me..trying to apologize..after becoming calm..we soon had a talk. We laughed and joked and recalled all those moments...it brought back my loving feelings for him..I felt like that kid who would chase after Sonic..except he wasn't going anywhere._

"So...now what happened?" Spines asked.

"We shared a kiss, son...then we slept together at the lake…" Amy admitted. Spines and Alice's eyes widened. "And that's how I was pregnant with you, dear." she added.

Spines felt his world going blank..his eyes felt wide open and his life was slowly changing. Not only did he and Alice share the same father..but he was never in his life.

"Mom..,why isn't he in my life?" Spines asked.

"Because..I never told him that I was pregnant.." Amy admitted. "I did something wrong..I slept with a married man... I didn't want him to know...I wanted his life to go back to the way it was...with him and his wife..as much as I hated it..it was the right thing to do."

"I see…" Spines replied.

Suddenly the bell rang, which meant that the food was ready. " Ooh, be right back!" Amy said. Spines said no word while Alice looked at him filled with concern in her eyes.

"Spines…?"

The food soon came and Alice ate immediately. She was too hungry to feel anything, while Spines felt sick to his stomach. Amy looked at her son worried.

"Sweetie..?"

"Mom..I just want another cola." Spines said. Amy nodded to fetch a refill. Alice was continuing to eat her food.

"Aren't you shocked? We have the same fathers and we're….half brother and sister…" Spines said.

Alice shrugged. "It's whatever, besides I have a brother..even though he's not my ideal." she deadpanned.

"Hey I'm the one who helped you out with Drake!" Spines snapped. "Anyways...think I could meet...my father?

The chipmunk thought about it. "Well..thing is my dad is busy..I'll have to let him know..if he'd listen." she replied.

"Please try." Spines begged. "I'll do it anytime!"

"You're really desperate to meet him…" Alice commented. "Tell ya what, come to my castle on Sunday. You can meet our father while I'm at the mall with Drake." she suggested.

"Sounds good, but you're going home?" he asked.

Alice yawned after eating all that food. "Yep, parents are probably worried...although I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't notice."

"Parents sound like busy folk huh." Spines commented.

"Well they are the king and queen...nothing major." she replied sarcastically.

"Geez, just making an observation." the hedgehog replied.

Eventually Amy returned to the table with Spines's cola refill and Alice's apple pie slice. "You're lucky my manager isn't here." the pink hedgehog said with a giggle. "So what are you two doing this weekend?" Amy asked.

"Well mom..I'm probably going to be working out." Spines lied. Amy nodded.

"I'm just going to the mall." Alice said casually.

"Ah, sounds like a good time!" Amy cheered. "So Alice, would you like anything else?"

"Er..no thanks, lady." the chipmunk replied. Amy left, leaving the two alone again.

"So..since you're my brother….wanna split the pie..?" she asked nervously. Alice never shared anything living in royalty, so to share with a commoner wasn't like her.

Spines chuckled and grabbed a fork. "Sure, that's rather nice of ya."

"Just don't eat most of it!" Alice ordered. "Or else…"

The hedgehog smirked. "I'll remember that, thanks."

 **To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: King Sonic and Queen Sally**

After dinner, Alice headed home while Spines stayed at the restaurant with his mother. The chipmunk sighed as she arrived at Castle of Acorn, knowing that she'd get a lecture from her parents..well at least from her mother. She was greeted by two guards, who were large elephants in amor.

"P-Princess?!" the guard asked shocked.

"Let me in, you idiot!" she snapped, not wanting to explain herself. The guards cowered in fear and opened the door. Alice walked into the large and newly improved Castle of Acorn. She decided to confront her parents in a peaceful more mature manner so she'd get out of any punishment or scolding from her mother.

After arriving upstairs, Alice let out a sigh as she stood in front of her parents' bedroom door. "I'm probably gonna die.." she murmured.

Alice knocked on the door. "Anyone there?!" she asked.

"Alice? Is that you?!" a voice called, it was quite masculine so it couldn't be Alice's mother.

"Yeah, it's me, daddy.." Alice replied. "May I come in?" she asked.

Suddenly the door opened, which revealed King Sonic the Hedgehog, King of Acorn and Alice's father. Sonic changed since his youthful days appearence wise: his quills were not only longer but he has a couple of wrinkles indicating an older age. He was also taller, wore a crown, a cape, and his traditional red sneakers.

"Alice….you're back.." Sonic whispered as he hugged his daughter tight.

"Y-Yeah, it's me, daddy.." Alice replied, slowly hugging back.

"Alice, care to explain yourself?!" a voice asked. The father and daughter turned around and saw Queen Sally behind them with her arms crossed. The queen was a brown chipmunk that had a youthful appearance, long auburn hair that was pinned up in a proper bun, and she wore her bathrobe indicating that she came out of the bath. She looked quite displeased that their daughter was not in the castle.

"Hi mom…" Alice replied.

"You were gone all day! You never returned home for school!" Sally called out.

"Correction, mother! I was gone for the last few days!" Alice corrected. Sally and Sonic stood there shocked. "And trust me, you would've know this if you two weren't so busy!" she added.

"Don't make this about us, young lady!" Sally defended. "You know we have meetings, which someday you're going to be in."

"I don't even want to be queen, mom! I wanna go on adventures!" Alice protested.

The chipmunk mother sighed. "Sweetie, we talked about this…you're going to be married to a man that's arranged by us."

"Who are you to decide on what to do with my life?!" Alice snapped before running to her room in tears. Sally's eyes widened at her response while Sonic felt sympathy towards his daughter, he decided to have a calm chat.

"I'll go talk to her.." Sonic said, following his daughter up to her room.

Alice laid in her bed crying in her pillows. She told her mother time and time again that this royal life wasn't for her and wanted to never be apart of it. Alice felt hopeless in her situation.

Suddenly Sonic knocked on her door. "Hey Alice, you decent?" he asked.

Alice sniffled, calming down her tears from her father's voice. "Yeah..come in, dad." she replied.

Sonic walked in, with a small smile. He sat on Alice's bed to comfort her. "Hey, princess." he greeted.

"Don't call me that!" Alice protested.

"It's just a nickname, Alice." Sonic replied.

"I don't care.." she whispered, as tears still formed.

"Okay...tell me what's wrong." Sonic said.

"It's mom!" Alice started. "She knows I don't want to be queen, she knows I don't want to be married to some guy she's picking out! But….she doesn't care. She wants me to rul this dumb kingdom..I wanna go on adventures like you did, daddy." she admitted.

Sonic nodded, understanding her wholeheartedly. In fact, he honestly felt the same way. Sonic was a hero, but no way did he want to be a king. He did love Sally at the time and was willing to take the role of king to be with her and start a family, but he questioned everyday if he truly regretted everything. Not regretting his daughter or Sally, but being king.

"I understand, Alice...truth is..nah..I can't" Sonic started.

"What, daddy?" Alice asked.

Sonic nodded. "It's nothing." he replied, petting her hair. "So..mind telling me where you were?" he asked.

"Well..promise me, you won't be mad." Alice said.

Sonic started to feel anxious, but tried to remain calm. "I promise.."

"I was staying...with this guy."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"DADDY, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GET MAD!"

"YEAH BUT I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D BE WITH A GUY!" Sonic protested. "I thought you'd be with Kristen or something! So I know this guy?!"

"Relax, dad. We've been sleeping in separate rooms and his mom was there too." Alice assured. "And you don't know this guy...yet."

"What do you mean yet?" Sonic asked.

"Well..he's actually coming over while I go to the mall with my friends on Sunday. He wants to talk to you." Alice explained.

"Why would he want to talk to me?" he asked. "Is he trying to marry you?"

"DAD, NO!" Alice yelled. "He...has some business..I can't reveal much, but it's a surprise."

Sonic sighed, defeated. "Fine...as long as he behaves..and you're going to the mall? With who?"

"Oh just some friends." Alice lied. Sonic shrugged and got up from Alice's bed.

"Alright..just remember to return home." Sonic instructed. Alice nodded and Sonic kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Goodnight, Alice…"

"Goodnight, daddy…"

Sonic smiled and closed the door before heading back to his room. He saw his wife brushing her long hair in front of the mirror. The hedgehog yawned and plopped himself on the bed.

"Did you talk to her?" Sally asked.

"I did." Sonic replied.

"And how did it go?" she asked.

"She's calm."

Sally nodded, before entering the bed next to Sonic. While the two were married, they didn't cuddle and stay on their sides of the bed. The two felt distant when it came the romantic aspect of the relationship.

"Sonic..you know I'm trying to teach her to do the best right?" Sally asked.

"Mhm.." Sonic replied. While Sally was known for her stubbornness, Sonic knew they only had one child to continue the legacy of the royal kingdom.

"You don't seem like you believe me." she defended.

"I do...it's just….it's nothing."

"Sonic-"

"Goodnight, Sally." Sonic said, cutting her off. Sally sighed before turning the lamp off, going to sleep.

While Sonic slept, he had to think about his life over again. He craved his adventures, his freedom, his past when he'd be saving the world from evil and running free without a kingdom to worry about. Sonic loved being a family man, but dreaded being king. Raising a child and being a husband already had its responsibilities.

He truly didn't know how long it will last and questioned all aspects of life…

 **To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Father?**

Sunday has finally arrived and it was the day that Spines would confront the king. He was in the bathroom brushing his quills to look somewhat presentable, considering that he was going to a castle for the first time. However, he wore his red shirt and jeans. Soon Amy walked past the bathroom with wearing a pink robe and her quills were in a shower cap. She took a peek in the room and saw her son getting ready, despite him telling her that he was going to work out.

"Spines?"

"MOM!" Spines called, turning around. "Please, knock first!"

"Son, it's not like you were naked." Amy replied. "I thought you were gonna work out."

"I-I am!" he lied. "What's wrong with looking decent while working out?!"

Amy giggled. "Nothing, dear. Anyways, I'll be working the afternoon shift so I'll be home by tonight" she informed.

"Gotcha." Spines replied. "See ya, mom!" he said before heading outside.

The hedgehog ran outside, heading towards the more rich part of the kingdom where the castle was. Spines ran to a large, gray castle's door, but was immediately stopped by the two elephant guards at the gate.

"Whoa now, state your business." the guard instructed.

Spines back away due to the swords they both were holding towards him. "I-I was invited by Princess Alice." he replied. The guards didn't look convinced, until a voice was heard from the other side of the building.

"Hey, let him in, you idiots!" Alice yelled, from the other side of the building.

"That sounds like the princess…" the other guard said.

"Of course it's me, now stop wasting my time!" she instructed. The guards bowed and opened the door, allowing Spines in. As the doors opened, Alice was revealed wearing a different outfit. She wore a green and black striped shirt that showed her midriff, a short jean skirt, and two black boots. Her long, red hair was also in a ponytail and she wore pink lipgloss.

"Well..you look nice." Spines complimented.

"Of course, I'm going out with Drake!" Alice exclaimed. "So come in and I'll show you to my dad!" she added.

Spines nodded and followed the chipmunk to a throne room. The hedgehog looked around the beautiful castle at the pictures of the royal family together, but what really grabbed his attention was King Sonic. Sonic looked quite regal in the paintings which gave Spines some insight on what kind of king he was.

"So that's dad huh…" Spines murmured as he looked at a painting in particular.

"Yeah, that's him." Alice replied. "So...you excited to meet him?" she asked.

"Honestly...I'm more nervous than excited." Spines admitted.

"Don't be." Alice reassured as they arrived to the throne room. "Now open the door, big guy."

Spines shrugged and opened the two tall doors opening to the throne room, revealing the large throne room with gold colored walls and purple curtains. At the end of the throneroom revealed King Sonic the Hedgehog with a glare as he sat on his throne alone. Fortunately for Alice, Sally was having tea with a friend in a different room so she won't get involved with this complicated situation.

The two approached the king as spines looked at the king with a serious face, but inside he felt surprised, nervous, and shocked from seeing his so called "dad".

"Well dad...this is Spines, the guy I told you about." Alice introduced. Sonic got up and approached Spines.

"I see..so where did you two meet, Spines?" Sonic asked, extending a hand towards him.

"A-A-A-t s-s-school…" Spines stuttered, shaking his hand.

Sonic nodded and gave a small smile. "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm glad my daughter is making new friends at that school." he complimented.

"T-Thank you, sir…" Spines replied.

"Anyways, I'll leave you too alone while I go to the mall." Alice replied, giving her father a kiss on the cheek. "And don't tell mom about this." she whispered.

"Alright, be safe and be home before dinner." Sonic instructed. The chipmunk ran out the building and closed the door. After a moment of awkward silence, Sonic decided to break the ice.

"So..Alice never told me why you wanted to see me." Sonic said.

Spines sighed, building suspense. Sonic sat on his throne waiting for his reply, while tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"I'm waitinggg…" Sonic reminded.

"Well...your majesty….I'm here to tell you that I'm your long lost son…" Spines admitted.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh very funny, Alice! I bet this is one of those funny prank videos! Alright come out, where's the camera?!" Sonic called out.

"No, sir! There's no cameras...I'm your son.." Spines said.

Sonic sat there, shocked and lifeless inside. He felt like he was being tricked, there was no way he had another child according to himself.

"No..impossible. I don't know what game you think this is..but I'm not your father. You must have the wrong hedgehog." Sonic assured. "Now you need to leave, before I throw you out myself." he threatened.

"No, you have to believe me, dad!" Spines protested.

"Don't call me that!" Sonic replied. "That's it, you're out!" he said, starting to approach him. "My wife Sally only had one child and that child is Alice!"

"I'm not related to Queen Sally, my mother is Amy Rose!" Spines yelled.

"Amy Rose…"

That name immediately paused Sonic. His eyes widened, his palms started sweating, and his ears tingled at the mention of his number one fan and former self proclaimed girlfriend. It made him open up to what Spines had to say, but something still didn't sink in well with him.

"You're...Amy's son? As in Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog with dark green eyes..obsessed with romance and gushy stuff like that?" Sonic asked.

Spines nodded. "Yeah...she's my mom."

"Interesting...so who's the father?" Sonic asked dumbfoundedly. "And why don't you look like her?"

"It's YOU, how many times do I have to say it?!" Spines yelled. "And I got my looks from YOU, we look alike!"

"Kid, you got me all wrong. I'm not your dad." Sonic replied, continuing to deny. "Besides..you look kinda scary to be my son. You sure your dad isn't a wolf?" he added, looking at how more intimidating he looked from other hedgehogs.

"Well the doctor had I said wolf blood but..it doesn't matter...have you ever had sex with my mother?!" Spines asked, ignoring that insensitive comment.

"...I don't think it's any of your business." the king said.

"You DID, didn't you?!"

"So what if I did?" Sonic asked, defeated. "It was only a one time thing years ago.."

"It only takes one time to get pregnant." Spines informed.

"No kidding..but listen.. If I was your father, I'm sure Amy would've told me that she was pregnant and believe me, if you were my son I'd man up and raise you however I can..but I still don't believe you." Sonic informed. "I'm sorry...but I still don't think you're my son."

"You're just saying that..because you don't want your wife to find out." Spines protested.

Sonic stood up. "No...it's not that at all." he answered truthfully. "This is all just overwhelming...and I can't take your word for it...I'm sorry but I don't believe you're my son." he admitted.

Spines paused in silence, before running out the throne room without a goodbye. Sonic felt somewhat sympathetic as the young hedgehog left, but there wasn't anything he could do. He feared somewhat that Amy could be lying to the boy to get close to her hero, however a part of Sonic felt this was all somewhat believable. Since that "night", he hasn't seen or heard from Amy in years which saddened the blue hedgehog, but he had to focus on his own wife and child and the kingdom he inherited through marriage.

"That kid is a liar...but he could be right...I need to investigate this more.." Sonic thought.

Sudden Sally walked into the throneroom with her orange dress and her hair done up neatly while a golden tiara graced her head. She looked curious, witnessing Spines running out of the castle upset.

"Sonic..is everything alright?" she asked. "And who's that boy that was running out the castle?"

Sonic sighed "It's nothing, Sal."

"What do you mean nothing?" Sally defended. "Clearly something happened."

"Why are you always in my business?!" Sonic asked frustrated.

"Well why are you always keeping secrets?!" Sally asked. "We're husband and wife! It's like we haven't been communicating in years."

"Sal, I'm not one to communicate and you know this." the blue blur replied. "Besides when I say nothing's wrong, I mean it!" he lied.

Suddenly Sally started to cough which made Sonic rush towards his wife immediately. "Sal! Are you okay?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah..I'm fine." Sally replied, feeling some pain. "I just have a headache…I'll be fine."

"No, you need to rest!" Sonic protested. "Someone help her!" he instructed.

Two pink echidna servant girls ran into the room and rushed to Sally's aid. "Your highness, let's get you to bed." one of the servant girls replied. While the servant girls left with Sally, Sonic started to feel worried.

"That's the third time this week she's done that…" Sonic thought. "Poor Sal…"

However, he mostly thought about what Spines told him..that the boy was Amy's and his long lost son…

 **To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Shopping**

Alice headed to the mall with glee and excitement. She couldn't wait to see Drake outside of school. As she entered the mall, she looked around at the beautiful scenery. In her royal life, she never went to a mall because her clothes would be tailored by a personal tailor who designed her clothing. The chipmunk made sure she packed enough money for clothes and food.

Suddenly she saw her dream man. Drake was that sexy aloof guy with albino fur and the most dashing red eyes she's ever seen. Alice felt like shaking in her boots, but she played it cool. She headed over to Drake playing it cool before tapping him on the shoulder.

Drake turned around and smiled at her. "Hey, you made it." he said.

Alice nearly melted seeing his smile. "Y-Yeah, I'm here!" she said. "So how are you?"

Drake frowned at the question, nervously putting his hands on his head. "Well…"

"Is something wrong?" Alice asked, worried.

"Brother, I just bought this amazing dress!" a voice called out. The two turned around and saw Topaz, Drake's younger sister.

Alice's eyes widened, immediately recognizing her from school. The chipmunk was jealous of the bat due to Topaz's amazing body and ability to get any guy she wanted. Topaz was also arrogant and quite bitchy at times, which irritated Alice till no end. The bat wore a green bodycon dress that clinged to her hourglass figure with black heel boots that had all the boys staring. She even got a few guys trying to get her number, in which she denied.

"What's she doing here?!" Alice thought.

"That's great, sis.." Drake replied, uninterested. "Anyways Alice, this is my sister Topaz."

"Yeah..we met…" Alice whispered.

Topaz stared at the chipmunk with a smirk. She felt superior towards the chipmunk due to her good looks. However she knew Alice was almost as popular as Topaz...except she was quite scary and too intimidating to the boys to ask out.

"Indeed." Topaz said, crossing her arms. "I didn't know you were bringing her, brother."

"I told you I invited my friend!" drake protested. "You're the one who was invited last minute!"

"You invited her?" Alice asked.

"Well...actually our parents made me take her at last minute." Drake replied. Topaz did a hair flip which made Alice growl silently.

"Very well...so where do we go?" Alice asked, trying to keep her cool.

"Hmmm..well I do want some bikinis!" Topaz cheered.

"You have like fifty of those…" Drake muttured.

"Pssh, you can never have too many bikinis! Come on!" Topaz replied, grabbing the chipmunk's hand. Alice was taken by surprised as she was being dragged to the store. Drake shrugged and followed the girls.

Topaz was amazed at all the selection of sexy swimsuits and bikinis that the store offered. Alice decided to enjoy this moment and pick out a bikini to impress Drake. It was a cute white bikini with red polka dots. Drake sat outside the dressing room while Topaz followed, going into a separate room to try on a bikini.

Alice changed from her clothes to a bikini and smiled proudly at herself in the mirror. While she had a flat chest, she did indeed have a nice pair of shapely hips and cute legs. She headed outside her dressing stall to show Drake.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked, giving a cute but sexy pose. Drake blushed slightly, giving a small smile at the chipmunk.

"You look really nice, Alice." he replied.

"Hehe...Thanks!" Alice replied, secretly feeling bothered by the compliment.

"Just nice? That's all he could say? Does that mean I'm missing something? Am I not pretty enough for him?!" she thought to herself.

"What do you think, guys?" Topaz asked from behind.

The two turned around, making Alice's jaw drop and Drake's eyes widened. Topaz was in the same red polka dot bikini...except she definitely filled it it out more than Alice especially in the bust area.

"Her boobs...are so damn big…" Alice thought, mentally comparing their chests.

"T-Topaz, that's too small for you!" Drake said.

Topaz ignored her brother and posed in the bikini. "I don't care, it's absolutely cute!" she replied before looking at alice in the same bikini. "Especially cuter on me than on her." she whispered.

Alice heard her and rage started to build up, making a flame surround the chipmunk. "Say that louder, you hussy!" she yelled.

Topaz's eyes widened. "W-Who are you calling a hussy?!" she asked, becoming furious.

"You, you idiot! Wow, did you lose your hearing by messing around with so many guys?!" Alice asked.

Topaz glared at the girl, not afraid to fight her. Suddenly Drake got in between the two to prevent the fight

"Ladies, ladies! Stop this fighting!" he instructed. "We're here to hang out, right?"

The girls sighed. "Yeah, whatever.." they said in unison. Drake sighed and sat down on the chair.

"That little tramp...messing up my "date" with Drake..ooooh I'm close to snapping her neck." Alice thought.

'Who does that flat chest loser think she is...she may be the princess of this land, but at school she's nothing!" Topaz thought.

The three spent time with each other while both Alice and Topaz tried to one up each other, for example finding the best outfits. Drake however watched the girls interacted and didn't even bother to stop them. If there was one thing he learned: is to never get in between two girls' rivalry.

After heading to their tenth store today, the two girls rushed to the same sexy red dress that was perfect for a date night. Both Alice and Topaz argued over who gets the dress.

"Oh big brother, do you think this dress will look sexier on her or on her?" Topaz asked, giving him a wink.

"You slut! That's his brother, you can't be asking such things!" Alice protested.

Topaz growled at that insult. "Why you…"

Suddenly a tall woman got in between the girls before they could do any damage. "Excuse ladies, I'm afraid you're disturbing our customers !"

"Who they hell are you?" Topaz asked.

"I'm the manager of this store, and you two are suspended from this store for three months!" she replied.

"WHAT?!" Alice and Topaz said in unison.

The two ladies soon walked out with drake following them, relieved that the fight was over.

"W-Why don't we get some lunch?" Drake asked nervously.

The three sat down with their food at the food court. Drake started eating his pizza, relaxed and content while his sister and friend ordered a jumbo hotdog. Topaz winked and slowly inserted the hotdog in her mouth, getting the surrounding boys' stares and attention.

"Damn...wish I was that hotdog…" a guy muttured.

Alice growled silently and attempted to do the same thing Topaz was doing: being sexy. The princess slowly started to insert the hotdog in her mouth, but immediately started to shove it in her mouth, she started to wave her hands signaling that she was choking. While Topaz smirked, Drake rushed behind Alice, doing the Heimlich maneuver until the hot was spit out of Alice's mouth, landing on Topaz's face.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Topaz screeched.

Alice breathed in and out, finally feeling air again. "Wow….thank you for saving me, Drake.." she said.

Drake sat back down in his chair. "No problem, but what were you thinking?" he asked.

Alice blushed, trying to figure out an explanation. 'Oh...I was just...really hungry…"

Drake nodded. "Well make sure to be careful." he warned.

"This sucks, I wanna go home!" Topaz whined.

Drake at the window, seeing the sunset outside the mall. "Well, it is getting late. Alice, I'll walk you home, but do you mind if we drop off Topaz first? Our house is on the way."

"Sure, no problem." Alice said.

"I need to take a shower, I smell like hotdog thanks to you!" Topaz yelled.

"Calm down, that's just the smell of all the "hotdog" you get in the janitor's closet." Alice replied, which made the bat growl.

The three walked to Topaz and Drake's house as the sun slowly went down. While this wasn't Alice's ideal of a good time, she had fun. Besides, she spat hotdog on Topaz which highlighted her day. Drake knocked on the door because he didn't have a key to the house yet.

The door opened, which revealed a curvaceous, white bat with a tanned muzzle, stunning teal colored eyes and a flirty smile which caught Alice's attention. She wore a black leotard and pink tights and a black headband. She also had shorter hair than Topaz.

"She has bigger boobs than Topaz…" Alice thought.

"Why kids, you're home!" the bat cheered.

"Hello, mother…" Drake greeted. Topaz stormed into the house with a pout on her face, ignoring her mother.

"Topaz, what's wrong with you?" the bat mother asked.

"Thanks to her I got hotdog all over myself! I'm gonna take a shower!" Topaz yelled.

"Well then, don't let the door slap you on the way in." the mother muttured. "You know, people ask if me and Topaz are sisters. It's like I'm forever twenty years old…" she gushed/

Alice smirked at her comment. "I like her, she's sassy." the chipmunk thought.

"So who's your friend, Drake?" she asked. "I'm Rouge, Rouge the bat." Rouge added.

"Well mom, this is Alice." Drake replied.

"Princess Alice Acorn." Alice corrected, shaking the mother's hand.

Rouge gave a warm smile. "Why you're the Princess of Acorn!" she cheered.

Alice chuckled softly. "Yeeah..that's me, miss."

"You know, dear..I actually knew your father King Sonic." Rouge said, recalling the memories of her friends.

"You..did?" Alice asked.

"Of course...oh I remember like it was yesterday." Rouge replied. "If you want, we could discuss it over dinner." she suggested.

"If you value your life...you'll decline…" Drake whispered. Alice remember Drake's comment about his mother's terrible cooking.

"That's okay, Ms. Rouge. I had a big lunch but thanks anyway." Alice replied.

Rouge giggled slightly. "Aw, alright. So Drake, you're going to walk this nice girl home, right?"

"You better, because I taught you better than that..." a figure behind Rouge said.

 **To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Alice's Confessions and Slammed Walls**

Behind Rouge was a black hedgehog with red eyes, a tanned muzzle, and a furry white chest that made him look rugged. Alice looked at him, getting a vibe that he was intimidating, however he was quite handsome due to looking like her crush.

"I was planning to, dad…" Drake murttured.

"Oh Shaddy, meet the princess of Acorn!" Rouge introduced.

Alice gave a nervous wave and Shadow just glared at her before turning his attention to his son. "You are not to enter this house until she gets home safely, got it?" he instructed.

"Yeah, dad..and see ya, mom." Drake said before walking away with Alice.

"Bye, dear! Bye Princess!" Rouge waved.

As they walked, Alice made sure she stood by Drake as he escorted her to the apartments. It was a sweet gesture, despite being made to do it by Shadow.

"So, we going to the castle?" Drake asked.

"Nah, I'm staying at Spines's apartment, I know the way...so...does your dad not like me?" Alice whispered.

"Nah, he acts like that with everyone, so don't take it personal." Drake reassured. "Dad had a rough past….he lost his best friend during a shooting…" he said, trying to give a glimpse of his father's past.

Alice nodded. "I see….I'm sorry to hear…"

"Hey, it's no problem." he said. "He's married and has three kids."

"Wait...three? But I only saw you and Topaz."

"Yeah..I have an older sister named Maria." Drake replied.

"I didn't know you had an older sister. What's she like?" Alice asked.

"She's a hedgehog...and she's in college. She's actually really nice unlike my bratty sister Topaz. Maria used to babysit us."

"Did she have big boobs too?" Alice asked annoyed.

Drake blushed deeply. "W-What kind of question is that?!"

"It's just a question!"

"You got a thing for boobs?" Drake asked, chuckling. "Well you'd have to see her for yourself." Alice blushed deeply and giggled to hide her embarrassment.

Alice nodded, it felt nice hearing Drake open up about his family. The two talked before arriving to at Amy and Spines's apartment. However before Alice could go in, she had something to admit to her crush.

"Listen...I had a really great time with you." she admitted. Drake gave a prideful smirk.

"You too."

Alice smiled before looking down on the ground, which confused Drake.

"Alice?"

"Drake..I need to tell you something…"

"Okay...what's up?"

"I...I have a crush on you...and I've been having it for a while..you're really handsome and cute and sexy..and I admire you from afar everyday and everynight...and I'd sniff your sheets if I could everyday..and I like you!" Alice yelled.

Drake was definitely speechless at this point...he didn't know if he thought that confession was sweet..or weird. He sighed softly and looked into Alice's emerald eyes.

"Listen Alice….you're very cute...athletic...you're crazy too...but also kind under all that." he started. "But...I can't accept."

"W-W-What?! You can't?" Alice asked. "B-B-B-But why….."

"Because-"

"It's because of my flat chest right?! Don't lie to me!" Alice protested.

"Wait what?!" Drake asked. "This has nothing to do with your chest!"

"Then what?!"

The white hedgehog sighed. "Well...because I'm not ready to date…" he said. "I'm still young...I need to go to college after high school..get a career."

"Then..I'll wait for you!" Alice protested.

Drake shook his head. "Don't..you deserve to be happy with a guy who loves you." he said. "Besides, you're a princess..I'm sure you have many gentlemen callers out for you."

"But I want you…" Alice thought sadly.

"Yeah…thanks."

"So..friends?"

"..sure..friends…"

The two gave each other a high five before saying their goodbyes. Alice walked into the apartment before watching Drake leave. The princess presented herself in a cool manner...but truth be told..she couldn't take rejection…

The chipmunk walked upstairs and knocked on Spines's bedroom door. "Spines? You there?" she asked. Without a response, Alice shrugged and walked in anyway. She saw a big lump under the covers, indicating that Spines was in bed.

"Spines?! Did you not hear me?!" she yelled. "...Spines?"

"What.." the hedgehog muttered, rising up from under the covers.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah.." he lied. "...not really…"

Alice sat next to him on the bed trying to comfort the hedgehog. She sighed while rubbing his back, giving him sympathy.

"What happened? Did you...talk to daddy?"

"He denied me…"

"What?"

"He...he DENIED ME!" Spines yelled, before getting up to punch his wall. The powerful force made a huge dent and Spines breathed in and out trying to control his temper.

"You mean...he doesn't believe you?"

"Yeah...that bastard didn't...he thinks I'm not his because...of how I look…" he explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean look at me...I'm a monster…" he muttured. "Look at my teeth, look at my claws...look at EVERYTHING!" he yelled, punching the wall again. Alice winced at the sound of the punch, but made a mental note on how powerful he was.

"Whoa...glad he doesn't fight girls." she thought.

"Listen...you're not a monster.." Alice started. "I mean..you're the kindest person I've met...you're also honest..you're brave...that's not what a monster is." she explained.

Spines looked back at the chipmunk. "Yeah...you're right.." he admitted.

"Just...give dad some time." she said. "He's probably really curious about you."

Spines nodded. "Thanks...so how did the mall go with Drake?"

"Awful!" Alice yelled, triggering a change of mood. "He invited his slut sister..tauting me with her huge bags of fat called boobs...but the worst part is that he doesn't return my feelings for him.."

"Wait...you actually did it?" he asked. "But you two just met a week ago…"

"Still..he rejected me…it's not the best feeling.." she replied. Spines placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a small smile.

"You look like you wanna punch something." he said.

"Maybe I do...maybe I don't"

"Well...you should get your anger out...punch my wall." Spines suggested. Alice nodded and immediately started punching the wall while screaming, scaring the birds on the powerline.

"THIS IS FOR REJECTION!" she yelled.

Spines smirked and started punching the wall, to get out his own personal anger. "WHAT SHE SAID!" he yelled.

"WHY MUST I BE A PRINCESS!"

"WHY MUST I LOOK LIKE A MONSTER!"

"WHY ARE WE BORN THIS WAY!" they yelled in unison, completely damaging the wall. The two huffed and puffed, relaxing their muscles before chuckling in unison. Suddenly Spines paused while Alice kept laughing a storm.

"Oh shit.." he muttured.

The chipmunk stopped laughing and looked at the fluffy hedgehog. "What's wrong?"

"We damaged the wall…"

"So?!"

"So?! That means we gotta pay for it! My mom's gonna kill me!"

"Oh…."

 **To be continued..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A Visit to Mother's**

"So what do we do?!" Alice panicked.

"W-Well...looks like we're going to have to get a job…" Spines murmured.

"Wait? WE?"

"...Yeah you punched it with me." he replied. Alice sighed in defeat, knowing that he had a point.

"Fine Fine...but me a princess? Get a job?" she asked, only for Spines to shrug.

"Oh now you wanna be a princess…"

"Whatever. So where would we get a job anyway?" the princess asked.

"Well, we'll have to look for one after school." Spines said.

"Alright, so in the meantime could I stay for the night?"

"Sure."

"Alright, get off the bed because I'm sleeping on that."

"..." Spines got off the bed, laying himself on the floor with a spare pillow and blanket with alice crawled onto the bed.

Meanwhile Sonic entered the room where Sally was resting. There were bags under her eyes, her head was hurting, and she coughed like crazy during earlier. Now she felt slightly better, but still under the weather.

The hedgehog approached his wife with a small smile and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So..feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes..I should be fine." she replied, sipping her honey infused tea. Sonic's face soon turned serious.

"Listen Sal...I need to tell you something." Sonic started.

"Oh there's a first…" she deadpanned.

"...Anyways..I'm gonna be gone for the night." he said.

"What? Where will you be going, dear?" Sally asked.

"Well...mom's house.." Sonic replied. "There's something I need to confront her about."

"Are you okay, Sonic?" she asked. "Talk to me."

"It's family business, Sal.."

"Family business? But I AM your family!" she exclaimed.

"Sal...seriously, I need to go to mom's." Sonic protested. The queen sighed, knowing how stubborn the hedgehog was...despite being as stubborn or even more so than him.

"Fine..I give up." she said. "You can go to your mother's." she added defeated.

"Thank you.." Sonic said. Sally rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, which made Sonic give her a kiss on the cheek to ease her pouty mood.

"Listen...I'll bring you some of that Acorn bread you love." Sonic reassured.

Sally resisted...but then slowly warmed up to him with a smile. "Okay fine...but you better promise."

"I promise!" Sonic replied, giving a thumbs up. He gave his wife another kiss before she spoke up.

"Do you need to pack?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll be back early morning." he replied. "See ya, Sal!" Sonic soon took off at full speed, running towards the other side of the kingdom. Sally sat in her bed sighing, thinking about her husband...she looked at her silver ring that she wore...as a tear escaped her eye.

 _She knew her marriage wasn't the same... she felt sick and lonely..despite having a family…_

A lavender hedgehog placed her long flowing hair in a ponytail. She swept the floor of her tiny home trying to hold a smile on face. Aleena looked at the many pictures of her family...there was her deceased husband Jules, her brother-in law Charles "Chuck", and her three children...Sonia, Manic, and Sonic...her little speedster.

Aleena was in her late sixties, she had a few wrinkles, her hair had some gray highlights and she was slightly chubby, although she aged quite beautifully.

She heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be in this hour.." she said.

The hedgehog mother answered the door and saw her blue son, standing in the cold outside.

"Sonic!" she gasped.

"Hey..mom.." he greeted.

"Come in come in!" she cheered, giving him a hug. Sonic returned the hug before walking in. Aleena smiled and her green eyes glistened, seeing one of her sons looking well and health, however he sounded...sad.

"Sonic..is something the matter dear?" she asked. "How is Amy and Alice?"

"Mom...I married Sally!" Sonic corrected.

Aleena giggled. "Oh silly me, I must be getting old…I figured since you two were always on and off...you'd be broken up by now."

The blue hedgehog sighed. "Well anyways..I kinda need your advice." Sonic said, feeling like a kid needing comfort from his mother. Aleena nodded, and the two sat down on the couch.

"Well...you see some boy came to my castle..he was a friend of Alice's I suppose. Anyways...he claimed that he was my long lost son…" the blue hedgehog explained.

"Oh my...what does he look like?" she asked.

"He's tall...dark blue...he actually has my shade of green eyes..he also has three bangs…really furry" Sonic described.

"Sonic..he sounds sorta like you...kinda." Aleena said truthfully.

"I mean..a little but...I don't know, I still don't believe him." Sonic replied. "He's also kinda scary looking...really sharp teeth...longer nails…he also said that he's the Amy Rose's son."

"Really? But you can't be the father, you never….had relations with Amy." Aleena said.

"Well actually….I did..once…"

"...Really?"

"Yeah…while I was with Sally too...and after the baby was born..." Sonic explained.

"..Did you tell Sally about the affair, Sonic?"

"No.."

Aleena slapped Sonic on the back of the head.

"OW!" Sonic yelled. "Mom!"

"Don't you mom me, young man! That's a long time that you kept that from her!" she scolded. Sonic truly felt like a little kid at this point. "If your father...your father were still alive, oh who knows what he's say.."

"I know I know…"

"You say that, but will you tell her?" she asked.

"Mom of course…" Sonic replied. "Someday…"

The kindhearted Aleena paused, trying to control her temper. "Sonic..I'm gonna trust you...so I won't say a word. Now...you know it only takes one time to make a baby? Did Amy ever tell you that she was pregnant after you two...you know."

"You can't even say sex, mom?" Sonic thought.

"No..she didn't...and I'm thinking she didn't tell me because she believes it's not mine… I'm sure of it." he replied.

"Sounds like you need closure...why not take a DNA test?" Aleena suggested.

Sonic's ears perked up. "Mom...that's a genius idea!" he praised.

"Do you know anyone with a DNA analyzer?" she asked.

"No..but I know who could build one." Sonic said. "My buddy Tails! Infact..his daughter and my daughter are best friends. I bet his daughter could get Tails to build one."

"Or you could ask Tails yourself like a grown man?"

"Uhh...fine, sure…"

"Excellent!" Aleena said. "Sonic...if it's true...will you be in that boy's life? ..and make sure he visits me?"

"Yes mom...I'd never abandon my kid...if he's mine..I will treat him like how a father should treat his son." Sonic promised. Aleena nodded and smiled at her son, giving a hug.

"I'm proud of you, dear…"

"Thanks mom…"

The two released each other and Aleena looked at Sonic with a worried expression. "Sonic...do you love Sally..or Amy?" she asked.

"I..I love Sally, mom.. I mean, we have a daughter together and been married for over ten years." Sonic said.

Aleena nodded..despite not feeling convinced. "Well then..I want you to stay here for the night. It's late. You can stay in your room."

"Thanks, Mom!" Sonic said with a smile, he kissed her cheek before running upstairs to take a shower and then reunite with his old bedroom.

"Blue walls...comfy bed...damn I've missed this bed…just simple..." Sonic thought, before slowly drifting to sleep.

Aleena heard nothing but silence, meaning Sonic was asleep. She looked at a picture of a blue hedgehog with sky blue eyes and brown bangs, He wore a red vest with fur trimming and red boots. However his most distinguished feature was his robotic right arm.

"Oh Jules...if only you were here…" Aleena thought. "Please give guidance to my son..from up above…"

 **To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Job Hunt and Prowlers**

Next day after school, both Alice and Spines walked around the city looking for a job to pay off the wall damage. Spines didn't care what the job was as long as it paid..however Alice was a bit picky.

The two went into a fast food restaurant known as Burger Kingdom, a well popular food chain. Spines made a mental note to keep this from his mother, so she wouldn't be worried and angry at what they did.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Alice murmured. "I never thought I'd be applying to work here…"

"Well..this place hires teens so…" Spines replied. The two walked up to the cashier. The green dog behind the counter looked bored, he didn't want to be at his job.

"Welcome to Burger Kingdom...can I take your order?" he asked in a monotone.

"Well, I'd like to speak with the manager." Spines replied.

"I am the manager…" the dog said.

"Oh good! Now listen, we need a job here!" Alice instructed.

"...Well you need to fill out an application…" the cashier replied. "Then turn it into me..my name is Billy.."

"Well "Billy", I'm Princess Alice of Acorn and me and my friend here need a job immediately!" she yelled.

Billy sighed loudly. "Fine…: what are your skills?" he asked.

"Well...I cook-" Spines started.

"Good, you're the cook.." Billy replied. "Can you start now?" he asked.

"Yeah I can!" the hedgehog replied before going to the kitchen in the back.

Billy turned his attention to Alice. "Alright...and you?"

"Well..I like to fight, go in adventures..especially to the deepest parts of Mobius..the most highest of altitudes and the greatest of danger!" Alice replied, exaggerating.

"Oh so you like danger?" the emotionless dog asked.

"Yep! Without danger...my life is meaningless." she replied.

"Okay. Then you're the janitor." Billy replied, handing the chipmunk a mop.

"WHAT?"

"Now you can start by cleaning the restroom." Billy instructed.

"Fine..women's restrooms are usually nice anyway." Alice said.

"The men's restroom…"

"What?!"

"Now…"

Alice sighed, knowing the reason why she was here. She slouched as she walked into the men's restroom...which led an unpleasant stench. Spines chuckled, watching the chipmunk in misery.

"That's what she gets for being so bossy…" Spines thought, before placing a dozen of burgers on the grill.

"Hey er..Billy? Is it just you here?" Spines asked, noticing the lack of people.

"No, I have other employees...but I sent them on their break….three hours ago…but they never returned." Billy said.

"...Well okay then." Spines replied, not even bothering to warn him.

Meanwhile Sonic was at his mother's house, eating his chili dogs that his mother made him. Aleena smiled and handed Sonic a loaf of bread wrapped in a sack and a ribbon.

"I made some Acorn bread for Sally." Aleena said.

"Thanks, mom." Sonic replied.

"So how are you feeling, dear?" she asked.

"Pretty rested..kinda nice to sleep in my old bed again."

Aleena nodded and sat down at the table. "So Sonic….I want you to get this thing out of the way..about if this boy is your son."

"Yes mom"

"And what sure you take showers everyday."

"..yes mom."

"And make sure you brush your teeth."

"..Mom, I know." Sonic chuckled. Soon Sonic left after saying his goodbyes to his mother. He ran to the Castle of Acorn to drop off the Acorn Bread to Sally, who was reading a book in her bedroom.

"Sonic, you're back!" she cheered. "Although you said you were gonna be back early! It's the afternoon!"

"Sorry, Sal..gotta go." Sonic replied, giving her the sack of Acorn Bread.

"Sonic-" but with no hesitation, Sonic ran out of the room and out of the castle.

"Now to Tails's place...man it's been awhile since I was at his place..hope he's not mad." Sonic thought.

At Tails's house and workshop, Tails was reading the newspaper while his wife Cream was preparing dinner in the kitchen. Cream looked at her two twins named Promise and Kitsune, two baby fox twins sitting in their highchairs. Promise was a golden furred fox with his mother's eyes while Kitsune was a pale, golden furred colored fox with her father's sky blue eyes.

Both parents were very happily married and had three beautiful children. First being Kristen, Alice's best friend and a proud daddy's girl. Next being their bundle of joys, the twins.

"Now babies, I want you to eat your mashed peaches." Cream instructed, spoon feeding the twins. The twins giggled as they ate their food obediently. Tails smiled at his wife and babies, proud of his wonderful family.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Tails said, the fox stood up and opened the door revealing Sonic the Hedgehog himself.

"Hey buddy.."

"...S-Sonic?" the fox stuttered.

"Listen, could we head to the workshop? I need to talk to you." Sonic said.

"Well sure..but how've you been?"the fox asked.

"No time!" Sonic replied.

"Tails? Who's' at the door?" Cream called out.

"Oh, it's Sonic, dear." Tails reply.

"Oh hi, Mr. Sonic!" Cream greeted.

"Hey Cream!" Sonic replied. "Let's go.." he whispered to his best friend. The two headed out back to Tails's workshop. Tails sat in his office chair, ready to listen.

"So Sonic, what's up?" he asked.

"Well Tails...I need you to build a DNA analyzer" Sonic replied.

"W-Wha...? Why?"

"It's a long story.."

"Well..I have all day." Tails said.

"Just promise you'll keep it a secret."

"I promise, Sonic."

Sonic started to explain the story of how Spines came into the castle claiming that he was his son. He also explained about his "affair" that Sonic had with Amy that happened many years ago…

Tails nearly wanted to punch his "brother", but stood cool.

"...and you haven't told her?" Tails asked.

"No..I didn't.."

Tails sighed. "It's fascinating that you kept it so long...but...that's your wife, Sonic. How could you do this?" he asked. "And don't give some crappy excuse."

"I...I don't have an excuse...lust and other emotions got the best of me." Sonic said.

"Are you afraid of her divorcing you, Sonic..? Considering that you have a daughter and all that.." Tails said. "I know it's gonna be tough for her."

"Kinda..I mean I love Sally but...I just hate being king to be honest." Sonic replied. "And...about the divorce..how was it for you? You were married to Mina right?"

"Yeah I was." Tails replied. "Me and her..wanted different things, we fell out of love. I wanted kids and she didn't, I wanted to move near the open fields, she wanted to be in the city and etc, etc, etc….then..I fell inlove with Cream and now here we are married."

"Gotcha...man I don't know, Tails.." Sonic said.

Tails nodded. "I see..but if this boy is your son..you gotta do the right thing.." he instructed. "And be in his life."

"So you're saying you can build the DNA analyzer?" Sonic asked.

Tails gave the hedgehog a thumbs up. "Hey, I'll have it ready in an hour!" Sonic smiled, returning the thumbs up.

"So..who is the guy?" the fox asked.

"His name is..Spines I think." the blue hedgehog replied.

"Spines? I know him!" a voice called.

The two turned around and saw Kristen with a backpack on her back, indicating that she just came home from school.

"Sweetie, you know him?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, daddy. He goes to my school." the cream colored fox replied. "The big scary guy."

"Does he hang out with Alice?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, they've been hanging out with each other lately." she replied.

"Kristen, I want you to bring Spines over here." Tails instructed. "Could you check at his house?"

"Yes sir!" Kristen replied, before flying off with her twin tails she inherited from her father.

Tails blushed slightly, turning his attention to sonic which made the hedgehog confused. "What's wrong, Tails? Why are you blushing like that?" he asked.

"Well...in order to uh...get data...you'll need to give me a sample of..you know…"

"Sample of what..?"

"Sperm…"

"...Oh.." Sonic replied, blushing slightly.

"Yeah..so.." the fox started. "Take one of those bottles with the cork." he instructed, in which Sonic followed.

Tails went over to a cabinet and grabbed a box, taking out some items. He took out some adult magazines from the box.

"So..you want Naughty Schoolgirls or Pinch Magazine?" he asked.

"Uhhh...I guess Naughty Schoolgirls." Sonic replied. "Where's the bathroom then?"

"Just head left."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Tails replied, ending this awkward conversation.

 **To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Fuzzy Feelings**

Spines hummed a tune while flipping burgers. Alice walked out of the bathroom cursing under breath, but stopped when she saw the customers...happy. The customers looked like they actually enjoy their food which made Alice suspicious. She headed out back to the kitchen and saw Spines happily flipping burgers.

"Yo!" she yelled.

Spines turned around and smiled. "Oh hey, was the bathroom fun?" he joked.

"Forget that." Alice replied. "Why are these people enjoying the food? Did you do something?!" she asked.

"Weeeeelll...I might have seasoned the burgers more, made sure the buns were warm, and threw out that old burger sauce to make a whole new batch." Spines bragged. "No biggie."

"...Very clever…"

"Thanks, now these people want more burgers so I'm keeping them coming!" Spines proclaimed. "For I...Spines Rose...will make sure EVERYONE'S TASTEBUDS ARE HAPPY!"

"Geez…" Alice muttured. "Anyways...mind making me a burger? I'm hungry from cleaning toilets."

Spines shrugged. "Sure, what do you want on it?"

"Cheese, mayo, lettuce, tomato, pickles, and that special sauce."

"..You know the special sauce has mayo right?"

"...Well then I guess it's not so special." Alice replied. Spines sighed but then his eyes widened when he saw a beautiful girl at the counter, trying to decide on her order.

The girl was a hedgehog with magenta fur and long wavy quills that ran all the way down to her back; she also had a fair colored muzzle with a button nose and green eyes. She wore a black turtleneck sweater with a long flowy red skirt. She also wore a black hairband, which matched her sweater.

"Who's that?" Alice asked, noticing the girl Spines was staring at.

"That's Mindy Simpson…." Spines whispered. "My childhood crush…"

"Oh yeah, you did mention a crush." Alice recalled. "So that's her huh? I was right...she's out of your league."

"S-Shut up!" Spines replied. "She….wow she's grown...she was in my elementary school when I lived in Mercia."

"You lived in Mercia?!"

"Er...yeah, I thought I mentioned it.

"Nope, tell me more about your crush."

"Well…" Spines started, having a flashback.

 _ **Flashback begins**_

 _I was at school... when I was a kid..and I was playing with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen….she was interesting..had the cutest laugh..but asked such interesting questions…_

"Spines, I was thinking of changing it up this year with my look...have any advice?" she asked.

Spines blushed intensely. "W-what do I care about that?" he asked.

The young girl giggled. "It's just a question...I know it's silly.." she replied sadly.

"Well...okay, don't laugh but...I always found it kinda cute when a girl wears a hairband...I don't know why I find it cute..I can't explain it." he said.

Mindy nodded and smiled. "Hmmm..I might try it out! I hate how my quills can get in my face." she stated. "May I have your cookies?" she asked, noticing his lunch.

"S-s-sure." Spines stuttered, handing the girl his cookies that his mom packed for him. He watched his dear crush eat the cookies, admiring on how cute she looked when she got cookie crumble on the corner of her mouth.

"She's so cute…I wanna impress her somehow...I wanna...I wanna make my own cookies! Yeah, I'll ask mom!" Spines thought.

 _When I got home, I asked mom if she could teach me how to bake...that's when I started to have a passion for being in the kitchen…_

"You want to know how to bake cookies?" the pink hedgehog asked.

"Yeah...there's this..erm..girl I like.." Spines stuttered. Amy's eyes glistened, hearing this news.

"Oh goodness! My baby has a crush!" she cheered, hugging her young hoglet tightly.

"M-Mom! It's no big deal!" Spines replied. Amy released him and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm just a sucker for love! When I was younger, I was deeply in love with your father and I wanted to cook for him to win him over! Oh he was so cool!" she said. "Anyways...I will teach my son to cook for the power of love!"

After baking the cookies, Spines handed his mother a gooey, chocolate chip cookie. Amy took a bite, immediately enjoying the sweet flavors.

"Mmm...oh sweetie, you did amazing for your first time!" she cheered.

"Thanks, I think I should've probably done better." Spines replied.

"Oh nonsense, they're perfect!" Amy reassured, picking up her son and nuzzling his cheek. Spines squirmed a bit, laughing as Amy was tickling him with her nose.

"Mooooooommmmm.."

"Aw..I love you, dear."

 _ **Flashback ends**_

"So that's when you started cooking…" Alice said. "So..did Mindy like the cookies?"

"She did..but then she got sick from all the cookies she ate and threw up on my shoes." Spines replied.

"...True love…" Alice deadpanned. "So why not talk to her?"

"Because...look at me...I used to be cuter as a kid but now...I look like a beast." Spines replied.

"Ever heard of Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yeah."

"Well guess who's the beast?"

"..Very funny."

"And I think she's leaving."

"What?!" Spines yelled. The dark blue hedgehog looked out from the kitchen and saw the magenta hedgehog leaving the restaurant with a To-Go bag. "No no no no no!"

"Why are you mad? Not like you were gonna talk to her" Spines asked.

"Y-You don't know that!"

"Be honest…"

"...Yeah...maybe I would've chickened out..but no matter, not like I'll see her again." he said sadly.

"Hey Champ, you don't know that." Alice replied.

"Hey janitor, you might want to mop the puke in the kid's pen." Dave instructed, which made Spines chuckled.

"Guess you got some chunks to clean." Spines stated.

"Yeah, you'll never see her again, idiot!" she yelled, before walking over to the playpen.

Kristen the fox flew towards Spines's home with her two tails. She landed at the front door of the apartment and rang the doorbell.

A robe cladded Amy opened the door and saw the fox, giving her a smile. "Well hello there, how may I help you?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"H-Hi, I'm looking for Spines. I saw this address on the school address book." Kristen replied.

"Yes, this is Spines's house. I'm his mother, Ms. Amy Rose." Amy introduced.

"Oh, wonderful! Well I'm Kristen, have you seen Spines, Ms. Rose?" the fox asked.

"Hmm..last I saw him he was going to school. He should've been back an hour ago." Amy said. "Oh I hope my boy is okay….wait, how come you need to see him?" she asked.

"O-Oh uh...well..er tutoring..math tutoring!" Kristen lied.

Amy's eyes widened. "M-My son is a tutor...that's amazing!" she cheered. "Wait..but my son kinda..struggles in math."

"Well..he's improved I guess." Kristen replied.

"Well..he must've been improving greatly if he's a tutor!" Amy stated. "Would you like to stay here and wait for him, dear?"

"No thank you, ma'am." Kristen replied. "But thank you for the offer."

"Such a polite girl….kinda reminds me of a friend.." the pink hedgehog thought.

"Well, I hope I see you again, Kristen." Amy said.

"Yes, thank you so much, Ms. Rose." Kristen replied. Amy closed the door and Kristen sighed, with no other clue to where Spines was.

"I guess I'll get some dinner at Burger Kingdom." Kristen said. The fox flew away from the apartments and headed to the fast food restaurant. She walked in Burger Kingdom, which looked pretty popular ue to Spines's new burger recipe.

"The food must've improved.." Kristen thought.

"Kristen?" a voice called. The fox turned around at the call of her name and saw her best friend, holding a mop and in a janitor's uniform.

"Alice…"

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **(Oh by the way, my first Sonamy lemon attempt of how Sonic and Amy hooked up is now posted. It's titled** _ **Will You Stay the Night?**_ **Rated M for sexual themes. If anyone's interested, please give it a read. Thanks!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Infamous DNA Test**

The two girls hugged one another, however Kristen backed away after taking a whiff of Alice's clothes.

"A-Alice...you smell awful!" Kristen stated, covering her nose. "Why are you working here anyway?"

"Ugh..I was cleaning puke." Alice replied. "And it's a long story..so what are you up to?"

"I'm looking for that Spines guy...my father has something important." the fox replied. "Do you know where he is?"

"Oh him, yeah he's in the kitchen." Alice replied. "YO SPINES, GET OVER HERE!"

The tall hedgehog ran to the front where the girls were. "What? I'm flipping burgers." he replied.

"Listen, this is Kristen from school. She needs you to come with her." Alice said, before turning to the frightened fox. "Don't be shy, he's actually really nice."

Kristen looked at the hedgehog, giving a small smile and a wave after staring. "H-Hi there.."

Spines as well stared at the girl, with a light blush on his face admiring the cute girl. "H-Hi…"

"Awww see, you two are connecting already!" Alice said. "Now Spines, you need to go with Kristen."

"O-Oh yes, please Mr. Spines, you must come with me to my father's workshop!"

"W-Wait what? First who's your father and why do I need to go with you? We just met." Spines asked.

"Because….King Sonic the Hedgehog is there waiting.." Kristen replied, which made Spines's eyes widened of the mention of that name.

"Dad's at the workshop?" Alice asked.

"Wait...why is he waiting for me?" Spines asked. "That bastard kicked me out his castle."

"Because...he wants closure...if you're his son." Kristen replied.

"He does huh...well then.."

"Well, you gotta go, Spines!" Alice proclaimed. "What do you have to lose?"

Spines sighed softly. "You're right...Alice, you'll have to take over in the kitchen." he said.

"WHAT?"

"Let's go, Kristen." Spines instructed.

The fox gave a short nod. "Right." she responded before leading the hedgehog out of the fast food restaurant.

"But I can't cook….I don't even pour my own bowls of cereal…" Alice thought.

Both Kristen and Spines ran out the town and into the fields away from the buildings that led to Tails's workshop. They traveled at great speeds, keeping consistency.

"So, what does your father do?" Spines asked.

"He's an inventor, he's creating a DNA machine." Kristen replied.

"Inventor huh…" Spines thought. The two arrived at Tails's workshop near the ocean. Kristen walked inside, leading Spines to Tails's main office where he worked.

"Daddy, I'm home!" Kristen called out. "And I brought Spines."

Both Sonic and Tails turned around and saw Kristen and Spines. As soon as Spines's and Sonic's eyes met, a staredown was happening. Spines gave a glare due to what Sonic said in their last encounter….Sonic immediately remembered the boy in a non pleasant way.

"Once the DNA test says he's the father...it'll finally make him realise that I am his son." Spines thought.

"Once the DNA test says that I'm not the father...it'll finally shut that kid up and we can all put this whole thing behind us.." Sonic thought.

"Great job, sweetie." Tails praised, rubbing her head before turning to the dark blue hedgehog. "So you must be Spines, I'm Tails, Kristen's father." he greeted, extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Spines replied, shaking Tails's hand.

"I'm surprise he's not afraid of me.." Spines thought.

"And I'm guessing you know Sonic." Tails said, making Spines glare at the king.

"Oh I do.." he muttured.

"So before we start, I'm..gonna need a sample from you…" Tails said, giving Spines a test tube bottle and cork.

"Oh, so do I just spit in it?" Spines asked.

"Er..not exactly...I need your sperm." Tails replied.

Spines blushed three shades of red, but focused on the goal to prove that he's Sonic's long lost son. "O-Ookay.." Spines muttured.

"You want Naughty Schoolgirls or Pinch Magazine?" Tails asked, offering two adult magazines.

"D-Daddy, you have those?!" Kristen yelled in embarrassment.

"Damn my mom would kill me if she found out I'm looking at these…" Spines thought.

"I guess...Naughty Schoolgirls…"

"Huh..maybe he is my son." Sonic thought.

"Bathroom's right over there." Tails pointed. Spines nodded and went into the bathroom...staying there for a while.

Later on, Tails had Kristen, Spines, and Sonic wait in a room while Tails worked on the DNA machine with both sperm samples from the respective parties. Silence filled the room as Spines refused to look at Sonic while Sonic couldn't care less. Kristen was worried for her new found friend, what if Sonic..wasn't the father.

Tails opened the door. 'You two ready?" he asked.

"Let's just get this over with." Sonic said.

"Yeah...let's.." Spines agreed. The two hedgehogs followed the fox into the room which showed a box like machine on the table, the DNA Analyzer.

"This is the DNA Analyzer. Both of the sperm samples are inside and scanned, so all I need to do if print the results." Tails explained.

"Well what are you waiting for, buddy?" Sonic asked.

"It's called building the suspense,Sonic." Tails deadpanned.

"You really should be more patient." Spines advised.

"..How can he be my son.." Sonic muttered.

"Calm down, Sonic. The results are in." the orange fox said as the machine printed a strip of paper.

Tails took a deep breath before reading. "Sonic…."

" _You are the father…"_

 _ **To be continued...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Life Changes**

"Could you...do another scan?" Sonic asked.

Tails repeated the scan, before getting the results. "Yep, it says that you're still the father." the fox stated.

"So I was right…" Spines replied.

"No..this has to be a mistake, I can't be the father!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What's interesting is that in your DNA..you still have some of that Dark Gaia power in you from when you were a werehog...Spines also has that DNA, so he must've inherited that gene which is why he looks like a werehog." Tails explained.

"What's a werehog?" Spines asked.

"Cross between a werewolf and a hedgehog." Tails explained. "Besides Sonic, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that you two kinda look alike."

"So that's why I look like..this.." Spines said.

"..." Sonic suddenly started to run, but bumped into a figure standing at the door.

"Where do you think you're going, faker?" Shadow asked, looking down on the fallen king.

Sonic rubbed his aching butt before looking up at the figure. "S-Shadow? H-How did you-"

"Good to see you, Shadow!" Tails said. "...but how long have you been standing here?"

"Oh, a while." Shadow replied bluntly. "This fool bumped into me while he was running off. What are you a chicken? You can't man enough to be a father?"

"It's not that...it's just.."

"But nothing, if you don't step into this boy's life, I'll personally kill you and then raise him as he was my own." Shadow threatened. "You impregnated Rose, and now you can't face the reality?"

"Whoa! First off, Amy never told me that she was pregnant with a kid. Don't make me look like I'm the bad guy." Sonic stated. "Second, this is just all coming to me….and Sally doesn't know about the affair me and Amy had seventeen years ago. How can I raise him without my wife knowing?"

"Well you could either tell the truth that you're a cheating scumbag, or you can secretly spend time him." Shadow suggested.

Spines shrugged. "Hm, I'm fine with that. You'd have to talk with mom though."

"Where is your mom?" Sonic asked.

"Probably at home getting ready for work." Spines informed.

"I see…" Sonic started. "Wait..where did Shadow go?" he asked.

The group looked around the room, with no sight of the black hedgehog. "Wow, he's really good.." Tails said.

"So now what?" Sonic asked, staring at his now son.

"Well..we could go back to my apartment." Spines suggested "You could talk to mom about whatever questions you have."

Sonic sighed. "Good...cause I need answers. Anyways, thank you so much, Tails." he added, giving him a fistpump.

"Hey no problem, Sonic."

"You be good for your folks, Kristen." Sonic instructed.

"Yes, King Uncle Sonic." Kristen replied, giving a polite bow.

"Thank you so much, sir." Spines said before heading out the building with Sonic. Soon Cream came into the workshop and saw her husband and eldest daughter.

"Kristen, dinner's ready." the rabbit mother informed.

"Thank you, momma!" Kristen replied before leaving.

Cream smiled and then turned her attention to tails with a serious face. "Dear, what's going on?" she asked.

Tails rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Hehe..well Sonic told me to keep it a secret...but since you're my wife I can bend the rules." he replied, putting his arm around his beloved wife.

"Oh Miles.." she whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The couple started to walk back to the kitchen while Tails explained Sonic's situation.

Meanwhile Sonic ran while Spines followed behind him, trying to catch up. "Y-You run really fast, dad." he stated.

Sonic winced slightly when he called him dad, but snapped out of it. "Well they don't call me Sonic for nothing."

"My apartment is up ahead." Spines inform. The two stopped at a small apartment before Spines unlocked the door with the spare key, letting both of them in. Sonic looked around at the surroundings...it was a nice home..small yet simple. The blue hedgehog was quite jealous of Spines's simple lifestyle.

"So..you live here huh.." Sonic said.

"Yep...this is it.."

"How long have you lived here?" Sonic asked, trying to make conversation.

"Five years now...I was born in Mercia." Spines replied. "What about you? Where are you from...dad?" he asked.

"I'm from Christmas Island..it's a nice place I guess." Sonic replied.

"Never heard of it." Spines replied, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah well, it's pretty small." Sonic informed. Spines nodded and the two sat there awkwardly, trying to process this whole thing...here they were..father and son.

"Spines, are you home?!" a feminine voice called out.

"Yeah, it's me, mom." Spines replied.

"That voice.." Sonic thought.

"Well then let me give you a hug!" Amy cheered. The pink hedgehog ran downstairs, still in her robe, to greet her son...but was surprised when she saw King Sonic the Hedgehog...in her apartment...with their son.

"S-Sonic?"

Sonic turned to her, giving a weak smile.

" _Hey….Amy…"_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Life's Answers**

"...Spines why is the king here?" Amy whispered.

Sonic sighed. "Amy, just call me Sonic, you know me." He replied. "Anyways….I need to talk to you.."

Amy nodded. "Spines, go to your room."

"Mom?"

"I said go to your room!" Amy yelled, having a change of mood.

Spines left the room not wanting to deal with his mother's wrath, however he decided to hide in a corner to overhear his parents.

Sonic and Amy stared at each other while silence filled the room, until the blue hedgehog decided to speak up.

"So….how've you been?" Sonic asked.

"I've been fine...yourself?" Amy replied.

Sonic stood up from the couch and approached her. "Could've been better...but also curious…"

"Go on…"

"Amy…" The blue hedgehog looked at her dead in her jade green eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant seventeen years ago?"

"Sonic…"

"Am I that much of a jerk that you'd never tell these things….especially something so big?"

"N-No Sonic, it's…"

"Amy, he's my son! I should have a right to be in his life…I would've raised him...even if Sally were to divorce me, I could never abandon my kid.." He interrupted.

"S-Sonic, let me explain!...What we did back then was wrong….we slept with one another and you were married to Sally...then I had your child...your beautiful child...I didn't want to make things more complicated for you with another baby from another woman!" She stated.

"What are you saying?" Sonic asked.

"I wanted you to have your freedom…"

Sonic chuckled at the word: freedom. It was something he knew all too well...a long time ago...before becoming king of Möbius.

"Freedom…" Sonic repeated before giving a chuckle. "Amy, I'm king of Möbius…there's practically no freedom in that…" he informed.

"Sonic..?"

"You really think I have freedom?! Amy, being king is far from having freedom!" Sonic snapped.

Spines listened to the conversation, taking it all what his parents were coming from.

"My father….he wasn't in my life as much…" Sonic whispered. "And now...I wasn't in my own son's life…"

"S-sonic don't blame yourself…" Amy whispered, placing an arm on his shoulder.

Sonic looked away from the woman. "I need to go back to the castle…" He stated. "I'll see you later." Sonic then headed out the door...with no other word said. Amy felt extremely guilty...she didn't know how much keeping their son a secretly from him would upset Sonic. Guilt ate her up even moreso after she and Sonic had that affair.

Spines casually walked down, pretending not to hear a word they said. "Well, I'm gonna get something to eat, want anything, mom?" He asked. "They have a new taco place."

"No...I'm fine…" Amy replied with no emotion. Spines looked at his mother with concern written all over his face.

"Mom?...What's wrong?" He asked.

Amy changed her mood from sadness to happy in an instant, to make her son not feel worried. "Everything's fine!" She cheered. "I have work in thirty minutes so I'll need to get ready, so you'll have the house to yourself."

Spines nodded. "Alright...I'll see you later then." He said before heading out the door.

"You too…"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Burnt Patties?**

"Shit, I forgot about Alice. I hope she cooked the burgers okay." Spines thought. The dark blue hedgehog ran into Burger Kingdom and saw a line of angry complaining customers.

"Well damn..worse than I thought." Spines said.

"She burnt my burger! Give me a refund!" a man yelled.

"She burnt my fries!" a woman yelled.

"Now now, calm down." Dave said in a monotone voice. The dog's voice and stoic expression angered the customers even more, giving them the impression that he doesn't care about them. Spines worked his way into the back of the kitchen and saw Alice in the back with her eyes widened and the grill was off, covered with burnt patties.

"W-What happened?" Spines asked.

"I-I tried to grill….it was too much.." Alice replied.

Spines sighed. "It was my fault..I shouldn't have let you cooked, but I was excited about the DNA results and it's true, King Sonic is my father and I'm your half- brother!"

"That's great.." Alice said. "So now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"How does this change...like are you gonna live in the castle now?"

"Er...probably not…" Spines replied. "Anyways, dad seemed upset that mom didn't tell him about me years ago."

Alice nodded. "I should probably talk to him..because I have a feeling he won't talk to my mother about it. Then he'd have to explain the affair. " she explained. "I should probably go right now." The princess started to leave out back but was stopped by Spines, who grabbed her arm.

"H-Hey, let me go!" she yelled.

Spines smirked. "You gotta face those angry people." he teased.

"No way, you got your break..now I get mine!" the chipmunk yelled, escaping his strong hold of her. Spines sighed as the chipmunk snuck outside; at least he'll get to fix everything for the customers.

Later on, Sonic was pacing the floor back in forth in his throneroom. He didn't know what to do, the fact that he had a son and Amy never told him infuriated him. The blue hedgehog wanted answers, but didn't want to do anything he'd regret out of anger. Sally and the other servants tried to talk to him, but there was no word out of him. Alice saw her mother and the group and servants, all frustrated.

"Mom?"

Sally turned around and saw her daughter. "Young lady, where have you been?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I've..been relaxing in the castle, mom." Alice replied.

"Really? But I haven't seen you all day…I even checked your room." Sally said. "Anyways, there's something going on with your father."

"You know what it is?" Alice asked.

"I'm afraid not..I want to help him but he won't talk to me." the chipmunk mother explained.

"Maybe I could talk to him." Alice suggested.

"Dear, what makes you think that?" Sally asked.

"Mom..just trust me." Alice replied, before walking into the room and closing the door. Sally decided to head to her room to start packing for an event tomorrow while Alice payed attention to her stressed father. She saw her father pacing and muttering words beneath his breath.

"Dad?"

Sonic looked at his daughter. "Hey, sweetie." he greeted.

The chipmunk walked towards her father. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"Well...yeah..if you don't tell anyone...not even your mother." Sonic said. Alice nodded and Sonic sat on a throne while his daughter sat criss cross in front of him.

Sonic took a deep breath, Alice saw her father with a serious expression knowing that something wrong happened. "I'm going to explain everything...about that boy Spines...and his mother...and I promise that I well explain everything and answer all your questions."

Alice nodded. "I'm listening, dad…"

" _Well...it was seventeen years ago... "_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Sonic and Amy 2**

Sonic looked at his daughter before starting to narrate.

 _Before I go seventeen years ago..let's go back twenty years ago..when I became king of Mobius..it was the day me and Amy, Spines's mother, got into an argument._

" **I see...if that's how you feel..then I'll see myself out." Amy said, before running off with tears in her eyes. Sonic face away, but then slowly looked back..he broke her heart and he knew it..but the only thing he could do right now if watch her go..with tears falling on his cheeks.**

 _When Amy left...I was devastated...I didn't mean to make her cry..I was stressed of being king so I took it out on her. I never saw her again..until that one day three years later. It was months after your mom gave birth to you…_

" **Sally, I'm going to be gone for the rest of the day." Sonic said.**

" **Sonic..are you okay? Where will you be going?" Sally asked.**

" **To Mercia to see Rob...me and him need to talk. King to king." the blue hedgehog replied.**

 **Sally sighed, her husband was gonna leave her with the baby. "Just be safe and come home first thing in the morning." she instructed.**

" **Yeah yeah." Sonic teased, giving her a kiss on the lips. Sally returned the kiss, however just before things could get passionate, Sonic took off to the kingdom of Mercia.**

 _So I arrive at Mercia's palace and was greeted by a servant, giving me the news about King Rob._

" **I'm sorry, King Sonic..but the majesty is at his Uncle and Aunt's house for the day." the echidna servant girl said.**

" **I see...where's the house then?" Sonic asked.**

" **In front of the North Hill near a lake. You can't miss it." the girl informed. Sonic nodded and ran off, arriving at a small cottage. He knocked on the door.**

 _So I knocked on the door and this white hedgehog answered the door...he was Rob's uncle and Amy's father...boy did he not like me._

" **So...you're that Sonic the hedgehog boy...the one who broke my daughter's heart." the white hedgehog said with an intense glare with his piercing green eyes. Even Sonic himself felt intimidated, fortunately the man's wife was behind him. "I don't care if you're the king or not, nobody messes with my little girl!"**

 **With a knock of a hammer, a red female hedgehog with sky blue eyes pound her husband with one swing, leaving a bump on his head.**

" **John, how rude! We have a guest!" the red hedgehog exclaimed.**

" **I was only making a point! That punk has some nerve coming to my house!" John protested to his wife, who looked like Amy's older sister.**

 _The red hedgehog was Rob's aunt and Amy's mother. Her name was Dizzy I think..and she was nicer than her husband. She welcomed me in despite knowing what I did to her daughter. Then I saw Rob sitting on a couch watching over his son, Jon the Echidna._

 **The teal hedgehog looked at the blue hedgehog. "Sonic-"**

" **Look Rob, I know I hurt your cousin..but please..hear me out..I need your advice...on being king.." Sonic begged. Rob nodded and invited sonic to sit next to him, having a talk about royalty and politics.**

 _We talked for a while dinner was being made, Rob was kind enough to put stuff behind us and gave me some advice. It was a lot but I tried to remember it...but then..she came…_

 **A pink hedgehog walked into the cottage with a bucket of fresh apples...everything about her made Sonic stare.**

 _And there was Amy Rose...all grown up...long quills, pretty smile, nice-_

"Dad!" Alice yelled.

"Sorry! I'm used to talking to Tails about this!" Sonic protested. "Anyways...where was I..oh yeah!"

 _But of course..her smile disappeared when she saw me again…_

 **(So why do you think Spines finds headbands cute on girls? Hmmm, type your opinions in the reviews! Pur out.)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Sonic and Amy 3**

 **Amy dropped her bucket of apples with her jade eyes widened at what she saw...her only and only guy she ever loved was there..in her house.**

 **The two male hedgehogs turned around and saw the pink hedgehog. "Hello there, cousin. Is everything alright, you look like you've seen a ghost." Rob commented.**

 **"Yeah…" she answered.**

 **"Hey..Amy.." King Sonic said nervously.**

 **"Why is he here, Rob?" Amy asked, as her hurt feelings returned.**

 **Suddenly a red female hedgehog with blue eyes and a fair muzzle walked in with a cheery smile. "Oh, sweetie. King Sonic came in and he'll be joining us for dinner!" she cheered. The woman was Amy's mother, Dizzy Rose.**

 **"..." Amy just stared, not saying one word to him. Suddenly Mari-An came into the living room holding Jon, an echidna and the son of Mari-An and Rob.**

 **"Dinner's ready everyone!" she said.**

 _So I ate with Amy's family...Amy and her father especially kept glaring at me, but I ate the delicious food Mrs. Rose and Mari-An prepared. However later on during dessert…._

" **I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Amy yelled at the blue hedgehog. "You have some nerve coming over after what happened that night!"**

" **Amy!" Dizzy yelled.**

 **John Rose placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "No dear...let her talk." he said, slightly amused with this.**

" **Amy, please let me explain-" Sonic started.**

" **GO TO HELL, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Amy yelled before running out the house. Sonic's eyes widened, feeling the emotions he felt when Amy left.**

 **Dizzy, Mari-An, and Rob gasped while John sat back with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, for some reason he felt like this was gonna happen.**

" **Wait! Amy!" Sonic called out, running after her.**

 _So I ran after her….and found her at a lake. Sure I was afraid of water but I braved it out and sat near it not getting my feet wet. She eventually calmed down and we started talking...we eventually….had the affair._

"On the lake?" Alice asked. A deep blush appeared on Sonic's face as he looked away from his daughter. Alice gave a chuckle, still processing the fact that her dad cheated on her mom with that kind pink hedgehog.

"So..what do you think of Ms. Amy?" Alice asked.

"W-Well...when I met her on Little Planet..she was that cute but annoying fangirl...she stalked me but she went on adventures with me. She was also very confident and such which I kinda admired..and she had that temper that I'm scared yet kinda intrigued by." the blue hedgehog explained. "But when I saw her again...at her home..she matured into a beautiful young woman...I have no excuse but I felt I couldn't control myself..I don't know."

"Do you have feelings for her?" Alice asked.

"Er...I haven't seen her in over ten years, how could I?" Sonic asked. "Besides! I love your mom…" he added with uncertainty in his voice. Alice shrugged which made Sonic chuckle slightly. "Alright, off to bed with you."

"Dad, I'm seventeen, you don't have to talk to me like I'm five." Alice deadpanned.

"Hey, you act like it sometimes." Sonic replied. Alice pouted playfully before giving Sonic a hug, then leaving the room.

The blue hedgehog yawned and walked back to his room and saw Sally reading a book with a bag packed in the corner.

"Sal, you going somewhere?" he asked.

"Sonic, don't you remember? I'm going to a friend's to discuss Alice's..martial future. I told you I was going last week, remember?" Sally replied.

Sonic's eyes widened. "S-Sal..I still can't believe you're gonna do this...I mean..arranging a marriage for our daughter.."

The chipmunk looked away from the book to her husband. "Sonic...we talked about this..remember our first conversation we had when she was little? If Alice were to not fall in love with someone who was willing to convert to being king..we'd have to set her up with someone ourselves."

"I know.."

"Besides...we know this person. He's actually one of my most trusted friends." Sally said.

"Wait...you're not thinking of…"

"Yes...Sonic…"

 _To be continued…_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Monkey Khan**

The next early morning, Queen Sally headed out to a small village that was quite a distance. She arrived at a stone wall palace, while wearing a cloak over her to hide her identity from other Mobians.

"Halt, who goes there?!" a guard yelled.

Sally took off her hood, revealing her face. "It is I, Queen Sally ready to seek time with Monkey Khan."

The guards opened the door before giving a bow as Sally walked into the palace. She headed to the throne room, which had a few of the nobles conversing with Monkey Ken Khan.

Sally entered the throne room and Ken's eyes shifted from the nobles to Sally...his longtime got up from his throne and ran to hug the queen.

"Sally..it's so good to see you…" Ken whispered as he hugged her tight.

"You too, Ken…" Sally whispered. Ken desperately wanted to kiss her, but knew she was married to Sonic so he didn't.

"Wow...you continue to look very beautiful." he commented. Sally blushed and gave a warm smile, she felt something from Ken that she never felt from Sonic in a long time. It almost scared her.

"Thank you-"

"Papa!"

The two turned around and saw a yellow monkey run up to Ken and hugged him. Ken returned the hug to the young girl which sparked Sally's curiosity.

"Is this your daughter?" Sally asked.

"Yes, I adopted her when she was a baby." Ken replied. "She was delivered to my doorstep..so I took her in and treated her like my own."

"That's amazing.." Sally whispered.

"Her name is Monkey Su Khan." Ken said. "Su, say hello to Queen Sally."

"Hello, your highness." Sun greeted, giving a polite bow.

"Why hello, Su." Sally replied, returning the bow.

"By the way..you look really pretty." Su said. Sally blushed.

"Why thank you." the chipmunk replied.

"Sally, shall we head into the meeting room?" Ken asked.

"Yes." Sally replied, Su waved goodbye before going to play.

"How old is she?" Sally asked.

"Eight years old." Ken replied, leading Sally to a private meeting room.

"She's so polite...why can't Alice be like that…" Sally thought, before sitting down at a chair. Ken sat across from her, giving a smile to ease any nerves she had about the meeting.

"So..we're here to discuss me..marrying your daughter?" Ken asked.

"Yes, it was all in the letter I sent a few weeks ago. So..are you interested?" Sally asked.

"Well..your daughter is beautiful if you don't mind me saying...but are you sure? I mean..I'm practically your age." Ken explained.

"I trust you to take good care of my daughter, Ken...when she's eighteen of course." Sally replied. Ken nodded.

"Well thank you..of course I will do your best to give your daughter a wonderful life." Ken said. "And someday..we will give your grandchildren."

Sally nodded in agreement, before starting to cough and clenching her chest. Ken's eyes widened as he rushed to her aid.

"Sally?! Sally! What's wrong?!" Ken asked.

"I-It's happening again…" Sally whispered. Her eyes were feeling weak and her body felt stiff as she continued to cough.

"Servants, take Sally to my bedroom and rest her there! Bring her some of the finest tea and soup!" Ken ordered. The servants nodded and rushed Sally to the bedroom. Ken followed behind, watching over Sally.

Meanwhile Sonic woke up, yawning loudly before preparing for the day. The hedgehog went to the dining room to have breakfast which consisted of toast, eggs, and bacon.

"Is Alice here?" Sonic asked.

"She left for school this morning." the servant girl replied.

"Oh yeah..almost forgot." Sonic chuckled. "Knowing her..she's probably gonna be at that boy Spines's house after school."

Sonic's face turned serious, thinking about Spines...he needed to be in his life. He was his son right? Sonic felt wrong not being there..he wanted to make it up to him. Another problem was Sally not knowing about the affair...but since she was gone all day, the blue hedgehog figured he'd spend time with both Alice and Spines after school…

To be continued..

(Short but kinda simple chapter. So did anyone figure out my question on why Spines finds headbands cute on girls? Let me know your answer in the reviews)


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Daddy's Here**

Frisk the echidna was lifting a small dumbbell in the school's weight room while checking out Alice, who was punching the punching bag. The crimson red echidna looked impressed at the chipmunk's work.

"I gotta say...you're pretty tough." He commented.

"Thanks!" Alice replied. "I'm getting stronger everyday!"

Frisk chuckled which made Alice confused, she turned at his direction. "What?"

"Nothing, you just seem happier." Frisk said. "It must have something to do with your parents."

Alice shrugged. "Not really, speaking of parents...how's yours?"

"Well you know dad...guarding that Master Emerald, and mom is on a research trip." Frisk replied. "Wonder if she'll bring me something back really cool...like gold!"

Alice smirked until suddenly a voice was heard.

"Princess Alice Acorn and Spines Rose, please come into the office." A voice said on the intercom.

"...wonder what that could be?" Alice asked

"Dunno. Want me to walk you there?"

Alice scoffed. "What is it with you men? Gee, I'm not a baby ya know… I can walk by myself." She whined before leaving.

"Well excuse me, Princess.." Frisk muttered before lifting more weights.

Alice went into the office and saw Sonic sitting there. Standing in front of the dark blue hedgehog was their father...King Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey Alice." Spines said.

Sonic turned and smiled at his daughter. "Sup princess?"

"D-Dad..what are you doing here?!"

"Well...I wanna spend time with both of you." Sonic replied.

 _To be continued…_

 **(Anyone else got a theory as to why Spines likes hair bands on girls? Don't be afraid to share your theory in the reviews! All will be revealed shortly.)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Beach Time!**

Spines's eyes brightened up...listening to this made him smile widely. Here's his father...wanting to spend time with him.

"Yes!" he cheered. A sweatdrop appeared on Sonic's face as he backed away, he could tell Spines was too excited.

Alice grabbed Spines by the ear and dragged him to her level. "What about work?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Spines asked.

"We work at Burger Kingdom remember! To fix the wall!" she replied.

"Er...we'll just take a day off. Besides, my dad is here and you're not gonna ruin this!" Spines ordered. The chipmunk crossed her arms and pouted.

""Er..guys? You ready? I sighed you out of school." Sonic said.

The three walked out of the school, Sonic turned to his children and smiled. "So where you guys wanna go?" he asked.

"The beach!" Spines and Alice said in unison, the two looked at each other and laughed.

"Great...they wanna go where it has water…." Sonic thought.

"Well alright, sounds good…" Sonic said weakly. "Hope you two can keep up." he added before running. The two nodded before following their father to a beach.

The three arrived at the beach. Spines smiled at the cool wind blowing through his fur. The beach was not so crowded, it had a few families but not so many people due to the weather being spring time.

"Sooo….I didn't bring my swimsuit..but I am wearing shorts." Alice said.

Sonic nodded. "And I don't wear clothes." he said before taking off his crown and cape. Spines removed his shirt, Sonic's eyes widened noticing how ripped his son was.

"Whoa...this kid is ripped." Sonic thought. Alice ran into the water while Sonic just sat on the sand watching over his daughter.

"You getting in the water?" Spines asked.

"Uh...that's okay..you kids have fun." Sonic said, relaxing in the sand. Spines sat next to Sonic to make conversation.

"So..how's life?" Spines asked.

"I mean..could be better..but I'm shocked that I have a son…" Sonic said.

Spines nodded. "Understandable… so..you swim?"

Sonic froze but then started chuckling. "Hehe..of course, I..just don't feel like it. I'm too cool for it ya know? It's just splashing in water." Sonic lied.

"Just like running is moving your feet on the ground?" Spines asked.

"..Don't **DISS** running." Sonic threatened. The blue hedgehog sighed. "Fine..thing is I don't know how to swim."

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" Spines asked. Sonic relaxed, he didn't laugh at him which made him feel good. "I could teach you."

Sonic chuckled. "Eh..that's okay…" Spines stood up and stretched his arms, but paused when he saw that same beautiful girl on the beach...the same girl from Burger Kingdom. That magenta hedgehog with beautiful green eyes... who was now wearing a black bikini.

"Spines..you okay?" Sonic asked.

"It's her…" Spines whispered.

 **To be continued…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Girls?**

Sonic looked at the magenta hedgehog that his son had a thing for. "Hm...she's a cutie." he said.

"She looks familiar…" Sonic thought.

"She is..Mindy Simpson is her name..." Spines gushed. "I gotta admit something, dad...I kinda got a thing for hair bands." he added, pointing to the girl's black hairband.

"Huh?"

"I don't know..I just kinda find them cute on girls." Spines said. "That weird?"

Sonic paused for a second. Who did he know wears hair bands? Well the answer was simple: the only person Sonic knew wore them was...Amy. Amy Rose, Spines's mother, the woman who gave birth to their son and raised him throughout life.

Sonic looked at the girl Spines admired...she said fair skin, her eyes were green, her quills were long..and she even had a similar body shape to Amy..her fur was also a shade of pink. The blue hedgehog realized that Mindy girl looked quite similar to Amy…

Sonic's eyes widened..but then decided to say anything to his son. It was his crush and he didn't want to ruin anything for him by scarring him for life.

"Nah..that's not weird." Sonic lied.

"Thanks, dad!" Spines said.

"So..you gonna talk to her?" Spines asked.

"I-I can't talk to her!" Spines stuttered. "I mean..we were childhood friends but that's back then when I was cute! Now look at me!"

"Here's my chance to be a father.." Sonic thought.

Sonic smirked. "Son, you're looking at the expert ladies's man who has advice for you."

"He's not a ladies' man!" Alice shouted from the water.

"SHUT UP, ALICE!" Sonic replied.

"So this is a loving father and daughter relationship…thought it'd be more sweet." Spines thought.

"Anyways...girls love confidence...if you're confident in yourself..you can achieve anything. " Sonic said with a thumbs up.

"So..I gotta go up to her?" Spines asked.

"Well yeah, the hedgehog family has a long generation of cool ladies's men." Sonic bragged. "I mean look at you..you're tall, you're strong, but do you got confidence?"

"I got confidence…"

"That doesn't sound like it..say "I got it." " Sonic instructed.

"I got it.."

"Say it like you mean it."

"I got it!"

"Now...own it."

"I GOT IT!"

"WHO GOT IT?!"

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

"SAY IT LOUDER!"

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

Alice walked behind the two hedgehogs, drying off her hair. "Hey Spines, I think your crush left. Spines's body froze...fainting on the ground.

"Dammit.." Sonic whispered.

Alice yawned and smiled. "Why don't we get some ice cream?" she suggested. "I saw an ice cream shop near the snack bar."

Sonic shrugged and patted Spines's head as the dark blue hedgehog laid on the ground. "You'll get her next time champ." Sonic assured before leaving with with his daughter.

"You know...Spines has some interesting tastes in women." Sonic whispered.

 **To be continued...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Ice Cream and a Movie**

Sonic, Spines, and Alice sat on the docks licking their ice cream cones. Sonic sat in between the two while casually enjoying his treat.

Alice and Sonic finished their cones while Spines was still working on his. For Alice, the cone wasn't enough.

"Spines, let me have some." Alice said.

"What?! Dad bought it for me! You finished yours!" Spines protested.

"Come on pleeeeeeeeeaseeeee…" Alice whined as she reached over Sonic's lap, which annoyed her father.

"No! Go buy another!" Spines suggested

"A-Alice, cut it out!" Sonic instructed, pulling her away from Spines and off his lap.

"Well...they fight like siblings.." Sonic thought.

The blue hedgehog yawned after Alice calmed down. "So what do you two wanna do?" Sonic asked.

"Well, why don't we go back to my house and I'll cook." Spines suggested. Sonic's eyes widened.

"You...cook?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, my mom taught me." Spines replied. Sonic was curious but since Amy was the kid's mother, she was bound to teach him some things.

"Ah, if your mom taught you I bet it's gonna be good." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

Spines smiled widely, this was his chance to prove himself to his father. He needed this, he wanted to impress his father with his talents to be a worthy son to him.

Meanwhile Sally was still in Khan's palace, slowly waking from her sleep. Monkey Khan's eyes brightened as he saw her wake up from his bed.

"Sally..?"

The chipmunk turned and saw Khan on a chair next to the bed. "K-Ken? What happened? Where am I?" She asked.

"Well you're in my bedroom, Sally. You started coughing and such...then you collapsed on the ground and we carried you here. Don't worry I didn't sleep next to you." He informed. Sally nodded, she felt her body coming back to normal but she had a slight headache.

"Well that's sweet…" Sally whispered. "It must've happened again.."

"Do you know about this?" Khan asked.

"No..unfortunately I don't. It's like I randomly get sick and such." Sally informed. "My body stiffens, I cough, etc.."

Khan nodded and placed a hand on Sally's head. "Well your temperature seems normal...Sally, you must rest more."

Sally got up from the bed and put on her cloak. "I can't, Ken. The kingdom needs me and I'm also a wife and mother...you must understand."

"I do understand...but you need time for yourself.." Khan suggested. Sally hugged her friend, in which he returned.

"Still...it was so good to see you. I'm glad you were a good candidate for my daughter." Sally whispered. Khan hugged her tightly before releasing her. While Alice and Sally looked alike, he wished Sally was his. He felt he could be a much better husband than the blue hedgehog.

"Stay safe and good luck." Khan said, before watching his friend leave. A smile appeared on his face...yet he feared dearly for her safety.

At Amy's apartment, Spines watched Sonic eat the chili dogs he prepared for him and Alice. Sonic ate them with a smile plastered on his face.

"Honestly...these are the best chili dogs!" Sonic praised.

"T-Thank you, dad. I'm glad you like them!" Spines replied. Alice ate along with her father, watching the happy face Spines had. She never knew this meant that much to the dark blue hedgehog.

"Honestly...I love homemade extra spicy chili on my dog and you made them perfectly!...Son." Sonic said.

"He called me son….." Spines thought. "He called me son!"

"H-hey it's no big deal, honest." Spines stuttered.

"Hmm..you're pretty humble, kid. That's cool." Sonic commented. "But ya give yourself little credit." He added before eating his fifth chili dog.

"Let's watch a movie after this, guys!" Alice suggested.

Sonic nodded. "Guess we could stay for a while if Spines here doesn't mind of course."

Spines's eyes widened. "O-of course! Stay as long as you want!"

Alice went over to the TV and grabbed a random DVD. "Hmmm….Gone With the Plane?"

"Oh yeah! My mom loves that movie. It's pretty good to be honest." Spines replied as they both went into the living room. Sonic shrugged and sat on the middle of the couch so his children could both be next to him.

Alice played the movie and the three sat. Both Alice and even Spines started to fall asleep after a half hour of the movie. Alice slouched onto her father's lap while Spines slept on his father's shoulder. Sonic felt slightly uncomfortable but allowed the boy to lay there as he ran his hand through his daughter's auburn hair.

Suddenly the front door opened, revealing Amy Rose in her diner waitress clothing. Sonic turned around and saw the pink hedgehog once again.

She looked pretty good to Sonic, her body was fitted perfectly in her outfit and she looked quite young for a mother of a seventeen year old.

"Hey Amy." Sonic greeted quietly.

Amy's eyes widened when she saw Sonic once again. She noticed Sonic aged a bit but still looked handsome. "S-Sonic…? What are you doing here?"

Sonic walked over to the pink woman without waking the kids. "Well I took the kids to the beach and then Spines fixed us dinner here." He explained.

Amy nodded. "How was it?"

"You know...it's pretty cool…" He replied. Amy smiled at the thought of Sonic and their son getting along.

"You know...I found out that I have that Dark Gaia DNA in me still...it's only a little...but it must've went to Spines, which is why he looks like…"

"Like what, Sonic?" Amy asked defensively.

"...a werehog." He finished.

Amy nodded. "Well...I remember when he was born...the doctor told me about something about DNA…" she said as she got a flashback.

 _I was a newly mother holding a young werehog baby in the hospital._

 **Amy nuzzled the baby's tummy and tickled his quills as she watched her baby laugh** _._

" **Oh Spines, you are so much fun!" Amy praised. Suddenly a tall human Doctor walked into the room while holding some testing results.**

" **Ms. Rose, we ran a scan on your baby earlier and we found that the baby has some...mysterious DNA." The doctor reported.**

" **I see…" Amy whispered.**

" **It's nothing that will hurt him...but he does have strength in him. Strength that could injure anyone if he were to fight anyone. Your baby is a powerful one, Ms. Rose and as he get older, his power will increase." The doctor said. "This baby is quite different.."**

 **Amy nodded and gave a small smile. "So what if he's different? I still love him all the same." She replied as she played with her baby's quills.**

" **Besides….the world would be boring if we were all the same…" Amy said softly. The doctor gave a small smile, agreeing with her.**

" **Stay as long as you need to, Ms. Rose." The doctor said.**

Sonic took on what Amy had to say. This struck a great curiosity inside him. "Go on…"

"As Spines started to grow up...people started to fear him..he didn't have much friends and he was lonely...none of the other kids would give him a chance." Amy explained. "But as a mother...I will always stay by his side.."

 _To be continued…_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Mothers**

"And everyday I go to work at the diner to provide for my son..I would look for opportunities for him so he could have a good future...when I found out about Chaos High, I was thrilled." Amy explained as she look at her son with his new sister on the couch.

Sonic smiled softly, looking at the two. "He seems like he likes it.."

The blue hedgehog looked back at Amy. For years, she took care of her son and did her best while he turned out to be a pretty nice kid. Sonic wished he knew he had a son earlier...but was grateful for Amy.

He placed his hands on her shoulders which surprised her a little. He looked into her eyes and said a few words…

"Thank you….Amy…" Sonic whispered.

The two hedgehogs exchanged smiles before Sonic walked over to the couch to pick up Alice bridal style. He walked to the front door to leave and gave Amy a nod.

"I'll see ya sometime…" He said.

Amy smirked and crossed her arms as he left. It was typical of Sonic to not stay long, although she knew he needed to get back to the castle.

The pink hedgehog sat next to the couch with her sleeping son. Amy made a mental note on how he drools in his sleep.

"Same old, Spines.." She thought with a giggle. Amy started to tickle her son's ears while he slept, making them twitch. Before going to her bed, Amy made sure to give her son a kiss on the forehead before the night would end.

Meanwhile Sonic returned home and placed his daughter in her bed. Before going to his room, he kissed her cheek and headed to his and Sally's room where his chipmunk wife was waiting for him with her arms crossed.

"H-Hey Sal.." Sonic stuttered.

"Sonic Hedgehog, where were you?" Sally asked impatiently.

"I was...spending time with Alice." Sonic said.

"Oh really?" she asked. "And what did you do?"

""You know just...dad and daughter stuff like….shopping." Sonic lied. "But anyways, how about you?" he asked as he laid down next to Sally.

"Ken was fine..he has a really polite daughter." Sally replied. "And he wants to go through with the marriage between Alice."

Sonic's face turned serious hearing about the marriage. "You sure you wanna do this?" he asked.

"Sonic..we talked about this...and I can't have another heir because we don't know what kind of illness I have." Sally explained. "It'll be bad for the baby and Ken will take good care of Alice."

"So when you plan on telling her?" Sonic asked.

"Soon, Sonic." she replied.

"Want me to be with you while you tell her?" Sonic asked.

"If you would." Sally answered.

Sonic nodded before relaxing in bed, ready to sleep. He did not hug or kiss his wife, but said goodnight before turning off his lamp. Sally sighed and rested next to him, Sonic seemed...distant towards her in the romantic apartment and she never knew why. It worried her deeply but decided to went to sleep.

Sonic dreamt about kissing his wife on a soft bed while the night sky was above them. The blue hedgehog would embrace her while kissing her deeply...to take it further..before removing her clothes.

 _But instead of Sally..he dreamt of Amy…_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Lust and Fantasies**

Sonic woke up the next day at an early time, which was rare for him. The blue hedgehog's mind was filled with thoughts about Amy Rose. That fan girl became a beautiful woman...although the he already thought Amy was pretty attractive..now she was more mature.

Now of course people change as they get older, but for Sonic it was different. He thought about the pink hedgehog more and more...she was even in his more dirty thoughts.

The blue hedgehog went to the throne room. He started writing a letter before going down to the royal safe to grab some rings.

The echidna servant girl saw the king grabbing the rings and approached him carefully. "Your majesty, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Can't a king count his own rings?" He replied. The servant girl bowed before leaving Sonic alone. The hedgehog placed some rings into the bag and then wrote a letter.

"Wait!" Sonic called out. The servant girl returned back to the safe to see what her king needed.

"I want this delivered to Chaos High to Spines Rose." He instructed, handing her the sack of rings. "And only to him, understand?"

"Yes your majesty." The servant said giving a bow before leaving.

Meanwhile at school, Spines was listening to a boring english lecture. He was soon interrupted by Drake tapping him on the shoulder. The midnight blue hedgehog turned around to the white hedgehog and gave a small nod.

"Sup?" Spines greeted.

"Is Alice okay?" he asked.

"What's it to you?"

"I care about her okay?"

Spines sighed. "Look man, my sister's-" the hedgehog immediately covered his mouth.

"Huh…?" Drake asked. "She's your sister?"

Spines sighed in defeat. "Yeah...she's-"

"Spines Rose, please come to the office. You have something to pick up!" the intercom said.

"Gotta go." Spines said, before running off leaving Drake quite curious.

The hedgehog went into the office, where the echidna servant girl was waiting for him. She held a sizable sack of rings with a note tied to it.

"You're Spines Rose?" the woman asked.

"Yes ma'am. How can I help you?" Spines asked.

"This was delivered to you from the king." she replied, handing him the sack. Spines's eyes widened looking at the amount of rings handed to him.

"H-How many are in here?" he asked.

"Five hundred rings, if you could, please give them to your mother. This is to help her raise you." the woman said.

Spines smiled and absentmindedly hugged the servant girl, which surprised her. "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!" he said. Soon the final bell ring, indicating that the students must leave and head home. Spines ran for joy, but accidentally bumped into Alice.

"H-Hey watch it!" Alice yelled, rubbing her aching backside.

"S-Sorry, but good news! I got five hundred rings to pay off the wall damage!" he cheered.

"So?" Alice deadpanned.

"That means...we get to quit our jobs…"

The chipmunk's eyes widened and a smile grew. "YES YES YES!" she cheered. "No more cleaning shit or puke or anything!"

"...Gross, but yeah that's the point." Spines said. "So whatcha gonna do now?"

"I'm gonna leave a little something for Burger Kingdom...don't bother following me to stop me!" she instructed.

Spines shrugged, too excited to worry about it. "Well anyways, I'll be home if you need me." he said before leaving.

"Good Good…" Alice whispered, as she smirked, coming up with something wicked to pay that place back for making her do the worst of jobs.

Amy was casually relaxing while drinking her tea, resting until it was time for work. She waited patiently for her son to return, however lately King Sonic the Hedgehog was on her mind lately. She dreamt about him like her childhood, in her dreams he would be married to her rather than Sally. After all these years, Amy still had some sort of feelings for the blue hedgehog. However, who could blame her….they had sex after all.

The doorbell rang, which perked Amy's ears. "I wonder who's at the door." she wondered as she got up to answer the door. There stood a recognizable figure at the doorway.

"C-Cream…? Is that really you?" the pink hedgehog whispered, looking at the light furred cream didn't smile, which worried Amy.

"Amy...it's been..so long…" she whispered.

"Too long.."

Amy looked at how grown Cream look. The rabbit was taller, had long brown hair in a side loose ponytail. She wore a long, maroon colored frilly dress and short black heels. She looked warm and gentle, indicating that she was a sweet mother.

"Please..come in." Amy said. Cream walked into the apartment and handed Amy a basket.

"I made these..for you." Cream said.

Amy opened the basket. "Cookies..thank you so much…" she whispered. Cream however didn't say a word...her soft brown eyes turned into a glare at the pink hedgehog.

"Amy..I need to tell you something…"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: A Hole in the Wall!**

"I….I can't believe you slept with a married man.." Cream whispered.

"You don't think I already know that?!" Amy asked.

"And to Miss Sally of all people!" Cream snapped. "I thought...she was like a big sister to you."

"She is...I haven't seen her in forever..but I had no excuse to sleep with Sonic." Amy admitted. "And now...I had a son with him that I kept hidden...honestly I never wanted him to find out."

"Well...I should let you know that Mr. Sonic took a DNA test with your son sometime ago…" Cream replied.

"A DNA test? Why? And who gave the test?" Amy asked.

"Mr. Sonic wasn't sure about Spines and didn't believe him...so they went to my husband Tails's workshop to take the test." The rabbit said.

"T-Tails is your husband?" Amy asked. "Well...I guess that explains the ring on your finger...but congratulations to you both." She said. While the pink hedgehog was happy for her friend, she felt jealous that Cream found love before she did. Cream was a happily married stay at home mom while Amy was a single working mom.

Cream nodded and gave a small smile trying to fight back any tears. "You know what hurts me the most…? It's that we haven't spoken to over _ten years_ …" She whispered before tears escaped from her eyes.

"Oh Cream…" Amy whispered, giving a hug to comfort her. Cream returned the hug and cried softly while Amy hugged her tight, it felt like a sisterly reunion to her.

The two released and Cream wiped her tears. Amy smiled which helped Cream fight the sadness.

"You okay?" Amy asked. Cream nodded and smiled.

"By the way….how did you find my apartment?" Amy asked, changing the subject.

"Well..my daughter Kristen came by here once and she told me where to go." Cream explained. "You live quite a way from us."

"That explains why that girl was so polite…" Amy said which made Cream giggle. "Anyways, before we share these cookies, how about I show you around my home?" she asked.

Cream nodded. "Okay!" she replied.

Meanwhile Spines ran home with excitement barely contained. The neighbors stared at the dark blue hedgehog, however he didn't care one bit. He was happy that he'd finally get to pay off the damaged wall.

"Finally, that job is gonna be behind me!" Spines exclaimed. "Although I better call them to fix up the wall when mom's not home.."

The hedgehog unlocked the apartment door with a stare key and walked into the building. "Hey, I'm home!" he called out.

"Hey Spines, I'll be down in just a second!" Amy exclaimed from upstairs. "And here we have my son's room, Cream.."

Spines's eyes widened when he heard his room being mentioned. His mother was about to see the dent he put in his room. However, the dent was covered by some large brown boxes stacked on top of one another.

"S-Shit!" he muttered, the hedgehog ran upstairs and saw Amy and Cream entering his room. He ran past them and laid on the bed, trying to casually play it cool.

"Spines..?"

"Oh hey mom and Mrs. Prowler. I see you two have met!" he said.

"Spines..she was my best friend when we were younger." Amy explained.

Cream giggled. "Nice to see you again, Spines."

"Hehehe..you too, ma'am." he replied.

"Spines dear...are you okay? And why are there boxes over there?" Amy asked, walking over to them. Spines ran in front of Amy and stood in front of the boxes with his arms waving in the air.

"T-there just decorations, mom!" he lied. "Just...simple decor for my room." he added, however his mother wasn't buying it.

"Spines...tell me the truth." she said sternly.

"I-I'm being honest, mom!" he lied.

"Spines, get out of the way." she instructed.

"Mom-"

"I said get out of the way!" she repeated. Spines sighed in defeat and moved out of the way. Amy unstacked the boxes..but her eyes widened when she saw that huge dent in the wall….

"OH MY GOD!" she shrieked, making Spines and Cream cover their ears.

"Amy!" Cream exclaimed.

"Ahhhh, mom!" Spines yelled, trying to recover his hearing.

"Spines, how did this happen? Did you do this?!" Amy asked.

"I...may have put a dent in the wall." Spines admitted. Suddenly with one swap, a hammer was pounded on Spines's head.

"OW! Mooom, I got the money!" Spines protested.

Amy crossed her arms. "You got the money to pay for these damages? How?"

Spines recovered from the swing from the hammer. "Well...me and Alice worked at Burger kingdom to help get money."

"Burger Kingdom? Spines, do you know how much rings this wall will cost?!" Amy asked, frustrated at the stupidity.

"Yeah! But dad delivered this sack of rings to help pay for the damages...well actually it's to help you support me...buuuuut….I mean we could use the rings to help repay the wall." he explained. "Look, here's 500 rings." Spines poured the sack of golden rings onto his bed. Amy and Cream's eyes widened looking at them.

"Oh my..there's so many…" Cream said.

"Five hundred rings?...wow…" Amy whispered. "So Sonic DOES care.." she thought in bliss.

"So...mom..what do you think? Mom…?"

Amy snapped out of her thought and looked at her boy. "Listen Spines...I'm glad you took responsibility..but I do not want you working while you're in school." she said.

"What? Why?" Spines asked.

"Because you still have to finish high school!" she replied. "Besides..I don't want you to worry about money, it's not in your place to."she instructed.

"Mom…"

"I would've happily paid for the damages..that means I'd have to work extra hours, but as long as you focus on your studies then I'm fine with that." she said. Cream smiled in awe while Spines stood there silent, making a mental note to appreciate his mother more often.

"But..thank you, son." she whispered. "Now..where's Alice?"

"She said she was going to Burger Kingdom to quit." he said.

"Should you be with her?" Amy asked.

"Nah..I think she'll do just fine."

Meanwhile Dave, the manager of Burger Kingdom, went to the office to sit down and look at his sales. The dog sighed and his eyes dropped, knowing he desperately didn't want to be here. As he entered, his droopy blue eyes widened and saw "WE QUIT (ps I took the checks) -Alice and Spines " in ketchup and mustard writing on the wall. Dave shook his head and crossed Spines and Alice's names off the employment list.

" _Not the first time this happened…"_ he muttered.

 _To be continued…_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Old Lust**

As the weeks went by, Spines and Alice would go to school and spend time with their friends. Alice introduced Spines to her other friend Frisk the Echidna, as her brother which meant a lot to the midnight colored hedgehog. Since Spines was Alice's brother, Frisk didn't feel jealous that the chipmunk would spend time with him.

Meanwhile Sonic would continue to deliver rings after Amy used the first set of rings to pay for Spines's wall to be repaired. The blue hedgehog would also try to spend time with Spines and even Alice when Sally was away or extremely busy. He would take them to different lands or sometimes even help his children with their homework by sneaking in the apartment when Amy was at work. Spines appreciated all the love his father gave, however he wished he could live in the same home with his dad and sister.

As the end of the year approached, Sonic often helped Spines with math to improve his grade. This completely shocked his mother Amy, seeing an math next to the math column on her report her report card. She actually fainted.

"M-Mom, are you okay? Say something! Speak to me!" Spines panicked.

"My son..he got an _A_ in math…" Amy whispered. The midnight blue hedgehog shook his head before chuckling, even he was proud of himself. Sonic spied on them from outside the window, giving Spines a thumbs up, Spines smiled and returned one to his father before Sonic took off.

The next day, english class was quite packed while Spines sat at his desk quite bored. The teacher with jet black hair and pale skin adjusted her glasses before looking at her class, ready to give them some news.

"Anyways class, if you're not aware of this..senior students actually don't take exams like the other grades do." she explained.

Everyone nearly wanted to jump for joy but was interrupted by the teacher. "Instead, you'll be doing a ten page historical paper." she cheered, making the class groan.

"Oh come on now, you get to have a little freedom with this. You get to talk about anything or any person with an important historical background. This will be your final senior assignment due next friday. You can even interview people. However the font and spacing must be according to the school district's style. Can I count on you to do so?" the teacher asked.

"Yes Ma'am." the students said in unison. Spines raised his hand, having a question.

"Yes, Mr. Rose?" the teacher replied.

"We can interview family right?" he asked.

"Of course, anyone you'd like." she replied.

"Then I know actually on who to interview…" Spines thought.

Later on, Spines headed home, but he thought about it more if he should interview his dad or any of the freedom fighters who fought for justice against the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka Eggman. He didn't want to be a bother, knowing how busy being the king was. However, Sonic did try to spend time with his son, so that meant something to Spines.

"Ugh...another day...I'm gonna take a nap." Spines said. He layed in his bed but got up immediately went he felt a spikey bump on the bed.

"OW!" Spines cried out.

"Hey watch it, I'm trying to sleep." said a tired Sonic emerging from the covers.

"W-What is it with you people and sneaking in?!" Spines asked. "You can't just show up at my house like that!" he added, Sonic however just shrugged which made Spines sighed.

"Anyways, you're just the person I wanted to talk to." Spines said.

"Who me?" Sonic asked. "Alright, what do you need?"

"Well...I wanna interview you." Spines replied. "For my project, I need to write about something or someone historical and since you changed the world in many ways...I thought it'd be cool."

Sonic smiled proudly, nobody has ever used him as a report, not even his own daughter. "Well alright, I can help you, but I'm thirsty." he said, getting up.

"There's some soda downstairs in the refrigerator, help yourself." Spines informed. Sonic nodded and quietly headed out the door. The blue speedster ran downstairs into the kitchen with a blink of an eye.

Sonic opened the refrigerator and looked inside. Thanks to his rings, Amy and Spines could be provided with more fresh foods. He saw the soda cans on the bottle shelf which had an assortment of flavors.

"Damn..Amy buys so much soda…" Sonic whispered. He grabbed grape flavor and ran upstairs, but stopped at Amy's door as he heard peaceful humming. Her door was also slightly cracked, which made Sonic curious to what she was doing.

"Whoa…"

Sonic peeked, his eyes were suddenly widened at the sight of Amy removing her shirt to change into her waitress uniform. Sonic couldn't take his eyes off that slender hourglass beauty...she still had a banging body after these years. Her humm was like a seductive song to his ears She was in her red lacy bra and panties, making Sonic's nose start to bleed. He felt bad, due to him being married...but he didn't want to stop staring.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"** Spines yelled. Sonic jump, actually bumping into the door, forcing it open. Amy's eyes widened seeing both both hedgehogs and screamed at the top of her lungs, grabbing her blanket to cover over her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Amy screamed.

"I was-"

"Dad, explain yourself!" Spines yelled.

"Yeah, Sonic, what the hell were you doing?!" Amy chimed in.

"...Watching you undress." Sonic said undefeated.

 _To be continued…_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Someone Has a Crush**

"Dad!" Spines scolded.

"W-what?! I've seen her naked before!" Sonic protested.

Amy's eyes were widened, thinking about how Sonic must've peeves on her. "I must've left the door opened…" She thought. While Amy was shocked, she was somewhat not surprised. She was gorgeous if she did say so herself.

"Sonic….don't you have somewhere to be?" Amy asked.

Sonic's sweat drop traveled down his head. "Guess I should get going. See ya!" The hedgehog said before jumping out the window to return home.

The king arrived at his castle and jumped into the shower before Sally could see him entering the castle. The hedgehog soaked in the hot, misty shower...thinking about what he saw today: Amy's naked body. Sonic sighed and thought about what would it be like if Amy was naked for him...if she were his…

"Sonikku…" Her voice moaned in his dream.

Sonic dreamt about Amy seductively posing naked in front of him which gave the blue blur a nosebleed.

"I can't think of Amy like that!" Sonic thought. "I'm married after all...but she had such a beautiful body...I just wanted to pounce on her there and then."

Sonic sighed, drying himself off with a towel. The hedgehog just didn't know what to do with himself. Hr decided to shift his focus on the arrange marriage of Alice and Khan...and how his daughter will take it.

Next morning Spines and Drake walked out of class, bored out of their minds. The two were finally glad that it was lunch time and their minds could be at rest.

"So...know what you're gonna do for the historical essay?" Spines asked.

"I'm doing one about the GUN organization, the military that my mother works at." Drake said.

"Oh gotcha." Spines said. "Well that's cool."

"Yeah...so..why did you call Alice your sister the other day?" Drake asked. "Are you two best friends now?"

"Well...it's a little more complicated than that…"

"Go on.." Drake said as the two got their lunch trays.

"Weeeellll…bear with me, it's gonna be crazy.." Spines warned.

Later on, Drake's eyes were full on wide. The news the white hedgehog just heard just shocked him, he couldn't believe.

" **King Sonic** is your father?!" Drake whispered.

"Yeah...look I'm counting on you on not to tell anyone…" Spines replied. Drake nodded, surprised that his best friend was related to royalty.

"So...do you get any cool gifts or stuff like that?" Drake asked.

"He just sends mom money to help support us, but we do hang out when his wife isn't around." Spines explained.

Meanwhile Kristen was eating lunch with Alice and Frisk at a separate table. However, she didn't pay attention to Alice and Frisk's debate about who would win in a fight; the young fox girl stared at Spines. When she first saw him, she was honestly afraid of him but after seeing his personality more..he was quite cute to her.

Kristen tapped the chipmunk's shoulder. "Alice?"

"Hm, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

Kristen blushed deeply. "Well..I was wondering...is your brother single?"

"Uh...well..I think, why?"

"Because….oh chaos, this is embarrassing!" Kristen squealed. Alice gave a small smile at her friend, putting the pieces together. It was clear of what was happening.

"If you like him, _talk_ to him."

 _To be continued…_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Sisterly Love**

Meanwhile Topaz was sitting with a few gossipy girls at a lunch table. They conversed about makeup and such, however Topaz had her eyes on Spines the Hedgehog. He wasn't her type, but she felt kinda attracted to him...his manly fur, his jade green eyes, his strong muscles. He was also tall, which she quite admired a lot.

"Mmmm...I want a big boy like him.." she thought seductively. "Besides….it'd be kinda funny to piss off Drake by dating his best friend."

Suddenly the bat's smile frowned as she saw Kristen the fox approaching Spines. The two started to casually talk to one another while Drake went outside for fresh air. "Who does she think she is…" Topaz thought.

"Be right back girls.." Topaz said as she got up to talk to them. Suddenly, she bumped into Alice on accident which angered the chipmunk.

"It's you…." Alice whispered.

"Save it, flat board. Tell your friend not to talk to Spines." Topaz instructed.

"Spines? Oh, you mean my brother?" Alice asked with a smirk.

"W-What….?"

"Look...I don't know why but I'm guessing you wanna date Spines. Anyways, I doubt he's interested in someone like you." Alice said.

"What's wrong with me? Why wouldn't any guy want to be with me?" Topaz defended.

"Well..because you're a bitch." Alice said bluntly. "You go around acting like you're better than people, you insult people's looks like their hair or clothes or even chest."

"That's not true...I only insult your chest." Topaz admitted.

"...Point being, you're a bitch. Maybe if you change, people would like you more...like genuine admiration, not lust." Alice said, before walking away.

"Wait."

"What?"

"You're right…"

"...About?"

"That I am a bitch!" she yelled.

"Well it took you long enough." Alice said with a chuckle, but stopped when Topaz glared slightly at her.

"Truth is...I wasn't always like that...I tease because….I used to be teased for my chest…" the bat admitted.

"Wait huh? But your chest is….nice." Alice said with a blush.

"I know..but I used to be flat. You see when I was fourteen, girls started to develop their chests while I was flat…"

"Hold on..you mean you tell me you were once flat?" Alice asked.

"I wasn't born with boobs, idiot!" Topaz snapped. "But..I remember when I ran home crying..my sister Maria was there and she comforted me…"

 _Flashback…._

 **Young Topaz cried in her bed after running out of the school after the mean comments about her breasts. The bat was called "Board" or "Ugly" and was told that she'd never get a boyfriend with a flat chest by her peers. While Topaz was a beautiful young teen, she was often quite bullied a lot making her self esteem drop.**

" **Topaz?" a voice called out. Topaz lift her head and saw Maria the Hedgehog, a white hedgehog with beautiful teal eyes with her mother and red stripes on her quills like her father. Her skin was tanned and her features were gentle, she also inherited her mother's "attributes"**

" **Don't look at me!" Topaz cried out,. The hedgehog walked up to her and hugged her sister tightly.**

" **What's wrong?" Marie asked.**

" **It's those kids at school...they keep making fun of my chest…" Topaz replied sadly. "Why can't I have boobs?!"**

" **Topaz, you're still young…" Maria whispered "Those kids don't know what they're talking about.."**

" **But most girls already have breasts.."**

" **Everyone develops at different rates...for example, right now may not be your time to develop breasts...but breasts or no breasts, you are still beautiful." Maria explained.**

" **No I'm not…" Topaz groaned.**

" **Of course you are!" Maria cheered. "You have a wonderful smile, you know how to do your hair nicely, you dress well! And I wanna see that wonderful smile…"**

 **Topaz shyly looked up at her sister, giving a soft and friendly smile. Maria returned the smile and the two sisters hugged each other.**

" **Thanks Maria...please don't leave for college!" Topaz begged.**

" **It's already been paid for." Maria explained. "I will miss you a lot...but when you visit I'll be happy to show you around Station Square." she added.**

" **Thanks sis...I love you…" Topaz whispered with tears in her eyes.**

" **I love you too…"**

 _End of Flashback…._

"Maria did leave for college and I was broken...but my breasts developed a lot for a girl my age which was crazy..but I ended up using it to my advantage." Topaz explained.

"Dang...I'm sorry about your sister...and being teased…" Alice said.

"It's fine." Topaz giggled. "You know..you're not really bad, princess. I misjudged you."

"Same for you.." Alice said. "Maybe we could..hang out with one another."

"Like..how about now?" Topaz asked.

"Sure, but weren't you just eating with your friends?" Alice asked.

"Ohhh they're not my friends, they're just followers. I'm sick of them." Topaz replied. Alice rolled her eyes, but the two chuckled and smiled at each other before leaving the lunchroom to walk to class.

 _To be continued…_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Dreams**

Meanwhile at the castle, Sonic and Sally were having a private meeting discussing their daughter and future for kingdom. However, it was mostly Sally contributing to the meeting while Sonic mostly listened unwillingly. He didn't want to be here, not even in the slightest, but there was no getting out of it.

"So you're saying that we should tell her at her graduation party?" Sonic asked. "Should be interesting…"

"You don't like that idea?" Sally asked.

"No it's just..honestly I have something else on my mind." Sonic said.

"Like what?" Sally asked.

"Well..this young man from Alice's class wanted to interview me for the senior's essay." Sonic said.

"I didn't know the seniors needed to do an essay at the end of the year." Sally said. "Why hasn't Alice told me this?"

"Well, maybe she wanted to keep it a surprise." Sonic shrugged. "Anyways, he'll be coming tomorrow at two." he added.

"Oh, but Sonic, we have a meeting at two." Sally corrected.

"Well can't we do it another time?" Sonic asked.

"You know we can't Sonic…" Sally replied.

"Listen, this interview is very important to my s-...uh that boy." Sonic defended.

"Sonic..what are you talking about?" Sally asked. "Ugh..fine, I'll go to the meeting myself, like always!"

"Thank you…"

"It's like you don't put effort into being king!" Sally yelled.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Lately, you don't want to go to meetings and you've been gone more. Sally replied. "Sonic...is there something you're not telling me?"

Sonic sighed in defeat. "No..Sal.." he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Never been more sure in my life…" Sonic replied

" _Or so I say…"_ the hedgehog thought.

 _Meanwhile at Spines's house…_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ASKED MY BEST FRIEND OUT!" Alice yelled.

"W-What's wrong with that?!" Spines asked, backing away slowly.

"It's wonderful..honestly, I never seen her this flustered about a guy." Alice said calmly.

"Then why did you yell at me?!" Spines asked.

"Because I was excited...duh."

Spines sighed and sat on the couch writing in his notebook. "I mean she's cute and seems nice...and we like some of the same stuff like cooking...and she loves nature, which I think is cool." he explained. "And she's really small...like I feel the instinct to be around her and protect her…"

"I know what she likes, genius." Alice deadpanned. "So..what are you writing?" he asked.

"Just some questions to ask dad. I will be interviewing him after all." Spines replied.

"It's not gonna be personal business right?" Alice asked.

"Nah, just stuff about him saving the world and stuff in his past." he replied. Suddenly Amy Rose sat on the couch with the siblings while holding a cup of tea in her hands.

"Does Sally know about you being Sonic's son?" Amy asked.

"Not that I know of, mom." Spines replied.

Alice yawned and layed her head on Amy's lap, while Amy used a free hand to comb through her hair with her fingers.

"Knowing mom..dad would probably get kicked out." Alice said.

"Well..it's up to your father, but whatever you do Spines...don't let him know you're the king's son." Amy instructed. "Am I clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." Spines replied.

Amy smiled at her son. "And be nice..which is something I know you are."

Spines smiled back at his mother, before looking at Alice with his eyes widened at her snuggling on Amy's lap. "W-What the-..why are you on my mom's lap?!" he asked.

"Cause it's comfy and cozyyyyy.." Alice replied.

"Spines, don't be rude, we have a guest." Amy instructed. Suddenly Alice nuzzled herself on Amy's warm stomach, which made Spines blush deeply.

"Well...I'd appreciate it if you stop sexually harassing my mother!" Spines yelled.

"Is this how you're gonna act on your date with Kristen?!" Alice replied.

Amy's eyes started to widen at the news and her smile widened. "Nonononono…" Spines muttured.

"MY SON HAS A DATE?!" Amy exclaimed. The hedgehog mother hugged Spines tightly which made Alice fall off her lap and onto the floor.

"Ow…" Alice whispered.

"M-Mom!" Spines yelled, squirming uncomfortably. "It's just a date!"

"Oh but dear it's your first one!" Amy replied before releasing him. "Oooh my son is growing up, but no naughty stuff until after marriage."

"..yet you had him at eighteen, unmarried." Alice deadpanned."Anyways his date is with my best friend."

"Then you be on your best behavior, young man!" Amy said, squeezing his ear.

"Y-Yes mom…" Spines muttured.

Amy released his ear then stood up and yawned. "Well...I should get ready for work. I won't be back until late at night." she said before giving both Spines and Alice a kiss on their foreheads.

"By the way Spines, when is the date?" his mother asked.

"It's after the graduation, mom." Spines replied which made Amy smile.

"Hmmm...not a long time then." she said. "Well I guess I should get going. Bye now!" she cheered before leaving.

Spines yawned and stood up. "So, you hungry?" he asked. "I can make some dinner for the both of us."

"Sure, I could eat, but could I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you think your mom is secretly a stripper?"

"...What?"

"I mean think about it, that waitress skirt is awfully small." Alice commented. "And she works late nights.

"T-That..that doesn't mean anything!" Spines yelled. "Don't read into such things like that! She's just a waitress working the late night shift!"

Alice shrugged. "Think about it."

"...I don't wanna imagine my mom on a pole…" Spines deadpanned.

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not?! That's just weird!" Spines exclaimed. "You're acting so weird today...weirder than usual.."

Alice yawned and frowned. "I'm just messing with you...by the way..I never asked..what do you want to do after high school?"

"Well….honestly, I wanna be a chef." Spines said. "And maybe open my own restaurant…"

Alice nodded. "Yeah..I could see that happening."

"What about you, Alice?"

"Me...I wanna go on adventures like dad did...once I finish boring old high school...I'll be free…" Alice explained, Spines nodded with a warm smile.

"I think you can do it...I mean..you're strong and fast..something tells me you'll make it." Spines said.

"Yeah….I wanna see the world, Spines….just like dad..."

 _To be continued…_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Interview: Part 1**

The next day, Spines headed out to the Castle of Acorn while Alice went shopping with Amy. He took a deep breath before approaching the door, where the guards were.

"Who goes there?" an elephant guard asked.

"It's me Spines Rose..ready to interview the king." Spines replied.

"Spines Rose? Never heard of ya." the elephant guard said.

"Now hold on, I think this is the boy that the king warned us about." the other guard interrupted. "You say you're Spines Rose?"

"Yes sir."

The other guard checked his list and saw the boy's name. "Ah, yep. He's on the list. You may enter." the guard said before opening the door. Spines headed in while holding his notebook at his side. He remembered the inside of the castle briefly from when first meeting Sonic, but it was all a blur. However, it was quite nice here: gold walls, plenty of royal portraits from previous rulers, and wonderful decor that all occupied the castle.

Spines was greeted by two echidna women, who were servants of the royal family. The two bowed down as they saw him.

"Welcome to Castle Acorn, the king is expecting you." they said in unison. Spines gave a friendly smile before the servants led him to a private room where Sonic was. As the doors opened, Sonic and Spines's eyes met each other..Sonic felt so happy to see him safe and sound. He was also glad that his own son would be interviewing him. Sonic rushed towards him and gave him a short hug and a high five.

"Good to see you again..." Spines said.

"You too,s-..." Sonic started.

"..What's wrong?" Spines asked. The midnight hedgehog turned around to see what his father was staring at. Unfortunately it was Queen Sally in her beautiful orange gown, who saw the two hug. She looked quite confused as to what the guys' connection was.

"H-Hey, dear." Sonic said.

"Sonic." Sally bluntly said, still angered about him missing a meeting. Her attention soon turned to the midnight hedgehog next to him. "Hello there.." she said with a smile.

"Y-Your majesty…" Spines replied, giving a bow. Sally was glad this boy was polite, as she gave him a curtsey. Spines was also shocked at how graceful the queen was, and how she had a daughter like Alice.

"Just call me Miss sally." Sally corrected. "And what is your name?"

"M-My name is Spines Rose." he said. Sally nodded, as the last name sounded familiar..however she had no time to think about it due the meeting starting in a few.

"Well nice to meet you. Unfortunately I have to attend a meeting… _.alone_ " the queen said with emphasis as she glared at Sonic. "But if you need anything, our servants are all around the castle." she added with a friendly tone.

"Thank you, your highness." Spines replied with a bow. Sally took a look at the two hedgehogs and giggled.

"What, Sal?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"You two kinda look a like..are you sure you aren't cousins?" she asked.

Sonic and Spines's eyes widened, hoping she didn't catch on to anything more.

"Nope, no relation." Sonic lied. Sally smiled briefly before leaving, giving the two some privacy.

"You haven't told her yet?" Spines asked.

"No, I haven't." Sonic replied with a sigh. "And who knows when I'll tell her honestly...but...we need to work on the interview."

Spines nodded in understandment, but was still disappointed. "You're right…"

"It's not gonna be long right?" Sonic asked, as they sat at the table.

"Not at all...it's just gonna be some questions. There's no wrong answer." Spines replied.

"Well then...fire away."

 _To be continued…_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Interview Part 2**

"Alright...so first, where are you from and what did you want to be when you grew up?" Spines asked, reading his question.

"Easy, I'm from Christmas Island and honestly..I just wanted to go on adventures and help people. I didn't have an exact occupation in mind." Sonic answered. Spines wrote the questions down before looking back at him.

"Listen, why don't we just do it the easy way." Sonic interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Spines asked.

"If you want….I can tell you about all my adventures in order. That should give you enough material to write." Sonic suggested.

"You'd do that?" Spines asked. Sonic nodded in reply.

"Hope you can keep up because I'm giving a lot of information….okay?" Sonic warned, Spines nodded and gave a thumbs up.

Sonic smiled and relax, giving a deep breath. " _So at age ten..I left my mom's house to save the animals of South Island…"_ Sonic started.

Days later, Spines was giving his presentation about the King Sonic the Hedgehog. The class listened with awe as the teacher herself was quite impressed with such a nice story.

"..and someday...I think we can all learn from King Sonic to never give up and just go with the wind..and that's my presentation. Thank you." Spines said. The class and teacher clapped, actually quite amazed at King Sonic's story.

"Excellent job!" the teacher said. "And you interviewed the king yourself, Mr. Rose?"

"Yes, ma'am." Spines replied.

"Very good! You may be seated now." the teacher said. Spines sat down and smiled, feeling proud of his speech. Drake gave a small smile and a nodded, which indicate that he did a good job in the speech. Soon the bell rang and school was over. The students walked out, however Spines was stopped by the teacher.

"M-Ma'am, is everything okay?" Spines asked.

The teacher panted, but smiled after all the running. "I just wanted to give you your grade. Excellent job!"

Spines was handed a blue paper...which had his essay and presentation grades all written down. It showed that he did perfect..which made Spines faint.

"Mr. Rose, are you okay? Please wake up!" the teacher panicked.

"N-No ma'am...I faint when I'm excited. It's a family thing…" Spines said as he got up. Thank you so much!" he cheered, squeezing the teacher in a hug before running off.

The teacher adjusted her glasses after the force of the hug. "H-Hey, no running in the hall-...all forget it."

Spines ran out school and found Alice waiting for him at the flagpole. She had a glaring face on her which frightened Spines.

"What took you so long?!" Alice asked.

"T-The teacher was giving me my grades!" Spines replied.

"And what did you get?!" Alice asked.

"..Perfect score…"

"Dang…"

"Yeah...so how was your essay on Green Hill Zone?" Spines asked.

Alice shrugged. "I passed, but barely, but hey at least we get to graduate together!" she said.

Spines chuckled and gave a warm smile. "Yeah..you're right about that. We should celebrate it by you making us both an amazing dinner!"

The midnight hedgehog rolled his eyes and smiled as the two walked home. "Fine, but you're helping me."

"What?! Why?!"

"If you don't work, you don't eat." Spines replied.

"...I hate you…"

"Love you too, sis."

Meanwhile at the castle, the royal couple King Sonic and Queen Sally sat on the throne while the people of Mobotropolis and other parts of the world express their concern. Sally did most of the talking but sonic sat there bored, giving up on trying to answer these boring questions.

"Your majesties, should we build pipelines in the south part of the Great Forest? I think we should so we can get more access to water." a purple rabbit suggested.

"I'm not sure of it myself..there's still inhabitants in there...what do you think, dear?" Sally asked. "..Sonic?"

Sonic was rubbing his nose, but was interrupted when Sally called his name. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Did you not listen to the question?" Sally asked.

"Uh..you said something about a...waterpark?" Sonic asked, which made Sally facepalm.

"He asked if we should build a pipeline in the southern area of the Great Forest.." Sally replied calmly.

"Oh…uhhh...I don't really care?" Sonic asked, not bothering to think. This made the people chatter among themselves and Sally's eyes widened.

"Could everyone excuse us for just a second?" Sally asked, before dragging her husband to a small separate room.

"Sonic, you're embarrassing me and yourself!" Sally yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea!" Sonic defended.

"Did you not do any studying?!" Sally asked.

"I tried to Sal, but this whole thing is complicated! Cut me some slack!" Sonic yelled.

"Cut me some slack, he says.." Sally deadpanned. "Sonic, you've been gone lately and that worries me. Are you sleeping with another woman?!" she asked.

"Are you accusing me of cheating?!" Sonic asked.

"Well that's what I think you're doing!" Sally replied. Sonic wondered..would now be the time to tell Sally the truth...about his affair with Amy a long time ago and how they have a son together. He figured now would be the best time, even though it may add tension.

"Sal-"

"Your highnesses, sorry to interupt but the people are becoming restless out there." the servant woman said from the doorway.

"Oh...I apologize, we'll be coming out right now." Sally replied, walking out the room. Sonic sighed quietly in relief, he really didn't want to tell her.

"Come on, Sonic!" Sally called out.

"Coming…" Sonic said, following his wife back to the throne room.

 _To be continued…_


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Graduation at Chaos High**

It was the day of graduation and Sally and Sonic was setting up for Alice's graduation dinner at the castle. While Sonic wasn't a type who enjoyed decorating, he found planning Alice's party to be kinda enjoyable, however there are times that he and Sally would clash about things. However this was not only a graduation party, it was the day that Sally and Sonic would tell Alice about her arranged marriage with Monkey Khan.

"I think we should have some balloons over there..and maybe put a chocolate fountain at that corner. What do you think, Sonic?" Sally asked.

"Uh….it's up to you, Sal." Sonic replied, eating a piece of chocolate candy from the table. Sally sighed and turned to the hedgehog.

"What's wrong, Sal?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic...do you not want to help me?" Sally asked.

"Honestly..I do, but you won't take my ideas into account so I'm not sure." Sonic replied truthfully.

"What do you mean?" the queen asked. "I ask you all the time on where should we put things!"

"But you never use my ideas." Sonic defended. "When I suggest something you say "actually let's do it here." " he added.

"That's because I want everything to be right!" Sally defended. "Our daughter's fiance is attending too!"

"It's just like you to say that I'm always wrong huh?!" Sonic replied.

"I never said that!"

"But you act like it! Everything has to be about you huh?!" Sonic asked. "It's like nothing I do is ever right for you!"

"Sonic, do you even want to want to help me plan this party for OUR daughter?!" Sally asked.

"No, I don't."

Suddenly a slap landed across the hedgehog's cheek. Sonic placed his hand on the red mark Sally put on him...he hasn't felt her slaps in a long time...he knew she was pissed off to high end.

"YOU'RE SO SELFISH!" Sally yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! YOU ARE NOT THE MAN I MARRIED!"

Sonic's hurtful mood turned into bitterness and anger. "I COULD SAY THE SAME ABOUT YOU. YOU CONTROLLING BITCH!" he replied, before storming out the banquet room. Sally's eyes widened, not expecting his response. She immediately regretted everything..but knew she and Sonic have been growing apart lately.

"Your majesty…? Is everything alright?" a servant girl asked.

Sally turned around to her worried servants and gave a small smile. "Yes...let's just continue the party planning. We don't have much time…" Sally and the other servants continued to set up the party...while not realizing that Alice was spying from the door, witnessing the whole thing.

Later Spines put on his graduation gown that was ordered. He looked at the mirror and admired his reflection. He felt like a new man graduating high school. He walked out of his bedroom and headed downstairs.

"Mom, you coming?!" Spines asked.

"I'll be down in just a sec!" Amy replied. Soon the pink hedgehog ran down, wearing a maroon dress with black boots and silver earrings. She smiled widely, seeing her son in his graduation gown and cap.

"Oh Spines...you look so handsome!" she complimented.

Spines smiled sheepishly. "Thanks mom.." he replied. Amy grabbed her camera and took a picture to capture this moment.

"When do you have to be there?" Amy asked.

Spines looked at the clock and widened his eyes.. "I gotta be there in five minutes!"

"Goodness, we better hurry!" Amy replied. Suddenly Spines picked his mother up bridal style and ran at full speed to the school. Amy held on tightly, safe in the arms of her son.

"Spines, when did you get so fast?" Amy asked, when Spines stopped at the front of the school.

"Well...dad taught me to run faster." Spines replied. "Now I gotta go, I'll see you at the ceremony!" he added, running inside. Amy smiled as she adjusted her quills...she felt like she did it...her son was going to complete high school.

Spines found the senior class in the back of the stage. He walked over to Kristen and Frisk having a conversation.

"Hey guys!" he greeted. The two turned to the hedgehog and smiled.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Frisk asked, giving a high five.

"Pretty good." Spines replied. "You?"

"Can't complain, mom actually made it to the ceremony." Frisk informed. The red echidna led them to the curtain to take a peek at the audience. Spines looked out to the crowd.

"Which one's your mom?" Spines asked.

"She's the echidna with orange fur and blue eyes. She's sitting near the front." Frisk replied. Spines looked and saw a red echidna with purple eyes who was in fact..a male. He looked quite gruff and intimidating..and also on the tall side.

"Uh..I don't mean to be rude but is your mom a man..?" Spines asked.

"What?!" Frisk replied. He peaked behind the curtains to see who Spines was talking about. "Noooo..that's my dad!" Suddenly a pale-ish orange female echidna sat next to Frisk's father. The two shared a kiss.

"I'm sorry I came late, Knuckles. This school is quite confusing, I couldn't find the bathroom anywhere." the mother replied.

"Hey don't sweat it, Tikal. The ceremony hasn't even started." Knuckles replied, putting his arm around her.

"There's my mom!" Frisk said. Spines smiled, she was a beautiful lady. He turned around to Kristen and smiled at how red her blushing cheeks were.

"Hey..you nervous?" Spines asked, trying to play it cool.

"O-Only a little...I just can't believe I'll be graduating with the senior class." the fox replied.

"Well, you're pretty smart, so I'm not surprised." Spines said with a smile. Kristen blushed deeply at the compliment, Spines himself blushed and chuckled nervously. "So what about the date? You excited for that?"

"O-Of course, I've been thinking about it forever.." Kristen stuttered.

"Me too…" Spines replied, looking into her eyes. Giggles were exchanged until suddenly the principal calls for the students to line up in their respective orders. Both Kristen and Spines were separated, standing in different parts of the line.

"Wonder where Alice is.." Spines thought, as he couldn't see his sister.

 **(Bring on the Sally police xD)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Graduation Part 2**

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" a voice called.

Spines turned around and saw Alice running towards him to get in line. "Am I late?" she asked.

"Nope, we're just getting in line, but what took you so long?" Spines asked.

"Honestly...I wasn't about to come." Alice admitted sadly, thinking about the argument her parents had.

"Oh...everything okay?"" Spines asked.

"Well…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the graduation to begin! So please settle down!" The principal announced. The students sat in one section while everyone else filled the chairs. First the school showed a video of how far the students have came, then the superintendent gave his speech. The students then headed up to the stage and each of their gave a brief speech.

Soon Sally and Sonic arrived and sat at a VIP section of the stage. They smiled and gave the people of Mobius that they were the model couple, but they honestly couldn't stand each other ever since the argument earlier.

"Hey, I see Alice!" Sonic cheered.

"Sonic..we all see her.." Sally deadpanned.

Sonic crossed her arms. "What's the deal with you?"

"Just stop talking to me." Sally replied. Sonic sighed and kept his mouth shut.

When the principal called for Princess Alice Acorn, the crowd and her parents cheered. Amy also cheered in the audience, ever since Alice started hanging out at her house she saw her like a daughter and treated her like such.

Also in the audience was Monkey Khan sitting next to his adoptive daughter Su. He saw how she was the spitting image of her own mother, which attracted him to her.

Alice approached the mic and shyly looked at the audience. "Hi..uh...just wanted to say..yeah, school's out...so PEACE SUCKAS!" she announced. The audience started to chatter among themselves while Sally gave a facepalm and Sonic was tempted to laugh, but held it silent. Khan noted on how clumsy she was..but he could see past that. Personality wise, she was not like her mother but he was still willing to know her.

Next Spines was called and the crowd cheered, especially Amy. Even Sonic cheered a bit loudly, which confused Sally. She recognize the boy from the interview at the castle, but exactly how close was the boy to him…

After the graduation, Spines and Alice took pictures with their respective families. Amy made it her goal to get at least one hundred pictures of her son, she even got emotional feeling proud of her son.

Meanwhile, Kristen took a picture next to her father and her baby brothers courtesy of Cream.

"Smile!" Cream said, the family smiled and the picture was taken. Cream looked at the picture and smiled at how it came out. "Perfect!"

"So Kristen, you ready for your date with Spines?" Tails asked.

Kristen nodded. "Mhm, I can't wait to go out with him!"

"Just remember to have him bring you back safely." Tails replied.

"Yes sir." Kristen replied, before giving Tails a hug. Tails smiled and returned the hug, proud that she graduated early.

"Mom, I gotta take Kristen on the date!" Spines exclaimed. Amy held onto her son's arms, trying to get a picture.

"Oh come on! Just one more picture!" Amy begged.

"Mooom, you've taken one hundred already!" Spines replied. Amy pouted and gave up. Spines gave his mother a hug and whispered.

" _Thank you..for all you done for me."_

Amy smiled and returned the hug. "Anytime, dear…"

Tails, Cream, and Kristen turned around and saw Spines and...Amy. Tails was shocked..he finally saw his friend after many years…

"Hi Amy!" Cream called out. Amy turned her attention from Spines to the Prowler family and smiled widely.

"Cream and..Tails too?!" Amy replied.

"Amy? Is that you….?" Tails asked. "It's been so long…"

Amy hugged both Tails and Cream. "I saw Cream recently, she told me you too were married. Congratulations!" the pink hedgehog said, before turning her attention to the Prowler twins. "And you have more babies?!"

Tails chuckled. "Hehe..yep! We've been pretty busy." he said. "So..we know about the...fling with Sonic and that you're Spines's mother."

Amy's eyes widened. "W-Who told you?!"

"Well, your son..and he and Sonic took a DNA test." Tails explained. "It was Sonic's whole idea. He just wanted closure."

"Wow...I can't believe Sonic cared.." Amy said.

"While the kids have their date, why don't we go out to dinner and catch up?" Cream suggested.

"Sounds good!" Tails and Amy said in unison.

"But where did they go?" Cream asked. The parents looked outside and already saw Kristen and Spines walking side by side away from the school The parents smiled at their children growing up, going on their first date.

"Guess they couldn't wait for us." Cream said with a giggle.

"Oh Spines...please be okay..and on your best behavior." Amy thought.

Meanwhile Alice and her family were all at Castle Acorn, celebrating Alice graduating. Alice sat with her parents, stuffing her face with food, only to get a glare from Sally. Alice sighed and ate slowly and ladylike which made Sally smile.

"We're really proud of you, Alice" Sally said.

"Yep!" Sonic agreed, patting her daughter's back. "You should be proud!"

"Thanks mom and dad.." Alice replied before sipping her sparkling juice.

"Yes, you should be quite amazed." a voice said.

The family saw Monkey Khan approaching the family along with his daughter. He had a handsome smile on his face which made Alice blush slightly, however he was a bit older for her tastes.

"Uh..thank you." Alice said.

"Sweetie, you remember Monkey Khan, my friend that used to visit us when you were little." Sally said.

"Yeah...we used to play tag!" Alice said, as she extended her hand to give a handshake, but instead Khan hugged her which surprised her. She returned the hug awkwardly, which made Sonic look at them uncomfortable.

Khan released her from the hug. "You look quite stunning...oh by the way, this is my daughter Su Khan." he introduced.

The short yellow monkey bowed in front of the chipmunk princess ands smiled. "Nice to meet you, your highness." she said.

"Sup." Alice said, which made Sally glare at her daughter.

"Way to make an impression on your future step daughter, sweetie." Sonic teased. Sally facepalmed and Alice froze, dropping the cookie she was eating.

" _My...what?"_

 _ **To be continued…**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: MARRIAGE?**

"Sonic!" Sally hissed.

"What? I thought you told her!" Sonic replied.

"Mom...what's dad talking about?" Alice asked. Sally sighed and placed her arm on her daughter's shoulder.

"Well….you're going to be..married to someone we arranged for you." Sally admitted. Alice turned around and glared at Sonic, which made him nervous.

"Dad..how long have you known about this?" Alice asked.

"Er...a while...long time…" Sonic admitted sadly.

"And you agree with mom?!" she asked.

"Well…" Sonic looked back at his glaring wife and shrugged. "I..I.."

"Who are you planning on marrying me to…" Alice asked.

"Well..we were planning on having you married to me." Khan said.

Alice turned to her parents. "Are you kidding me?! He's like you guys' age?!" she snapped.

"Alice.." Sonic whispered.

"Watch your tone, young lady!" Sally snapped back. "You're marrying Ken and that's that!"

"Not only are you marrying me to a guy your age..but a guy with a daughter….YOU TWO ARE SO UNBELIEVABLE!" Alice snapped. The chipmunk immediately ran out the banquet room and upstairs.

"Alice!" Sonic called out. He was about to run after her, but was stopped when Sally placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No…"

"Sal..but our daughter-"

"Let her have some time to herself." Sally instructed. Sonic sighed and nodded, he didn't want to marry off his daughter by force..even if it was to a trusted friend. This broke him, seeing his daughter madly upset, he wished he could do something..but he didn't want to anger his wife.

"Party's over everyone!" Sally announced. "Feel free to take food home."

"Is my niece alright?" Sonia, Sonic's sister, asked from the crowd.

"She's fine..just needs time to herself." Sonic replied.

"Bummer.." Manic, Sonic's brother, muttured. The crowd starting to leave with giant plates of food and trays and the servants started to clean the ballroom.

Meanwhile Alice cried into her pillow while the moonlight shined on her. The chipmunk poured all out...feeling like she hated her parents with a deep passion, especially her mother. She wasn't quite sure on her father's stance on it...but she felt bitter. It was life of a princess...something she despised and never wanted in the first place.

Alice wiped her tears, feeling a breath of determination run through her veins. She looked at the night sky and her sad expression turned into an angry one.

"I'm not marrying someone my parents picked out!" Alice yelled. "I'll...I'll...I'll disappear!" she added. "Yeah..I'll start my own life without all this royalty bullshit! I'll be free!..but I can't do it alone..I wanna bring someone with me...someone I trust…"

 _Alice had an idea...she knew exactly who to bring.._

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **(So who do you think Alice is gonna bring? Say it in the reviews!)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Kisses and Drunk Mom**

Spines and Kristen had a very nice and simple first date. First, Spines took the fox girl to the pizza parlor and then bought themselves some ice cream at the park. The two talked about life and their dreams, all in all they enjoyed each other's company while sitting in front of a duck pond.

"Spines..may I ask you something?" Kristen asked.

"Sure what's up?"

"What was your first impression of me?"

Spines stopped licking his ice cream cone and gave a small smile. "Well...honestly, I thought you looked cute and you seemed laid back, which you are." He replied. "What about me? What was your first impression of me?"

"Well...really big...and fluffy!" Kristen replied with a huge blush. "I-I mean, big and fluffy isn't a bad thing!" She protested. "I wish I was big…"

Spines chuckled at her reply. "Really? Cause I wish I was smaller. What a coincidence."

Both Kristen and Spines chuckled before looking into each other's eyes. The two slowly leaned into each other, slightly puckering their lips...landing for a nice sweet kiss.

Suddenly Kristen's eyes widened and immediately pulled away. "Sorry sorry sorry sorry!" She apologized.

"Dammit it sucks being a man…" Spines thought.

"H-hey, don't apologize, I uh...er, how about I take you home?" Spines suggested.

"G-good idea.." Kristen said. Spines nodded and the midnight blue hedgehog took the cream colored fox home safely before Spones returned home. He unlocked his apartment door and saw a drunk Amy Rose on the couch.

"Mom must've got drunk with her night with the Prowlers…" Spines thought. He approached her to try to carry her up to her bedroom but was stopped when Amy hugged him tightly.

"A-Ah mom! You're hurting me!" Spines said.

"Oh Spines...you look just like your daddy!" Amy said before a hiccup. "Hehehehehe.."

Spines sighed and held her. "Let's get you upstairs…" He said, carrying his mother upstairs to her bedroom.

"Weeee where we going?" Amy asked. "Is this a ride? Faster! Faster!" She cheered. Spines placed her down on the bed and tucked the covers in. Amy finally was sleeping as soon as she got comfortable.

Before Spines left, he looked back at his mother...he imagined her life if he wasn't born...he thought life would be easier for his mom...she wouldn't have to work countless hours being a waitress...she could go to a school and follow her dreams…

The midnight hedgehog left and headed to his room. He laid down...but jumped up when he felt a large bump in his bed.

"OW!" He yelled. "Who's in my bed?"

"Shhhh, don't have to be so loud!" Alice said, as she emerged from his covers.

To be continued….


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Will You Run Away With Me?**

"Alice...what are you doing here? It's late! And what is it with you sneaking into my house?" Spines asked.

"Shhhh! Do you wanna wake up Amy?!" Alice asked.

"My mom is drunk, nothing can get her up." Spines replied. "So what's up?"

"I'm running away…"

"What? Why?"

"BECAUSE...my parents want to marry me off to their friend…" Alice replied.

"What?! That doesn't sound like dad!" Spines defended.

"It's mostly mom..I'm not sure where dad stands on this...but I'm mad that he let this happen!" Alice said. "Which is why I'm leaving for good!"

Spines sighed. "You really think running away from your problems solves everything?"

"Maybe…"

"...anyways so why are you here? You wanted to say goodbye?" Spines asked.

"Nope, I'm taking you with me." Alice said.

"WHAT? I'm not going with you!" Spines protested.

"Aw come on! We could start a new life."

"This is ridiculous, Alice...but I don't want you going by yourself…" Spines said.

"Then come with me! You're gonna be 18 this year so you may as well move out now." Alice suggested. "You can start your independent life and then return someday with a job! Don't you wanna make your mom proud?"

That question made Spines pause...he knew his mother devoted her life to him...he felt like a burden at times and wished he could help her more. Now that he was out of high school, he wanted to be a chef and take care of his mom.

"I do…"Spines whispered. "So much.."

"Then come with me.." Alice said. "You're the one I trust, big brother.."

Spines smiled a bit when she called him that. "Okay...but I'm only going to make mom proud."

"Yay!" Alice cheered.

"So what did you pack anyways?" Spines asked.

"Well...nothing!" Alice said.

"WHAT?!"

"I wanted to leave all my royalty behind me." Alice said.

"...you should've packed food or something!" Spines exclaimed. "Fine..I'll pack the food…" He added, grabbing his backpack before going downstairs.

"Oooh whatcha gonna pack?" Alice asked.

"Just some snacks and drinks." He said. "Did you leave a note for your parents?"

"Yeah it's in my room.." Alice replied. "Make sure to get some ramen packets."

"Got it." Spines said before adding them. "I got what we need in here. So where we gonna go?"

"Just...out of the Mobotropolis…" Alice said. "And we're leaving tonight! So drink some soda for energy!"

Spines shrugged and grabbed a can of root beer, chugging it. The two soon left the apartment building, but before they continued...Spines looked back at his apartment.

"Don't worry, mom...I'm going to come back...as a man.." Spines said to himself.

The duo left the town and arrived in the forest. Spines was huffing and puffing due to walking while being tired. However Alice had so much energy in her system to keep going.

"A-Alice! Where are you going?l Spines asked.

"To the train station, we're leaving this kingdom!" Alice said. "So why do you sound tired?"

"...because I am.." Spines deadpanned.

"Idiot! I told you to drink your soda!" Alice said.

"I did! I guess I'm just tired…"

Alice sighed and stopped in front of a tree. "Fine...we'll sleep here."

"Here?"

"Yes! What choice do we have!"

"Okay..okay.." Spines muttered, sitting down to rest in front of the laid down on his chest and smiled, nuzzling his soft furry tummy.

"What are you doing?" Spines asked.

"Your tummy is like a pillow.." Alice whispered. "Anyways, we need to get up bright and early."

Spines nodded in agreement and yawned. "Night...sis.."

"You too...bro."

Next morning at Castle Acorn, Sally calmly approached her daughter's bedroom door. Hopefully for her, Alice would be calm and able to be reasoned with.

Sally knocked on her door calmly. "Alice? Are you up?" She asked, but there was no answer. Sally became worried and knocked again.

"Alice?" She called out again. "Maybe she's sleeping...I should check.." The Queen said. Sally opened the door….but only found an empty bed and a wide opened window.

"Oh dear…." Sally whispered, eyes widened. The chipmunk mother rushed to the bed but found nothing but a note.

"Dear mom and dad...I can't do this anymore. I refuse to marry someone you arranged for me...I refuse to be the princess, it's not the life that I want to live. Again and again, I say I want to go on adventures and that's exactly what I'm going to do..which is why I'm leaving and never returning. We had a good run, but everything must end.

Love, Alice

Ps I'm bringing...my brother Spines with me."

Sally read the whole note, nearly ready to break down...but she had to pull it together. Today...she needed to look for her daughter and bring her back. However what confused her was that she called Spines her brother.

"She ran off with that boy that interviewed Sonic…" Sally whispered.

"Hey Sal, what's up?" Sonic asked, coming into the room.

"Alice is missing…." Sally whispered.

"What?"

"Are you deaf?! She's missing, Sonic! Our little girl is missing!" Sally yelled, before crying. "She ran away...

Sonic rubbed her back, surprised that Alice would do such a thing, but for some reason he couldn't blame her. Their daughter was going to marry someone she didn't love…

"There there, Sal...we'll find her…" Sonic whispered. Sally handed him a note, in which Sonic read...his eyes widened when Alice called Spines her brother…

"Dang…" Sonic whispered.

"Sonic...tell me about that boy Spines...how close are you with him..how close is Alice with him...who is he, Sonic?" Sally asked. "I want the truth..no running away, no putting it aside…"

The hedgehog took his wife's hands and looked at her in her baby blue eyes. He couldn't continue to hide it. "Well…no...Sally….he's actually my long lost son…" Sonic replied.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: The Big Reveal**

"Sonic..what are you talking about?" Sally asked. "We only have one child."

"YOU only have one child." Sonic said. "I have two."

"But how…? How old is he?"

"He's 17.."

"But Alice is 18….Sonic...did you...did you have a child with another woman?"

"Yes...Sal… He's also Amy's son…"

"Amy?! As in Amy Rose?!" Sally asked. "You slept with her after I had your baby?! Sonic...we were married...and you cheated on me?!"

"Let me explain…" Sonic replied.

After telling Sally the whole thing about his affair with Amy and finding out about Spines and how Sonic secretly spend time with him...Sally slapped Sonic across the cheek.

The blue hedgehog rubbed his cheek and sighed. "Guess I deserved that.."

"Not only have you kept the affair secret from me but you kept your son secret from me too?!" Sally asked. "And now I find out...just when my daughter goes missing...just when I feel like me and you have been growing apart…"

"Sally...I'm so sorry…" Sonic said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Sorry?! That's all you can say?!" Sally yelled. "Sonic….do you even love me anymore?"

Sonic was about to answer...but decided not to. Truth be told, he didn't know what he wanted anymore, and he wasn't sure if he and Sally should continue this...he felt out of love with her…so he kept silent, which mad Sally even more angrier.

"Get out…."

"Sal?"

"I SAID GET OUT! OR I'LL THROW YOU OUT MYSELF!" Sally yelled. Sonic quickly obeyed and ran out the room. Sally removed me ring, chucking it at the wall before pouring out crying on Alice's bed.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: A Mother's Fear**

"How could he...how could he do this to me…" Sally whispered. She grabbed a mirror on Alice's shelf and looked at her reflection...all she saw were wrinkles and graying hairs...indicating her stress. She knew Amy was a young, bubbly, vibrant girl which made Sally feel insecure...however she shook those thoughts away and decided to head to the royal library.

"I want to know where Amy Rose lives." Sally instructed. The servant girl nodded and researched her home address before handing Sally a piece of paper with writing.

"This is where she lives." The servant girl said. Sally read the address and nodded.

"Good..I know where that apartment complex is." Sally said. "By the way, if my husband asks..do not tell him where I am."

"Yes, your majesty." The servant replied. Sally stormed out of the castle...she was gonna confront the woman who slept with her husband.

Sally soon arrived at Amy's door before ringing the doorbell. The door was soon opened by the pink hedgehog herself, Amy was indeed surprised that Sally was there at her doorstep...a person she hasn't seen in twenty years. She indeed looked different, that fangirl became a mature young woman over the years.

"S-Sally.." Amy whispered.

"Amy Rose, may I come in?" Sally asked, not showing any emotion. Amy nodded and moved out the way for the queen to enter. It was awkward for Amy, but she tried to keep a smile.

"Make yourself at home." Amy offered. "May I get you some tea?"

"No thank you, Amy…" Sally whispered. "I'm here for two reasons...first being to confront you!"

"About what?" Amy asked.

"Don't play dumb...I know you slept with Sonic, my own husband!" Sally yelled. Amy bowed her head in shame, knowing she'd get caught sooner or later. "Sonic told me everything...about the affair, about your son with him that you kept from him for years! How could you do this, Amy?! I looked at you as my little sister! Is your obsession with Sonic more important than the sanctity of someone's marriage.

"I kept him a secret to spare you from the drama!" Amy replied. "What I did was wrong...I had no excuse to sleep with him...I didn't expect Sonic to even find out about his son.."

"Well now you have no secret, because our children ran away!" Sally said.

Amy's eyes widened. "WHAAAAAAAT?!" She shrieked.

"Yes..." Sally replied, handing Amy the note. Amy read through the note, getting even more worried by the second.

"We have to find them!" Amy exclaimed.

Sudden Sally started to cough excessively, making Amy rush to her aid. "S-Sally, are you okay?!" She asked.

"I'm fine….let's search around the city first.." Sally suggested. Amy nodded and the two left Amy's apartment..searching for their children.

Meanwhile Sonic decided to leave the castle, he figured Sally didn't want to see him for awhile. He ran from the town to Tails's workshop, where he and his family resided.

Sonic knocked on the door, in which Cream answered with her cheery smile. "Oh hello, Mr. Sonic. Isn't it a wonderful morning?"

"Yeah yeah, have you seen Tails, Cream?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, well he should be in the workshop in the back, but would you like to join us for pancakes?" Cream offered.

"No thanks, I had a big breakfast but thanks." Sonic replied before running towards the back. Sonic headed into the opened garage door where Tails was.

"Hey Sonic, what's up? Did you tell Sally the truth?" The fox asked.

"Well yeah...she kicked me out." Sonic said. "So..mind if I stay with your family?"

"Well sure, just don't sleep with my wife." Tails joked which made Sonic roll his eyes.

"Great! So what are you gonna do today?" Sonic asked.

"Well I gotta deliver something to Angel Island for Knuckles." Tails said.

"Cool. Can I come?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, it'll be like old times!"


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: You Knucklehead**

Meanwhile Alice and Spines were already walking after eating granola bars, berries and drinking water. There were almost at the train station, where they would be leaving to start their new lives.

"Are we almost there?" Spines asked.

"Yep! Soon we'll be out of here." Alice said. "Just imagine...starting our lives with no one to control us."

Spines nodded and continued to follow the chipmunk. They soon arrived to a train station that was made out of wood, however no one was there.

"Honestly..it's been awhile since I've been on a train." Spines said.

"Really? When was the last time?" Alice asked, looking at the ticket's price.

"Well when me and mom moved out of Mercia to here...which was a long time ago."

"Dang...well the train costs Five rings each." Alice said. "Damnit...I should've cashed in those checks we got from working at that shitty burger joint."

"...should've brought them." Spines deadpanned. "Anyways, check your pockets to see if you have any spare change." Alice nodded and checked her pockets while Spines checked his backpack, and with luck they found some rings.

"I found six rings." Spines said.

"Damnit..I only found three...wait four! We have enough." Alice cheered. The two went to a machine and inserted their rings before collecting their tickets.

"We need to be wise about where we go...cause once we get off the train, we'll need to buy more tickets to get back on. Lucky for us, the food on the train is free, so eat up while we're on. " Spines informed.

"Wow...how do you know all this?" Alice asked.

Spines chuckled. "Welcome to the life of peasant folk."

Soon the train arrived and the conductor collected their tickets. The two sat next to each other on the train, feeling excited that they'll be able to start a new life.

"I picked up a pamphlet of all the towns they're going, so we'll have to pick a town or kingdom to live in." Spines said.

Alice nodded. "This is gonna be great!"

"Yeah...lets hope we find something…"

Tails flew to Angel Island while Sonic rode on the plane just like good times, even though Sonic was getting older he could still move just as fast as his younger self.

"Sonic, I see the island!" Tails announced.

"Great! Let's land this puppy!" Sonic cheered. The plane known as the Tornado, shifted gears as the plane started to fly downward towards Angel Island and near Knuckles's home.

Meanwhile Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald while his son Frisk was punching large stones for training. He punched them perfectly which made Knuckles proud of his son.

"Great work, Champ! You ready to take a break? Knuckles asked, getting up from his position.

"Nah, I'm just getting started!" A determined Frisk yelled. Suddenly the Tornado landed near the Master Emerald's shrine which sparked Knuckles's curiosity.

"Hey son, you'll have to take the break after all cause I think our old friends are here." Knuckles said. Tails and Sonic rushed towards the Emerald Shrine.

"Knuckles!" Tails called out.

"Tails...Sonic….my old...friends…" Knuckles said.

"Whoa Knux, we're not old. Besides we talked to each other a while ago." Sonic said.

"Hey Uncle Sonic, Uncle Tails!" Frisk greeted.

"Hey, bud. I saw you on stage graduating! Congrats!" Sonic said.

"Thanks, apparently a C+ is graduating so that's good enough for me!" Frisk said.

"By the way, I have something I need to drop off." Tails said.

"Oh yeah? Great." Knuckles said. "Hey Frisk, could you show Tails where our house is?"

Frisk nodded and guided the fox away, leaving Sonic and Knuckles to have a conversation.

"So what's up, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Well...I told Sal about my long lost son…" Sonic said.

"Oh yeah, Tails told me about the thing you had with Amy." Knuckles said which made Sonic blush. "Never thought you'd stoop so low."

"W-what?! I told Tails to keep it a secret!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Whoa, take it easy, it's just me." Knuckles said. "Anywho, how did Sally react?"

"Not good, in fact she kicked me out so I'm staying with Tails. What's worse is that both of my children are missing…"

"I see...and you're not out looking for them?!" Knuckles asked.

"I will...but I need to talk to you...I need advice." Sonic said. "You may be a knucklehead...but you have good insight.."

Knuckles punched Sonic's arm playfully. "Alright...what's on your mind?" He asked.

"Well….i don't feel the same way I did for Sally like when I was younger..I felt that way for years….our marriage is sinking..the more I live...the more I realize that Sally isn't for me…" Sonic explained. "None of this royal life is...and I think that's why Alice ran away..I honestly don't blame her."

"I see...is there another woman you have feelings for?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah….honestly...I miss Amy…" Sonic admitted, making Knuckles chuckle loudly. "What's so funny?!" Sonic asked with a deep red blush.

"Honestly I'm surprised you and Amy didn't get together." Knuckles said. "And now here you are thinking about her."

"Shut up." Sonic said.

Knuckles's face turned serious, he looked Sonic dead in the eyes which shocked the hedgehog.

"Listen...I'm only gonna say this once…" Knuckles warned.

Sonic nodded, paying attention to his rival. Knuckles sighed and started to talk.

"Listen, man...you don't need to be in a loveless marriage. If you think Sally isn't the one, then that's your choice. Divorce her...but, what about your daughter?" Knuckles asked.

"Well..she's eighteen so she's an adult...she can choose whether to live with me or her mother...or if she wants and I probably won't like it...she can move on her own." Sonic explained.

Knuckles nodded. "Seems like a plan...now, are you sure about this? Do you want Amy? How about we give it some thought while we look for your kids up here?" He suggested.

Sonic smiled, giving a thumbs ups. "Thanks Knux."

"Anytime, Sonic. Anytime."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: Traveling to Mercia**

Hours have past, and no one could find the missing teens. Spines and Alice however remained on the train, still wondering on where to get off at.

"Alice...Alice wake up!" Spines said, trying to wake his sister.

Alice's eyes opened slowly, trying to wake up. "W-what happened?" She asked.

"Listen...we're getting off at Mercia." Spines replied.

"What? Why there?" Alice asked.

"Because...we have no where to stay, so we might as well stay with my Grandpa John and Grandma Dizzy." Spines said.

"Ah, are they Amy's parents?" Alice asked.

"Yep."

"Well...okay since we have no other choice." Alice said.

Spines smirked at his sister. "Don't worry, they're good people." he reassured. Alice nodded and waited for the train to stop at Mercia's train station. The duo got off the train and Spines escorted Alice to the only cottage in the fields.

"This is their home?" Alice asked.

"Yep, I know it's not what you're used to but...I love it here." Spines said. Alice nodded, agreeing that it is a nice and simple place. Spines knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" a voice said. The door opened, revealing Amy's mother Dizzy, a kind and motherly woman. The red hedgehog's blue eyes brightened when she saw her grandson.

"Spines….it's you...you look so big and strong.." She said, hugging him tightly.

"G-good to see you, Grandma…" Spines replied, squeezed by her hug.

"Honey, who's at the door? Is it that pesky newspaper boy?!" A man's voice called from inside.

"No dear, it's our grandson! He's back!" Dizzy cheered. A white hedgehog who resembled Sonic appeared next to his wife, his scowl melted away when he saw Spines once again.

"Well well well...My boy, you look well!" John, Amy's father, said giving Spines a pat on the back.

"Good to see you too, Gramps." Spines replied. "How's your back?"

"Pffff, my back is as strong as ever!" John said with a cocky smirk before looking at Alice. "And who's this young lady?"

"The name is Alice Acorn….sir." Alice said.

"Why, you're King Sonic's daughter aren't you?" Dizzy asked. Alice nodded sadly before Mrs. Rose gave her a welcoming hug while a frown appeared on Mr. Rose's face when Sonic was mentioned.

"Please, come in." Dizzy said. The duo walked in as Alice admired the nice simple decor and baby pictures in the cottage.

"So, what brings you here to our home?" John asked.

"Oh and how's your mother, dear?" Dizzy asked Spines, concerned for her daughter.

"And you better not lie to us, boy." John threatened.

"Well...truth is, we actually ran away…" Spines admitted. "We would like to start new lives...without our parents knowing."

"Oh dear…" Dizzy whispered, covering her mouth.

John however shook his head and crossed his arms. "Foolishness..so you ran away from your parents and expect us older folk to help you?" He asked.

"Uh...yessss...just until I get a job to support both of us." Spines said.

"Well...fine then." John decided. "You two can stay...BUT you must do chores."

"Sounds reasonable." Spines said.

"Now Spines, your job is to cut the grass." John instructed. "And Alice, your job is to help my wife around the house."

"Oh har har, just because I'm a girl, you think I should stay in the kitchen?!" Alice complained.

"...fine, you clip the grass and Spines will help his grandmother." John said.

"Dammit…" Alice muttured.

"Come on, Spines. Let's make some cookies!" Dizzy cheered.

"Okay!" Spines replied, following his grandmother into the kitchen.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Tikal's Guidance**

"Dammit...we checked all over the island.." Sonic muttered, feeling disappointment in himself.

At Angel Island, Sonic & Knuckles returned with no luck. They headed back to Knuckles's hut, where Tails and a sleeping Frisk were waiting.

"Where were you guys?" Tails asked.

"Well, we decided to look for Spines and Alice." Sonic replied.

Knuckles sighed. "Couldn't find them...we looked everywhere. I guess they're not on the island."

Sudden Tikal came into the living room. "I see you boys returned." The orange echidna said.

"Tikal, when did you get home?" Knuckles asked.

"I've been here for quite awhile. Tails told me you were looking for Spines and Princess Alice." She informed.

"Yep, listen I need to find them soon." Sonic said, worried.

Tikal giggled slightly. "Knuckles, I can't believe you forgot that one little trick." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked.

"Come with me." Tikal said, guiding the men to the Master Emerald. "Here we are.."

"What's the Emerald gotta do with anything?" Sonic asked.

"The Master Emerald can show us where the kids are, but you have to focus and believe in the Emerald's power in order to work." Tikal explained.

"Oh yeah..,we used to use that trick when Frisk kept getting lost." Knuckles said.

"Now Sonic...I want you to place your hand on the Emerald." Tikal Instructed. Sonic nodded, willing to do anything for his kids. He did what he was told, waiting for Tikal.

"Now...I want you to concentrate, put everything into chaos, believe in the Master Emerald." She said. Sonic closed his eyes.

"Chaos….please hear me...I want to know where my children are…"

Suddenly the Emerald glowed a blinding green light before projecting a hologram in the sky. It showed both Spines and Alice eating cookies at the Rose cottage.

Sonic looked to the sky and saw the kids' location. "I know that place...they're with Mr. And Mrs. Rose in Mercia." Sonic said.

"So now what do we do, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to Mercia!" Sonic replied.

Meanwhile Amy was still looking for both Spines and Alice, however she was separated from Sally.

"Spines?! Alice?! Where are you?!" The pink hedgehog called. Suddenly Amy's cell rang, making her answer the phone call.

"Hello? Amy Rose here." Amy greeted.

"Sweetie, this is your mother." Mrs. Rose said on the other line. Amy's eyes widened, it's been quite a long time since she and her mom have spoken.

"M-mom…" Amy whispered.

"Listen...sweetheart..I need you to come to Mercia immediately. I think you'll find two little visitors that you're looking for." She said. Amy's eyes widened, getting the implication that the kids were there.

Amy nodded. "I'll be right there,mom." She said, hanging up the phone.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Amy Goes To Mercia**

Suddenly Amy's phone rang once again, this time however it was the manager of the diner Amy worked at.

"Hello?" Amy said.

"Ms. Rose, you're ten minutes late! Are you even coming to work?!" Her boss yelled.

"Sorry sir, but my son needs me!" Amy said before hanging up. Without bothering to look for Sally, Amy rushed over to buy a tick before the train would leave.

She sat at her chair with the anticipation building up, the hedgehog mother tried her hardest to keep awake while the train was in motion.

After a few hours, Amy finally arrived to the Kingdom of Mercia. She headed over to the fields where her parents' cottage was located.

"I hope they're here…" Amy said to herself. She knocked on the door, in which Spines answered.

"M-mom?" Spines said, surprised that his mom came all the way here.

Amy was quite tired, but she gave a small smile. "Spines….oh Spines you're safe…" She whispered before tearing up. Spines hugged his mom, stroking her quills to comfort her.

"Oh son...what you did was so stupid…" Amy whispered.

"I know mom….I just wanted to return home a man…" Spines whispered.

"What are you talking about?!" Amy asked. "Spines...you are already a man…I want you to stay on focus...I want you to get a job and follow your dreams..don't be running off again like that.."

The midnight hedgehog smiled. "Because you don't want me going through what you went through...I get it, mom…"

"What's going on?!" Mr. Rose asked, walking towards the front door with his wife. He saw his daughter at his doorstep...which nearly made both parents tear up.

"Amy!" The Rose couple said in unison, hugging their daughter.

"Oh mom and dad…" Amy whispered.

"Ms. Amy?" Alice called out. Amy saw the chipmunk, running up to embrace her.

"Oh Alice, you're safe too!" She cried. "I was so worried about you..both of you…"

"Good to see you too, Ms. Amy…" Alice said. Suddenly there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Mrs Rose said, opening the door to reveal a certain blue hedgehog. "W-Why Sonic…"

"Hey Mrs. Rose…." Sonic said with a sad smile.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: Reunited**

Amy looked at the doorway and saw Sonic himself. "Sonic…?"

"Hmph…" Mr. Rose muttered, glaring at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic heard his name and looked at the pink hedgehog. "Amy…" He whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Well...I came to find the kids."

"So did I."

"Well let me call them, they're watching some cartoons." Amy said. "Kids, come here!" She called out.

Soon Spines and Alice came from the other room after stuffing their faces with cookies...their eyes widened when they saw their father Sonic.

"D-dad?!" Spines said while Alice stayed silent.

"Kids, I-er your moms were worried about you! I just kept cool like I always do." Sonic lied, receiving a glare from Amy.

"Same ol' dad…" Spines chuckled. Sonic turned his attention from his son to his daughter, who had a glare on her face.

"Hey Alice, cat got your tongue?" Sonic joked.

"If you're here to bring me back, I'm not going!" Alice yelled. "I don't wanna be married to someone I don't love!" She protested. "Daddy….please...how could you do this? How could you let mom do this?"

Hearing those words made Sonic feel hurt. He shook his head, denying it. "No no...Alice...I don't want you to marry a guy you don't love...honestly...that's one of the greatest fears any father could have….I just didn't want to upset your mother." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders while facing his daughter.

"Daddy please...you have to do something…" Alice begged, Sonic listened to those words...remembering that little girl Alice was when she cried for help. Sonic placed his hands to his side...which turned into fists.

"You know what?...you're not gonna do the arranged marriage...I will set this whole thing straight." Sonic said confidently, leading Alice to give her father a big hug.

Everyone except for Mr. Rose cheered for Sonic, the white hedgehog just smirked and crossed his arms.

"Maybe you're not so bad, Sonic…" Mr. Rose thought.

Mrs. Rose tapped her daughter's shoulder to get her attention. "You know...you raised such a fine young man...right on your own...you raised him.." She said.

Amy's eyes widened...looking at how happy Spines looked. "I-I did...I raised him…" She whispered before crying. Mrs. Rose hugged her daughter while Amy cried for joy in her arms.

"M-mom, you okay?!" Spines asked.

"Amy..relax..we found the kids." Sonic reassured.

"No...its just...I feel accomplished as a mother.." Amy said. "I raised our son…"


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: Longing Feelings**

Meanwhile Sally decided to return home, due to another rampant coughing while looking for the kids. She feared the sickness was getting worse and worse by the day, which made her wonder if she was going to make it.

A large yellow bear in a lab coat ran some tests and wrote down some results. The doctor then approached the queen to give her the results.

Sally read through the paper slowly...nearly making her tear up. "Are you sure about this, Doctor?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, your highness…" The bear whispered.

Sally nodded. "Very well...you are free to go, I'll send the payment to your office." She said.

The bear nodded. "very well, Queen Sally…" He whispered before leaving. After the doctor left, Monkey Khan decided to come in as he felt concerned for his friend and ex.

"Sally…?"

"Ken...what are you doing here?" Sally asked. The monkey smiled and kneeled next to Sally's bed.

"I came to check on you and your daughter after that night." Khan said.

"Well..thank you...but my daughter went missing the next morning…" Sally said.

Khan shook his head calmly. "I see…I'm sorry….Sally…" he whispered, embracing her in his arms.

"And that's not all…"Sally said. "But..I'll tell you the news later…I'm going to Amy's to see if she found the kids." She added as she got up from bed.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Ken asked.

"I'd appreciate that, Ken." Sally replied.

Sonic, Amy, Spines, and Alice left the Rose residence and took the last train home so both Spines and Alice could sleep after eating cookies. Sonic and Amy sat next to each other, watching over the kids.

"They look so adorable...even for teenagers.." Amy whispered.

"Yeah…" Sonic replied.

Amy started to yawn, but tried to keep awake. "By the way...how did you know the kids were at my parents' house?"

"Just a little help from my friends." Sonic chuckled. "How did you find out?"

"Mom called me." Amy replied. "I'm just glad these two are safe…" she said before yawning again.

Sonic chuckled slightly. "If you need to sleep then sleep. I'll wake you up when we're almost home." He said. Amy nodded before drifting into a slumber...resting her head on Sonic's shoulder which made him blush.

Sonic got a whiff of Amy's strawberry scented quills, which brought a smile on his face.

"Why did I run from this girl…" Sonic said to himself as he placed a loving arm around his son's mother. The blue hedgehog planted a single kiss on her forehead, before really thinking about the insight of the marriage.

After hours on the train, Sonic saw a sign that the train would be arriving to Mobotropolis shortly. He woke up Amy and the kids so they wouldn't miss the stop.

"Sonic...are we almost there?" Amy asked, half asleep.

"Yeah, we should be there in ten minutes." Sonic replied.

Amy nodded and smiled. "Where will you stay?" She asked.

"W-well...I was planning on staying with the Prowlers, buuuuut...I told Tails to go home after dropping me off at Mercia." He replied before yawning.

"Well...if you want you can stay at my apartment." Amy offered, knowing the hedgehog won't have a place to stay.

Sonic smiled and rubbed her quills. "Thanks...I'd like that.

The group went to Amy's after being dropped off at Mobotropolis train station. As usual, Spines would sleep on the floor while Alice got his comfy bed. Sonic sat on the couch in thought while went to the kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate.

"Sonic? Is everything okay?" Amy asked, sitting next to him. Sonic however didn't say a word which worried Amy. "Sonic..?" Amy placed the tray of hot chocolate on the table before placing a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Sonic...talk to me…" She whispered.

Suddenly the blue hedgehog pushed Amy on her back. Sonic climbed on top of the pink hedgehog, engulfing her in a deep kiss. Amy's eyes widened in shock, feeling the need to protest this.

"H-he's kissing me….he's kissing me once again.." Amy thought. Soon the pink hedgehog returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck while Sonic deepened the kiss to have as little space as possible between them.

Soon Sally and Ken arrived at Amy's...however Sally froze when she heard noises coming from the apartment. Instead of knocking on the door, she decided to peek through the window with Ken behind her.

"Oh no…" She whispered, seeing Sonic and Amy kissing on the couch.

"I-Is that Sonic…?" Ken asked.

"Yes..yes it is.." Sally replied darkly.

Sonic pulled away from Amy's lips before kissing all over her face, making sure to get every single inch.

"S-Sonic, but what about Sally?" Amy asked, while getting kissed all over. Sonic pulled away from kissing her, looking into her eyes.

"Amy, Amy look at me...I don't love her anymore…" Sonic whispered.

"W-what?" Amy replied.

"That bastard…" Ken growled, wanting to attack Sonic.

"Shh.." Sally whispered, listening to the conversation.

"You don't?" Amy asked.

"No..and she's going to know first thing tomorrow…" Sonic said, feeling confident. "I-I want you...you've been on my mind for so long...even back then…" He whispered. "I...Ive always had feelings for you...I love you.."

"Oh Sonic...I could never stop loving you…" Amy whispered. "Never ever ever…"

Soon the two returned back to the kiss, before becoming one in an embrace.

"Sally…." Ken whispered, surprised of what was going on.

"Let's go Ken...I have some divorce papers to fill out…" Sally said.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: Finalizing the Divorce**

Amy woke up the next morning, finding herself on her bed, naked while Sonic was sleeping next to her. She smiled before planting a kiss on his forehead, for the wonderful night they shared.

The pink hedgehog grabbed a robe and slippers before heading outside to check the mail. All were bills except for one, a letter from Castle Acorn. She opened the envelope and read the letter which said:

"Dear Amy,

If you see my husband. Please tell him to come to Castle Acorn. I need to speak with him. Thanks.

From,

Sally"

Amy rushed into the apartment and woke up the sleeping blue hedgehog. "Sonic? Sonic! Wake up!" The pink hedgehog called out.

Sonic yawned and stretched, trying to get some energy into him. "What…? What is it, Ames?"

Amy handed the letter from Sally, in which he read. Sonic nodded and balled the letter up before throwing it in the trash can.

"I don't know what this is about...but I'll be right back. I promise." Sonic said. Before leaving, he gave Amy a kiss on the cheek.

"Sonic...please return to me." Amy whispered. Sonic smiled, running off to the castle.

Sally sat on her bed patiently, waiting for her soon to be ex-husband. She also knew that her time will soon be over according to the doctor's results. She looked very tired and felt very weak.

The blue hedgehog opened the door. "Sal…?"

"Sonic...come here." Sally whispered. Sonic walked in, and sat next to her on the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Sonic...do you know what I have here?" She asked, handing him the papers. Sonic read through the title calmly.

"These are...divorce papers…" Sonic whispered.

"That's right...when you sign them, your title as long will be released, you will no longer rule anything." She explained. "But you will also no longer be my husband…"

Sonic grabbed a pen and signed the papers, before handing them back to Sally.

"You signed them so fast...am I that bad of a person for you not to give it some thought?" Sally asked sadly.

"Sal...you are far from a bad person...you're the mother of my daughter..you're a strong, kind, and beautiful person and I love you for that...but..I'm not in love with you nor this lifestyle…" He admitted. "I know I should've said something earlier…"

Sally nodded, not saying a word as she handed him another piece of paper. "What's this?" Sonic asked.

"This is something I wrote...when you sign this, you'll get five thousand rings…" Sally said.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Five thousand rings…"

"Don't get it twisted." Sally warned. "This is so you can raise Alice...if we didn't have a daughter I wouldn't be giving you this." The queen knew this was her last chance to do something to help Alice...especially after trying to set up the arranged marriage..

Sonic nodded, understanding that she was still angry at him. "Of course.." He said before signing.

He handed Sally the paper. "Sal…"

"Sonic...you may go…" Sally said. "Take care of our little girl…"

"Sal, why are you talking like that?!" Sonic asked.

"I SAID GO!" Sally yelled, the hedgehog obeyed and ran off, leaving Sally alone. Sally watched the hedgehog run off before breaking down in tears.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53: Sally's Death**

Ken went inside to check in Sally. As he could see, the chipmunk wasn't feeling too well. She felt weaker and weaker...her body felt pain and her heartbeat was off. However she tried keeping a smile on her face.

"Sally…"

"Ken...I want you to lead my people for me.." Sally whispered. "You're the only one...I trust.."

Ken nodded and held Sally's hand tightly. A smile was put on her face at the gesture.

"Sally...please don't…" Ken whispered. Sally closed her eyes slowly while Ken moved in towards Sally, giving her an amazing deep kiss. Sally herself used her last breath...to kiss Ken…

….before her death…

"Sally...SALLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Meanwhile Amy fixed breakfast for Sonic and the kids. The blue hedgehog sat at the table worrying about Sally...to him she spoke as if she were going to die…

"Kids, time for breakfast!" Amy called out.

"Coming!" Both Spines and Alice replied. The two raced each other downstairs and immediately started to eat their waffles.

"Sonic, aren't you hungry?" Amy asked.

Sonic gave a smile. "I am, they look amazing, Amy."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, which Sonic decided to answer. There standing at the door was the echidna servant girl who worked at Castle Acorn.

"Your maje-..er Sonic, I came to report to you some news." She said. Sonic nodded.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Queen Sally...is dead…"


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: Dear Momma**

A year past after the burial of Sally. Alice, who was no longer a princess, approached her mother's grave holding a bouquet of daisies. She placed them carefully in front of her tombstone.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye…" Alice whispered, as a tear fell down her cheek. Suddenly a hand was placed on the chipmunk's shoulder. It was Amy Rose, who followed Alice.

"Amy...what are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"I came to check on you. I figured you be here." The pink hedgehog replied. "You miss her...don't you?"

"More than anything...she may have tried to marry me off...but I don't hate her...in fact I love her..she's my mom." Alice admitted. "I just wish she was here…"

"She's watching over you...I can feel it.." Amy whispered.

"You think so?"

Amy smiled. "I know so…" Alice returned the smile and the two looked at the full moon.

"You are coming to the wedding tomorrow right?" Amy asked.

Alice nodded. "Of course."

"Good! I'll be at home if you need me." Amy said. "Oh...and Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"I may not be Sally...but I'll try to be a mother figure to you...what do you say?" Amy asked.

"I'd like that...very much…" Alice replied.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55: Wedding In The Sunset**

The day has arrived for Sonic and his fiance Amy...it was the day they would be united as one..as husband and wife.

Spines watched his mother and father go through the wedding ceremony as Sonic's best man. He felt proud of this. He watched his mother be in love again. Even Alice was proud of the two, she felt trusting in Amy knowing she'd make a good mother for her.

"You may now..kiss the bride." the pastor said. Sonic and Amy kissed each other while their friends and family clapped and cheered. Sonic held his new wife bridal style and ran to the reception where they could celebrate.

"By the way..whatever happened to Drake?" Alice asked.

"He's in GUN military school." Spines replied. "Guess he'll be taking after his mom and dad."

"That's nice...so when will you be leaving for cooking academy?" Alice asked.

"Next year, it's gonna be great!" Spines replied as they walked side by side.

"But why next year?" Alice asked.

"Well...I wanna be around for my mom." Spines said.

"What do you mean?"

"She's..pregnant." Spines announced. Alice ended the conversation by fainting.

A year soon past and Amy held hoglet triplets in her arms. One was a sky blue color, one was a magenta color, and one was a midnight blue hedgehog. Spines, Sonic, and Alice smiled at the three babies admiring on how cute they looked. Amy was no longer a waitress, allowing her to be home with her family more and taking care of her babies.

"I can't get over how cute they look...and they're my step siblings?" Alice asked.

"Of course, wanna hold one?" Amy asked.

Alice nodded and decided to take the magenta baby girl in her arms. The baby snuggled against Alice while continuing to sleep.

"H-Hey...she's snuggling…against me.." Alice whispered.

"It means Lily likes you." Amy informed her stepdaughter. Alice smiled at the bundle in her arms, seeing this wanted to make Alice become the greatest big sister there ever was.

"Someday Lily, I'm gonna be your best friend..we'll go on adventures, drool over cute boys, and prank our brothers!" Alice said. Sonic and Amy laughed while Spines chuckled uncomfortably, dreading that day.

The next morning arrived as Spines gathered his luggage on his way to cooking academy. However before he could leave, his family wanted to say their final goodbyes.

"Make sure you change your underwear, brush your teeth twice a day, and be your kind self." Amy instructed.

"Yes, mom." Spines replied.

"And ask for help when needed."

"Yes, mom."

"And always use condoms."

"Yes, mo- ...mom! I'm still dating Kristen, we're gonna make this long distance thing work!" Spines replied.

"OH! I forgot!" Amy said. "Oh Spines...I just want you to be happy.."

Spines hugged his mother in which she returned. Amy cried into his arms, making Spines comfort her.

"Shh..it's okay…" Spines whispered. "I promise...ill be back.."

"You better be back, Maurice Spines Hedgehog!" Amy said. Spines chuckled and moved onto Alice, whose eyes were widened.

"Your name is Maurice?" She asked.

"Yeaaaaaah but don't say anything!" Spines replied. Alice smirked but then it turned into a kind smile. She hugged her dear brother tightly.

"I'm gonna miss us, Spines…" Alice whispered.

"You too, sis.."

"Just...just promise me you'll come back…with a lot of food!" Alice said. "Come on, say it!" She added, playfully yanking his ear.

"I promise!" Spines chuckled and patted her head. "I love you, sis."

"I love you too, bro…always.."

Spines smiled, moving onto his younger brothers and sister. "As for you three, you get kisses." He said. Spines kissed all three babies on the cheeks which tickled them due to how fuzzy he was. The best part was that they weren't even scared of him.

"Be good for mom, Jules, Sam, and Lily." Spines said. The babies laughed and made happy comings sounds. Spines looked at his mother.

"You okay, mom?"

"Your father isn't here! He knows what time you leave!" Amy complained. "Anyways...you'll miss your train if you don't leave soon….oh Spines...be safe…"

"I will, mom...I will…"


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56: Our Final Goodbyes**

Spines headed to the train station where he waited patiently. He felt sad that his father didn't show up to say goodbye, but he needed to focus on getting to the cooking academy.

"Hey Champ." A familiar voice says.

Spines turned around and saw Sonic right behind him. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"You think you could leave without saying goodbye?" Sonic asked. "I went out for a run but I completely forgot the time, so I ran here just before you could leave. "

Spines chuckled. "Well...thank you.."

"So...you scared?"

"Me? Nah...well...kinda…"

Sonic nodded, understanding. "But hey, you can get through it..I mean after all, you are my son.."

Spines nodded and smiled. "I wanna get my last name changed while I'm at it to...I wanna change it from Rose to Hedgehog."

Sonic was touched that Spines wanted to change his last name to his, it gave him pride...it felt like he truly was his son. Besides, he knew Amy wouldn't mind since she took on Sonic's last name after the wedding.

"Oh son…" Sonic whispered. The two male hedgehogs hugged each other tight, trying to fight back tears. Sonic felt tear drops dripping as he held his son tight in his arms, he continued to hug until Spines let go…

Sonic handed Spines a photo that was taped together..it was the photo that brought Spines and Alice together as brother and sister.

"That's the picture of you and mom when you were younger…" Spines whispered.

Sonic winked. "A picture really does say all huh."

"Sure does…"

The train suddenly arrived and the passengers got on the train, all except Spines who face his father.

"Be sure to take care of mom...the babies...and Alice...my sister…" Spines whispered.

Sonic gave a thumbs up and a wink. "I will...all the time...no matter what..now get out there and make me proud, champ!" Sonic praised.

Spines returned a thumbs up before getting on the train. As the train left, the midnight blue hedgehog peaked through the window to wave goodbye to his father. Sonic smiled and returned the wave as a tear feel from his cheek. The wind blew the teardrop onto Spines's window...which he saw.

Spines felt himself...preparing for a new life...and the best part of it all...

was that his father had his back…

End...


End file.
